Harry Potter and the Death-Eater's Daughter
by GoodshipHarmony
Summary: A death-eater on the run sends his only daughter to Hogwarts to be safe. He knows that the Dark Lord has returned. Harry Potter is recovering from the third task's aftermath. Cannon to end of Fourth Year, AU from now on. This is a fantasy story with original characters put into the Harry Potter universe.
1. Chapter 1 - Summer

**A/N – I don't own Harry Potter. If you look for Aragon on a map, you will need the magical one, available at Flourish and Blotts for 10 sickles and 3 knuts.**

Catherine Rose Grace Huntington Selwyn wasn't your normal pureblood princess by any means. First off, her death-eater father had repented of being a follower of the dark lord BEFORE that entity's disappearance from the wizarding world. She therefore was raised on the run from persecution from his former friends, not that he had had an active part in the dark one's downfall.

Her parents knew he was coming back, and they knew why and how. Not that they had said much to anyone. But Catherine being the future Ravenclaw that she was didn't miss much.

Her parents tried not to live in fear, but when her father's dark mark suddenly became active (it had been growing darker and darker for some time), her father knew he was back. Afraid that his death was near, he made Catherine promise that she would flee to the protection of the headmaster of Hogwarts if he and/or her mother were killed and continue her education there. He gave her a pouch that she was to give to Harry Potter if and when they ever met. They were about the same age after all.

She didn't want to go to school there, rich and famous wizards or no. It had a terrible reputation in terms of its academic standing, and its potion professor was supposed to be horrible. Since her father was an herbologist and her mother a potions mistress of the highest caliber (even Catherine had to admit that), she had grown up brewing potions, gathering ingredients of every kind, and knew she would not be happy being taught by someone less than professional.

Not that her mother was exactly professional in her demeanor, just her craft.

On the other hand, getting away from her parents and having a bit of normal might be nice.

Every European summer since she was three, she would spend a few weeks with her maternal grandmother. Escaping the cold and snow which the best magical tents never did seem to keep completely out, she would revel in not just warmth, but luxury. Her grandmother served in some palace in one of the tiny independent magical countries that had popped up over the years. Someone sometime in the past was upset with the monarchy, and being royal themselves, broke away and started their own place. Hidden from most of the world, it hosted quidditch, made chocolates, and did an amazing muggle trade as a Victorian getaway. Most of the people who lived there still wore clothes from that time and were happy with it. The country had amazing wards that kept death-eaters out, so her father could never visit there.

But those wards were a result of some royal princess being captured and killed by death eaters in the first war, so they were an understandable addition.

She went to visit her grandmother, afraid for her parents. She almost didn't go, but the weather had been particularly bad, and she really looked forward to the sun, and swimming and horseback riding she would do with her mother's mother.

Besides, she got to dress up in the Victorian clothes and ride side-saddle and be all very lady-like for a few weeks. So different than the constant moving of tents to the newest jungle spot or wilderness area to find some rare animal or plant. She got to sleep in the same place, the same safe comfy bed for weeks. It was bliss!

She never saw a lot of her grandmother's co-workers when she was there. She knew that the lady was always busy though, and seemed to be involved in politics and planning events. She was treated the palace servants kindly though.

The house-elves were very nice to her, and always called her something she didn't understand. But they were nice, so she didn't really worry about it.

And when her grandmother was busy, she got to brew in the potions lab that was set up in one wing. Catherine really wanted to be a healer when she was older, but needed to be seventeen to get an apprenticeship. She would be sixteen in November, but it seemed like a long way to go.

Her grandmother always encouraged her to study history and politics as well. She didn't seem to like Catherine's goals. But she kept quiet about it, and murmured that she at least would be safe as a healer.

Even the dark one at his height of wickedness seemed to honor the healers. They treated everyone after all, mark or no, so he had every good reason to protect those that swore never to harm others.

Her parents sent her early to her grandmother this year, not long after the dark mark appeared. She kept busy riding and strolling through the gardens the first few days there. She loved being outdoors in such nice weather.

It was on one of these strolls that she heard sounds of grunting, and ringing metal on metal. Curious, she continued past a copse of trees and there discovered that the royal guard was not just ceremonial. They were practicing sword and shield work.

And one blonde young man was looking in very good form. Very nice indeed.

She wasn't the only admirer on hand for the display. Many of the muggles from the palace tour had side-tracked here, and were taking their funny pictures that didn't move. She was tempted to go get her camera herself, then remembered the elf-maid assigned to her. Moving out of sight of the non-magicals, she quickly had the device. She captured a few moves that she would like to have as posters if she could.

Her mother would normally be the one to admire someone so openly. Not her. But something about him, his magic pulled her like a moth to the flame.

Her presence had been noted however, and the men teased the photogenic warrior in quiet tones so the ladies would not be offended.

"So, Sir Ian, it appears that muggles and magical maids alike flock to you. Perhaps you will go hunting later on."

"It's Squire Ian, if you please my good man. My knight hears you calling me that and who's going to get extra laps and extra time on the range? Why yours truly! So please, no calling me sir before the knighting ceremonies. Thank you." The men laughed and went back to work. After the muggles cleared the area, they went through the back arbor and the wards that protected the range. Magical onlookers followed on. This is where they practiced the real fighting – with wands, staves and hard work. Knight-mages from the palace took turns training the troops and the powerful wards around the area kept out the muggle tourists and protected the magical admirers

Ian smiled. A powerful mage himself, he couldn't help but notice the witch watching him. Blonder hair than himself with sparkling blue eyes, the girl was more than adorable. She was beautiful. The Victoria gown she wore showed that she was nicely curved, not pencil thin. She had a kind look about her along with the power. He hoped that she would stay for the entire practice, but had left before they were done. He hoped that she came back to the palace grounds again. He would most definitely like to hunt her down, at least to ask her out on a date.

The man smiled, stopped quickly for a drink of water and went back to work. One did not become proficient with battle-staff by standing around and looking good in uniform. Anyone could do that.

-OO—OO—

The next day and the next, Catherine was drawn to fight practice. She herself was terrible at defense. Well, she could cast a shield that would stop anything short of a killing curse, and her constant outdoorsy life gave her great dodging skills, not that she needed them here. But she couldn't help but admire the strength, skill and breadth of knowledge that the men shown. They were truly magnificent. Especially Sir Ian. Well, technically Squire Ian, but she couldn't imagine why the Queen of Aragon, whoever she was wouldn't want this man in her court.

She sighed. She had never been interested in a boy before, and now she knew that she was developing a huge crush on one, and not just anyone, a potential knight! Why, why did she keep coming back? They had no future. She was the daughter of a death-eater, plain and simple. No one here in peaceful Aragon would accept her background. It was hopeless.

No, her best hope of finding happiness would be to go to school and find a nice muggle-born boy. Someone poor would be best. Then, her wealth could help him get started in whatever field he wanted and he wouldn't care about her past. She hoped.

Would anyone ever want her?

Her father tried to bring up marriage contracts once and couldn't walk right for a week. Her mother's curse had hit him in a somewhat sensitive area. Of course, from what she understood, her parents got together after her mother ran from an unwanted marriage contract, but didn't know that her boyfriend was a death-eater.

Catherine never asked much about the past. She knew all about her paternal line, and could name several generations back. She couldn't remember her paternal grandparents though, and they were no longer living. She knew that her mother's mother lived, obviously, because she was allowed to visit. She really knew nothing more about her maternal line.

She knew of Selwyn's in Britain, but since her mother was pregnant before their wedding, she hadn't been invited to parties or much of anything. Of course, living in the jungle and staying away from faithful followers of the dark one had been the top priority in her father's life, never mind the fact that it had been fourteen years without anyone seeing any sign of him.

Being afraid that your family was going to kill you wasn't easy.

The only thing that kept him from diligent assassins was the fact that Bertrand Selwyn had left without naming names, or even being caught. He hadn't bribed his way to freedom.

And he shared some of his considerable wealth with the family as unexpected gifts now and then that the Ministry couldn't track or even better, tax.

He didn't think it would spare his life, necessarily, but it would make them slow to try to find him until the dark one came back. And now he was back. Which is why Catherine was there, and Catherine's mother was looking for ways to hide her husband.

Urrgg! One had to make choices every day to do good or ill. Now, most of the bad choices made by her parents had been done when they were quite young. And there had been problems growing with the muggles, and she could see the allure even if she did not agree with why this dark one was so popular.

But none of this helped her pedigree. Oh, if only. She sighed. She would love to 'walk out' with the admirable squire, but she had decided that if he ever asked, she would be honest and see what he said.

Better to have a bit of heart-ache up front that find out that he liked her as well only to reject her later. That would be much worse.

The approach came on a Thursday, her least favorite day of the week, as it had always been unlucky for her. She was under an umbrella, the day had been experiencing showers now and then. She sat on a conjured bench near enough to watch without being in the way. She had picked up a stick to imitate some of the movements.

"It works better with a wand, you know." The tall blonde man opined from behind her.

She turned and blushed. "I'm quite sure that it does. However for practice when one doesn't want actual magic to be running about, it seemed a good substitute. Catherine Selwyn, my good squire." She offered her hand for shaking.

"Ian McIntyre, and a true pleasure to make your acquaintance, my lady." He kissed her hand.

"Oh no, my mother lives, I'm not a lady yet." She bit her lip. His surprised look said that he hadn't thought her titled before.

"I see. Well, I was wondering, if you had time, I would love to show you the Rose Hall. It is exquisite, and only available to magical guests since it has many rare artifacts that just can't be disguised."

"I would like to, very much. But will you sit with me for a time?"

She moved off to be somewhere different, somewhere she would not have to see again and again if he were about to reject her out of hand. She gave a short resume of her father and mother, and how the Selwyn's though purebloods weren't always the nicest people.

"And your grandmother works here?" Ian asked confused.

"Oh, yes. I'm not sure what her job title is, but the family has been in politics forever here."

"What is her name?"

Catherine blinked. She chewed her lip. Surely one of her friends had said her name in her presence.

"I'm embarrassed. I know that her family calls her Rose, but I think that is a middle name. I'll have to ask." She blushed prettily.

Ian thought about his father, killed in auror duty when he was six, and his widowed mother. With two siblings to care for, she had worked and he had helped. He never did have a formal education, not that they didn't have books. He was well-read.

"My mother would want to know if you were a good person, and what you wanted with your life."

Her relief evident, she began to babble, just a bit. "Oh, I want to be a healer, mostly for children, but adults would be fine too. I just seem to have a kind of affinity for animals and babies and such. Oh, Ian!"

She looked so happy. He took her hands in his, and squeezed them, the equivalent of a hug in Aragon.

"I look forward to tomorrow then. The Rose Hall. Shall we meet at the gift shop at 10?

"That sounds perfect." She said.

And thus started her first foray into courtship, Aragon style.

-OO-OO-

Harry Potter was not enjoying the sunshine. He was not riding every day, nor enjoying the lovely gardens of a palace. He had woken up from a nightmare, his scar hurting dreadfully. He snuck downstairs to get a drink of water.

Apparently with Sirius Black on the loose they were willing to be a bit nicer to him in terms of not locking him in his room and allowing him more food than normal. Well, normal for the Dursley's.

It was bad enough that he saw Cedric's death over and over. To be so close to living with someone who loved him, cared about him, and he couldn't was just too much to bear. His relatives hatred was beating on him worse than the summer sun and almost as bad as Uncle Vernon's belt.

He laid down on Dudley's old sunken mattress, and tried to get back to sleep, focusing on the hope that one day, one day he would get out of there.

He wanted to be with his godfather.

After breakfast he was given his list of chores. It was two weeks into vacation, and Hedwig had not returned with any notes yet. He knew that Hermione's parents always took her someplace exotic, someplace nice every summer. She never bragged about her adventures though, downplayed them really, making the historical aspect of the libraries, museums, and ancient churches sound dry as academic dust.

To most of the Gryffindors in their group, it worked.

To him, it sounded wonderful.

The telephone rang, and he put down the scrub brush.

"Dursley Residence." Harry had to act the butler or get less food. He liked eating.

"Oh, hi Harry. Um, I hope you don't mind me calling, but you haven't responded to my letters, and I was getting worried."

Harry could almost see her twisting her hair in anxiety.

"Hermione, I've written you three times, and so far all Hedwig has brought back are two mice and a mole. She looked seriously peeved at me that I wasn't eating them too. I'm sorry. I hope Dobby isn't stealing them again."

"Is Mr. Harry Potter sir calling for his Dobby?" The house elf appeared next to him, unfortunately with one foot in the mop bucket. He just stood there, one foot in soapy water, waiting patiently for Harry to finish talking to the strange device he held up. Perhaps Dobby should get one of those so that he could talk to the savior of the wizarding world. Dobby was always liking to be polite.

"I'm okay, missing Sirius of course." And feeling like he was responsible for Cedric's death. But he didn't want to talk about that.

"I know that I did a bad job trying to look up laws to defend Buckbeak, but I have had some ideas in regards to your godfather. I wanted to invite you over and talk about them, if you could. You know, get away. You could take the knight bus."

Now Dobby's hearing was excellent, and he heard an opportunity to serve his favorite person.

"Dobby is wanting to help his Harry Potter, sir. Please." His bouncing on his toes was causing waves in the mop bucket.

"OK Hermione. Let me get my chores done, and I'll be over in a little while. My uncle locked up my wand and trunk, but maybe Dobby can help me get out my assignments with no one the wiser."

"It's good to hear your voice, Harry. I'll see you soon then."

"Cheers."

Harry turned to his first elf he ever met.

"Alright Dobby, want to talk to me or something while I do my chores? Then maybe we can get my trunk out and find my wand. Knowing that who-know-who is out there, I feel... well I would feel better having it with me. It is nice to see you, my friend."

Dobby, overcome with emotion, seemed to forget out his foot in the bucket, and rushed to Harry's side. Overturning the bucket, he slipped, but Harry reached out a hand to steady him quickly.

"You is strong wizard. What chores is youse being doing. Dobby helps great wizard who calls Dobby his friend."

"Alright, but I will pay you. I have a few galleons left from last year. You tell me a fair rate, I don't know what you get paid at Hogwarts." The lad pulled out a list of chores that would have made Cinderella weep, but Dobby just jumped up and down.

"You is lucky to be getting so much work in littlest house. Dobby be right back."

Harry hadn't noticed that Dobby had not only cleaned up the spill from the bucket, but that the entire floor was far cleaner than it normally would be. Harsh chemical use for years on the poor quality floor had stripped it so that nothing made the dull floor better. Dobby had turned it new - well, better than new really.

The house was soon sparkling, Harry soon had a muggle backpack stuffed with his assignments and the books he needed, but best yet, he had his wand back.

Dobby suggested going to Diagon Alley to get a few things, and since Dobby could help him disguise himself, he thought it was an excellent suggestion.

Dobby brought him to the bookstore. He pointed to several books, some beginning runes, some warding, and defense strategies written by people that Harry had never heard of before. The elf also had him buy his books for the school year, and a set for Hermione.

Dobby paid attention, and knew what Mr. Harry Potter sir really needed.

When they got to the counter, Harry was upset to find that he didn't have enough galleons to pay for everything. Dobby stepped up and said that they wanted to charge it to his vault, and laid the key down on the counter.

The clerk shrugged, tapped the key with her wand, and shrunk his books for him.

"Didn't you think that lady book witch pretty, Harry Potter, sir?"

"Dobby, I was reading this book. It's amazing. It explains so much about potions that I didn't know. I should have gotten one of these for Hermione." Harry missed Dobby's knowing looks.

"Dobby will being coming back and buy more books for you, and other things. For now, I think that you is ready."

Putting a red rose into Harry's hands, they popped away.

-OO-OO-

The gift shop that graced the side hall had been built to satisfy the demand of 'souvenirs' for the muggles. Miniature palaces, horses, even little guards were on sale.

Catherine got there early and had her secret purchase securely in her small bag. No need to advertise that she had a miniature guard that looked like Ian in there.

Ian showed up in a nice suit. It was a deep navy blue with pseudo-military piping that all of the guards seemed to adopt as their off-duty garb. They first followed the muggle part of the tour. Then, they were approached, and were split off.

Ian thought it was his lucky day. It was just him and Catherine. Rose Hall was stuffed full of art and antiquities of the ages. One wall had a display of previous heads of state, most of which were sleeping.

At the end of the hall, on a cordoned off dais was a throne. It was amazingly ornate, and was supposed to have all kinds of special enchantments and powers. Some of the list was fairly vague, but the ability to know whether or not someone was speaking the truth seemed very useful in this milieu.

There was a warning that only those of the royal family would be allowed to sit upon the throne. A usurper would not be happy, especially if he had killed to get to his position.

An unsavory thought came to Catherine's mind that it could also be used to test whether or not the person was truly of the blood. Many people born on the wrong side of the sheets weren't as related as they claimed. Now this was more a problem for muggles than magicals, but still. Magical artifacts were harder to confuse than a group of people, most of the time.

Catherine truly enjoyed viewing the art. The statue of the warrior-maid, her sword broken at her feet, her shield damaged beyond repair sobbing in despair touched her heart. She wanted to tell the girl that it was just the one battle, that she would win the day.

Ian saw her look, and tapped the arm that he held fast there.

Time for happier things.

As they were leaving the hall, she heard a voice saying that it was nice to see her again, and invited her to come back. She thought that a nice way of inviting people to to visit again, and thought nothing more of it.

Ian didn't mention it, so she said nothing more. She had no clue that he hadn't heard a thing.

They ended their first excursion with a carriage ride around the area. Ian thought of asking her to go sailing, but that was such a couple's thing, so romantic, that he decided to save it for a later outing.

They had talked, and enjoyed quiet without feeling a rush to need to fill the silence, and felt peace in each other's company. She promised that she would make a time that he could meet her grandmother soon, as he wanted her to meet his mother.

They both wanted family permission to court before taking things too far and getting hurt.

Oh, but she thought it was already too late, for at least her. She kept telling herself that it was because she hadn't grown up around a lot of boys her own age, and she was being silly, but honestly, none of the other boys around there appealed.

And there were definitely boys that were noticing her.

His next time off was going to be the following Saturday afternoon, so they made plans to go riding on the grounds. As part of his duties, he had a horse, and hers was stabled there as well.

She loved riding, and looked forward to going. Besides, the weather was supposed to be lovely. Maybe she could convince her elf-maid to help organize a picnic.

Then on Sunday she was to meet his family. She was nervous, but it was going to be alright.

The only hiccough was her grandmother. She didn't say that she disapproved of the squire, but seemed to think that she could do better, a lot better. Who did she want her to marry? Harry Potter?! No, Catherine would be lucky to find someone as kind as honorable as Ian seemed to be.

She wished that she could sit on that chair and ask him a few pointed questions. 'Do you like me? Do you really not care about who my father was? Do you feel as I do, thinking about you all the time when you aren't there?'

She knew that she came across as a love-sick girl but honestly, she felt that deep down, she had found the one.

She just hoped that his family wouldn't reject her outright.

-OO-OO—

Harry was nervous. He had seen the Grangers a few times, talked to them and all, but never for any length of time. And now that he had the thoughts of Hermione that he had running around his head, he wasn't sure it was a great idea to meet them.

His greatest fear is that they would reject him outright.

Hermione was thrilled with the gift of the books. She usually got her school things later, but realized that Harry was right. There might be a few last minute changes on which book, but unlike muggle classes, Hogwarts tended to use the same curriculum year after year.

Which was a different issue, but what could they do about that?

Emma Granger insisted on paying Harry back for the books. He took her aside, and asked if she would please give him muggle money so he could get a few clothes.

Now she and Dan were in no way fashion snobs, but they had not liked the way the boy looked. But he was Hermione's friend, and was therefore treated as royalty in their home. In her busy-ness, the dentists had never really looked at Harry before. Something in this boy's eyes reached out to the mother within her. She had enfolded him in her arms in a moment.

"These are the best you have right now, aren't they?" she asked.

He couldn't talk, her gentle tone had caught him unawares.

"You seem a little thin, Harry. Do you get much to eat?"

"Yes, ma'am. My relatives have been much better this summer. I've gotten a full meal at least once a day, sometimes more." He said, glad to find his tongue again.

She nodded. The little elf that had come with him had been zooming around the house and grounds, and was currently in the kitchen. Heavenly smells were issuing forth. Speaking of food.

"Why don't you help your friend set the table, and I will wash up. It smells like dinner is soon."

She pulled Dan aside and told him what Harry had told her. A quick phone call would be followed by a slow wait, but they had a professional obligation to fulfill. She just hoped that Harry would understand. She had plenty of time to explain it to him.

She went to the dining room and set out a vase for Hermione's flower that Harry had brought her. She saw the young people share a shy smile. Good. She had seen a lot of rotten people in fancy clothes in her day. Today though, she thought she had found a prince dressed as a pauper.

Halfway through dinner the bell rang, and Dobby disappeared from view. Dan went to the door, and was surprised to see uniformed police there already. Alarm bells were ringing in the back of his mind.

"We've received a call about Harry Potter, and were asked to come here to investigate. May we come in?"

"Sorry officer, may I see your badge, please?" Dan started to ask, but the man pulled a wand instead.

"Step back, muggle. You won't be harmed if you don't interfere."

The two children reacted immediately. They had just bought wrist holders for their wands and been practicing all afternoon with them. Their wands were pulled in a trice. Dobby was still absent, but Harry knew that the elf was cunning and brave.

"What do you want with me?" Harry asked. He had stepped in front of Emma, just as Hermione was trying to do with her father.

"Your relatives were so worried about you." The man said. His features were non-descript, obviously some kind of glamour or spell was on him to protect his identity.

"That's not correct. I got permission from my aunt to stay here a few days. I'm not due back yet at all."

That wasn't exactly a lie. He had asked to go to a friend's house, she said out, out and not to come back for the rest of summer. He had shrugged, gotten his trunk for appearances sake, and gotten out. Dobby did the rest. The woman was furious that he had gotten the kitchen floor that clean and shiny.

"Hermione, go call the aurors."

Now normally, one adult, two children, and it would not be considered a contest. But one of the children was Harry Potter. Hermione smiled. She wasn't on the floo, but this clown wouldn't know that.

"Yes, Harry. I'll be sure to point out that someone is here trying to kidnap you."

"Wait! I really am an auror, I just... Well we got a call that you were here Mr. Potter, and the headmaster said that you were to remain at your house." The glamour seemed to shimmer a bit as though it was melting in the summer sun.

Emma looked at the telephone in suspicion.

"Why does the headmaster of a school get to dictate where students live? Is he going to tell me that Hermione has to go stay at the Malfoy's next?"

"NO! I mean, that would not be a safe place at all for a muggle-born sir, not with you-know-who back."

"Wait, I thought that the ministry didn't believe Harry? They've been bad-mouthing him ever since the third task. Who are you? You work for him, the headmaster. Don't you. Show yourself. Finite incantatem!"

Hermione knew that three things should happen. One, her spell should trigger an alarm at the ministry. Two, that alarm should bring real aurors, and three, they should be able to see who had been holding a wand on them. It certainly wasn't who she was expecting.

"Professor Lupin? Why? I thought that you were my friend, friends with Sirius. Why would you do this?"

"I'm trying to keep you safe, son. Truly. I'm a member of the order and was at one time an auror. I really wish you hadn't done that Miss Granger. Come on Harry, let's get you back."

"Stop! Order - what order? You claim to care. Look at him, he is skin and bones. Look at his clothes."

The werewolf wasn't going to be making top ten best dressed in Witch Weekly in this decade, so he was rather nonplussed at the clothes comment. But being underfed was a condition that he could all-too-well consider. If it wasn't for his other best friend letting him sleep in his house, and share his food, his small wages wouldn't cover room much less board anywhere.

He remembered complaining to Dumbledore about Harry when he first started at Hogwarts. The headmaster had promised that he would have the healer look at him, that children matured at different rates, and James was a late bloomer, and so on.

He never did think to check up on that report. And he got busy with his classes. Was he so busy he couldn't take two minutes to check on the lad?

As casually as he could he asked. "So, Harry, on the second day of school, your third year, what did Poppy say about your health? I saw Dumbledore taking you to the infirmary."

"Oh, she didn't see me. He wanted to ask me a few questions, and needed to see her for something. He asked me to go with him so that he could save time."

The werewolf growled low in his throat. He racked his brains for someone he could go to. Someone faithful to Sirius who would not talk out of turn. The answer was simple.

"Harry, I've failed you, and I'm sorry. Or should I say I've failed you again. Let's see if I can't help make things a bit better. Please stay here. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Harry nodded, uncertain as to the sudden change in this man. But, he was a friend of his parents, and his godfather, so for the sake of the closest thing he had to family, he would give him another chance.

Before he returned, a couple from welfare services showed up. Emma Granger recognized the woman, but couldn't place her name. Introductions were made, and they asked the boy several questions. Hermione had been asked to go upstairs, but at one point she came back down.

"Excuse me, please. But this is my friend. Harry, do you want me to hold your hand right now?"

Confused, embarrassed, and afraid, Harry looked up. Here was one person who had never betrayed him, never let him down. Even when things looked their worst those dark days of the basilisk attacks, she came through. He nodded, reaching his hand out to her. She sat on the couch as close to him as she could. She stroked his hair, as he closed his eyes, and described his first years.

By the time he was done, it wasn't just the ladies needing the tissues being passed around. Remus had actually returned part way through the interview, but he and the older woman he brought didn't interrupt. The werewolf was ready to rend Lily's sister limb from limb and do worse to the husband.

Why was he even there? He had other family to go to.

The man then escorted Harry into the bedroom with Dan to photograph the boy. When they had come out, Harry wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

The officials then went into the kitchen with Dan and Emma. Paperwork was filled out, witnessed and signed.

"That's all there is for now. Please report to the clinic first thing in the morning. There will be a hearing at some point. While it may be beneficial to you to testify Harry, you won't have to if you don't want to." The woman reassured him.

"This wasn't your fault. I'll stop by with some books. In the meantime, Dan here has offered to teach you some karate. There's a nice club in town. Doing something like that where you can learn to defend yourself. It will help you to deal with some of helplessness that you might feel. Here's my card. You can call me, anytime, even if you just want to talk. I want you to."

The man had kind eyes, and Harry nodded. He liked the sound of karate. That could be good for him.

After they left, the parents went to the kitchen to talk to the adults that had arrived.

"Will you go with me, to karate?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Any activity that builds your strength and endurance would be good for both of you." The blonde woman said. Harry thought she looked familiar, then remembered Draco's mother.

"Lady Malfoy?" He asked, pulling his wand into his hand behind his back. He really like the new wand holders that Dobby had suggested that they buy.

"No, I'm not Narcissa, but we were close once. Some thought us twins, though I am nearly two years older. My name is Andromeda Tonks, I was her sister."

"Was? Did she die?" Dan asked. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, not that. I was kicked out of the family. My father wanted me to marry one of the Lestrange brothers that Bella had her eyes on. First, getting in Bella's way would have been a death sentence. I knew that girl had serious mental issues from the time she was little, and I found her torturing her dolls. Second, I was already in love with a Ravenclaw a year my junior. Did they care that he was smart, or from an established noble family, had good prospects and that he cared for me? No, none of it. He was a muggle-born, just a step up from farm animals in their tiny minds. I expected to be killed in the first war. No doubt it was Narcissa who protected me. Bats, I mean Bella would have helped torture me if she had had the chance.

"Now that you've heard some of my painful history young man, I hope you consider us on better footing. I can't tell you what level of cousins we are. Your grandmother was my great-aunt. Blacks by blood, regardless of tapestries."

"Cousin? Real family?" He looked up at her in awe.

"Yes Harry, and I have no idea why you were ever placed in a muggle home. My husband is a solicitor, and a brilliant one if I do say so myself. I am sure that he can help us become your legal guardians if that is what you want. The Grangers have offered you a safe place to stay, but I would like to invite you to visit our home as well. Maybe come for dinner on Sundays or something to get to know us."

"Sirius never told me that we were related by blood. I thought he was just my godfather. I want him to get a trial. Do you think that your husband could help with that?"

"What? He never had a trial? But, the, wait. Oh no! He's been innocent all this time! If you know how to send him a note, I would love to be able to get Ted to meet with him. You know. But let me concentrate on you a moment."

She took a deep breath.

"The man took photographs of the injuries. I can't do anything tonight for you, I have to wait until they are done at the clinic. Then, I can heal everything, and get you some help with a counselor. You've been through so much recently. I'm so sorry. I loved James growing up. He was so much fun."

"You knew my dad? Did you know my mum too?"

"Yes, Harry. Not as well, but I admired her. Now, I'll be back tomorrow night with healing potions for you. In the meantime, I need to get going. I'll see you soon."

The woman left with the werewolf.

"Real family Hermione. I don't know how long it will take to feel like it, but I have real family."

Offering Hermione a hug, Harry went to thank the Granger parents for all that they had done and were doing for him.

He was feeling overwhelmed with it all. That night, he sat at the window, petting his familiar in the pale light of the quarter moon.

"You like it here, don't you girl? Plenty of food, a forest nearby for you to fly in and do your hunting. Life is so different now."

She barked her affirmation and did the gentle nibble of his ear that she liked to do. Rising on silent wings, he watched her fly into the night.

-OO-OO-

Catherine approached her grandmother with trepidation in her heart. She knew that the elderly woman was as prim and proper as her mother was not. They were opposite sides of the scale. And here Catherine wanted so badly to more imitate her more sedate matronly example than the other.

Wasn't she supposed to be the wild one? She shook her head in denial.

"Grandmother, I've been asked to step out with a fine young man. I have my father's permission for him to court me, but I want your blessing as well since I am living with you in a spare room here."

Actually, the apartments she had been assigned were fit for a queen. She and her grandmother shared a common area that looked over a private swimming pool. Both of them loved the water, and the glorious fern and plant covered retreat felt like a private rainforest. The enclosure was protected by the elements, but the far wall could be opened to the back gardens as well. Very private, it must have some sort of ward or screen that prevented others from peeking in.

Catherine never went to the elder lady's bedroom, but would spend the morning and evenings with her in their living area. She would often brush the lady's hair, and talk about her dreams and hopes for the future. This time, she was looking at her eye to eye. She saw the wince. She knew it, she wasn't good enough for a future knight.

"Catherine. You know that I am not a blood-purist or any sort of bigot. But we have to face the reality that not all people will feel the same way." She did look sad.

"I understand. I just hoped, I mean, do you think that I will ever find someone that is at my own level?" Tears were threatening to fall. She tried to get them back. She was a Selwyn and would not show weakness in public, not that this was very public. Just the two of them.

"I know my child. It is difficult. Has your mother prepared you for your future duties as a lady of your standing, when the time comes?"

"Grandmere, my mother's idea of preparing me for marriage was to say don't. I won't use the words that she did to express herself, but she feels that experimentation is important to find the right man, and once you did, run away. No, I can say that my preparation for a family is to dream about what I would really like. A home in one place, a nice garden, working as a healer, hopefully having children one day."

The woman's lips pursed. Here was a girl that was clearly not the wild child that her mother was, the daughter that she had longed for when Betsy was small.

"Let me meet this young man of yours. Maybe something can be worked out." The woman had a thoughtful look on her face, and Catherine didn't think she saw the flowers she had been staring at.

"Thank you. I think that you will like him. I hope you will approve of him."

"If you like him, I'm sure that he will meet my approval my dear." This was said kindly. Her hand, just starting to get a few age freckles patted her knee. "I really should be going. I have a meeting in a few minutes. So sad to hear that you are not prepared better. I'm not sure what to say right now. I will think about this, and talk to you more tonight. If he is available, bring your friend to afternoon tea. I'll make an hour to meet him.

Knowing that he had time the girl readily agreed. Hope had ridden a wild broom all morning, up and down and spiraling around. Now, she was a bit in manic mode. She would wear her lilac dress for tea. It was perfect for her coloring. But she wouldn't change until after lunch. She was still working on manners, and so far had spilled food on her clothes more often than not.

Cursing her parents for her unusual upbringing in the jungle, she was determined to do better.

She summoned her elf-maid, and made a special tutoring request. The diminutive female was happy to oblige.

Her life was so different now.

-OO—OO—

"You want to what?"

"Drop Divination and take runes. I can't exactly talk to Professor McGonagall right now, but I really get these. I'm sorry Hermione for not listening to you earlier. Bill Weasley said that runes are used for all sorts of things in magical homes, and was disappointed that Ron hadn't taken interest."

"What about Ron?" Hermione asked. She was done with the boy. She wouldn't let him bully her anymore about anything. She would never consider him a friend again.

Harry investigated his new shoes. Interesting laces, a bright neon green that matched the swooshes on the side. Very classy. He made his decision.

"It's hard Hermione. On the one hand, he's the first person who was ever nice to me. But I don't like the way that he treats me sometimes, and I don't like the way that he treats you most of the time. And I have to get ready to face him again. I know that he hates me."

No need to identify the 'him' that Harry was referring to. Hermione knew all too well. The last few nights her family had been awakened by his screams. His nightmares were terrible. But her mother had had an idea, and was looking into something. Hermione didn't like being left out of the loop, but understood that the older of the two Granger ladies was trying to protect his feelings if whatever it was didn't work out.

"I think that is wonderful Harry. I'm sure that Professor Babbling would let you self-study until you are ready to join the class."

He showed her the first and second year rune course books, and the pile of assignments that he had already completed.

"Dobby made me copies of everything. He even took the professor a note asking if I could go into the fourth year class if I finish the third year work. She said that she wants me to try to do both years this summer. She said that since the class only met once a week that it wouldn't be hard for someone as smart as Lily's son is. She's the first teacher to tell me that I'm smart.

Hermione nodded. Most of the teachers seemed to be afraid to talk to Harry. He was always being gossiped about in one way or another. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I know how smart you are and what a great wizard you are. I'm glad that you are here. And I'm glad that you're my friend."

Harry rubbed his cheek and gave her his brightest smile. Every day since coming here, he had received hugs, cheek kisses, and not once had anyone yelled at him.

The only raised voices were the first night and after that, Remus had said that he quit the order. Whatever the order was. He had been given a mirror to call Sirius, and they talked every day. Remus joined in sometimes, but Harry could see that he was still feeling guilty about something. Hopefully, he would apologize or do whatever he needed to do.

Harry liked the positive feelings that were flowing. He really did, and he wanted Remus to be happier too.

Andi had come back with all sorts of lotions, potions, and healing paraphernalia.

She was worse that Madame Pomfrey!

She came several times, bringing a strange man after finding something odd about Harry's head. He wanted to take Harry to the bowels of the ministry, but both Remus and Andi said no. Sirius would have if he was there.

What was it about people and his scar? It was the only one left after all of the healing that he had gone through. And she promised that the Dursley's wouldn't be adding to any more of any kind to him.

Soon it was official. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were his muggle guardians. Andi offered, but they didn't have the depth of background that the Grangers did, plus, they were already registered in the system. Ted was able to sneak into the ministry, and with a few carefully placed words and documents had him and Andi as Harry's magical guardians.

Harry did accept the invitations to dinner though, and was looking forward to forging new ties with this interesting woman. Andi was willing to teach both teenagers potions, runes, anything that they wanted to study. Ted offered Hermione books on magical history that she had never seen. Both of them were growing not just closer together, but growing magically, physically, and intellectually. They were constantly being challenged by highly talented people.

Before Harry's birthday, the results were hard to miss. He was physically taller, had gained strength and dexterity due to all of the karate and defense lessons. Sirius had banned the order from his home and put it under several different wards. Remus, with not only the permission of Andi and Ted, but them paying for the tutoring, was giving Harry and Hermione private defense lessons that would have made Rufus Scrimageour, head auror, jealous.

He was a better trainer than they had had in many years. Mad-eye was too over-the-top, Sissy-boy Dawlish was milquetoast, but Remus was just right. It was too bad that he couldn't work for them. Bitten by their own prejudicial laws.

As for Harry, he was getting ready for his first real birthday party. He was feeling these strange feelings of acceptance and love with both of his new families. Not that it had always been perfect. There had been friction, nightmares, days that were better than others.

But as he approached his fifteenth birthday, he felt hope. Hope.

-OO-OO—

Afternoon tea was a custom in many British protectorates. So how did this country who tended to have a bit more of a Scottish flavor than English develop this custom? Mystery.

Her grandmother sat in a comfortable chair stirring thick cream in pretty swirls into her dark tea. Her jet black mourning dress had only a bit of tartan sash at the shoulder to give it any color.

She eyed the young man who stirred his plain tea in nervousness. Catherine tried to relax, but her grandmother was wearing an odd glamour. She felt even more embarrassed than normal about her background. Ian looked at the girl, set down his cup, and stood.

"My lady. I know that you don't know me well. You probably think that I have no plans or prospects and that I am not nearly good enough for your granddaughter. Well, I'm not. No wizard alive is good enough for her, not the great Harry Potter himself even if all of his known exploits are real.

"But my lady, I do ask you to consider this. I have a chance here for a good position. It may not come with the highest wages, but it does come with a comfortable home and a salary that well-managed would provide an education for our children should my suit be accepted.

"My mother will not care a knut for Catherine's parentage." The lady stifled a small choke at this comment. "The only thing that matters are our choices. We both wish to serve the light, to do good. To be good."

He knelt on one knee before the woman. "Please do not deny me because you think us uneven, for I truly feel that I will never be her equal, though I would strive to be so every day of my life. My magic, nay my soul is drawn to this girl. Please give me your blessing to see if I can see if these feelings are now returned?"

The woman looked at him, her own tea ignored and cooling nearby. She took his right hand, and turned it over, looking at it.

"Alright, Ian MacIntyre. I see that you've inherited a bit of the poet in ye. But mind your manners here, or the ghost of Duncan Robert Stewart, the warrior king will surely hunt you down."

"Is he often seen in the palace, ma'am?" Catherine asked, eyes wide. The great king may have died fighting in the great war against Grindlewald, but he had stood with Dumbledore. He died the very day that dark lord was defeated.

"No, though I have seen him a time or two." The lady admitted.

"My lady, I know not how to address thee." Ian asked shyly.

"My name is Lady Rose to you, good Squire. Now, I am running late. Catherine is attending school at Hogwarts in the fall. When she returns, she will doubtless be continuing her studies here. Please feel free to write her and to visit her when she is home. I give you my blessing."

The lady stood, and Ian returned to his feet. Catherine stood gracefully for once. Her practice was paying dividends.

"You still have time for a nice ride. I will see you at dinner, Catherine. I expect you every week at this time until school begins, good squire. Good day."

The man bowed to the lady as she swept elegantly out of the room. He turned to the girl who beamed at him. With fingers that were trembling, Catherine pulled a bit of embroidered ribbon from her bag. She pinned it to his arm, the traditional place of such a gift.

"You do know that this means that I am now your champion." He informed her.

"Oh good. That means that you get to deal with all of the trolls we come across." She teased back.

Laughing, they left for the stable, her arm comfortably on his.

Catherine felt peace and hope. For the first time in her life she felt hope.

-OO—OO—

Harry's birthday party didn't go exactly as planned. First of all, Remus showed up with Sirius. This scared the teens until he produced a wonderful parchment declaring his innocence.

It was the best gift that Harry could have ever had.

As a result, Sirius offered to take Harry anywhere that he wanted to go. He turned to Hermione. She had always wanted to visit Egypt and see pyramids. That sounded like fun to the boy-who-lived, and soon everyone was in hastily transfigured desert gear and ready to grab the international port-key.

The Grangers had a wonderful trip into a truly magical land.

The ladies soon learned to wear shoulder length robes and wrap their hair. Harry had turned down an offer of five camels and three goats for Hermione. He thought the bruise would be gone by the time that they came back that he earned by saying that she was worth at least ten camels and a dozen goats. She may have also implied that goats were all he would be kissing any time soon, but Remus suggested saving those for the headmaster and gained him back a few girlfriend points.

Girls were hard to figure out.

Hermione loved the magical tents that they stayed in. She and Harry were even able to improve them, providing the runes for the tap and tub that not only created and banished water, but heated it as well. Though Harry needed some quick adjustments when something happened during Sirius' bath time. For some reason, completely unknown to anyone, especially godsons named Harry, the water went from pleasant warm to artic runoff in short order. The screams were loud and long. Harry brought out his book, and looked them over trying to find the issue. Seeing the new rune on the spigot outlet he let out a sigh. And pointed.

"Wait, but that rune is too neat and perfect…"Sirius started.

"No offense, pup, but yours still look like someone's whose had a bit too much firewhiskey…" Remus added.

"If I didn't, and you didn't, and Harry didn't…" Sirius looked around. There were only four magicals in the tent."

"Harry, it's not too late. And five camels. Just make the counter for five magical camels."

Dan and Emma were enjoying Hermione's pretend pout. His daughter had done a prank. The world must be coming to an end.

The couple looked in wonder and joy as the girl was chased out of the tent, three wands blasting cold water at her. But Harry couldn't let the odds stay uneven for long, and teamed up with her to take on the marauders. They were all soon soaked and laughing like hyenas.

The group were going to be joined by others later in the day, and Dan was just amazed at the changes in their lives since taking this boy in. They had learned so much, seen so much. To say that they were looking forward to the next part of their vacation was an understatement.

And enjoying it with family and friends was priceless.

-OO—OO—

To say that Catherine was nervous meeting her first parent was an understatement. She had baked shortbread and had it in a decorative tin from the gift shop that had not only a picture of the palace on it, but one with the guards out on display.

She thought that his mother might like that.

She debated buying gift for his younger siblings, but thought that might be too much for a first visit. She could resort to bribes, um, gifts later.

Their home was smaller on the outside than inside, typical for the auror housing of that area. The front garden was neat and had several nice rose bushes in various stages of bloom. The back had a little vegetable patch.

Inside was neat but not overly so. Curstaidh and Bridget were introduced, given a treat, and allowed to escape to play.

Mrs. MacIntyre was finishing dinner, and Catherine offered her help by setting the table. The women chatted, and soon the last of her nerves were gone as she worked with the friendly widow. Seonaid had been so worried that Ian would fall for a visitor, or worse, a muggle visitor. She was over the moon that he had brought home a girl with ties to Aragon. And better yet, she was a witch herself!

That meant that their children would have more potential for magic. That was the extent of the family's bigotry, not that she would have grumbled if he had brought home a local muggle. At least, not much.

Catherine was pleased to see that the country took care of its aurors. She didn't want to ask about Ian's father. She was shown a picture of him in uniform. It was at some awards ceremony, and the picture ended with hugs to a pregnant wife, a little girl and a slightly older boy joining in.

By the end of the evening, Catherine had told them the somewhat embarrassing story of finding a nest of unique birds that dive bombed intruders to leave droppings on them that stank badly. And how her mother insisted on collecting said offerings before allowing her to bathe.

Ian shared memories of growing up in the small country, occasionally going sailing with his family, and having almost been caught out by muggles when they forgot to start the illusion for the wires.

In all, Catherine thought it was a great first visit. She left with a flower from Bridget, and a promise that she would love to come back for Sunday dinner again.

Ian escorted her back, choosing to walk the half mile rather than apparate. They talked only of little things, but when they were back at the palace, he kissed her hand.

"Will I see you tomorrow at practice?" He asked.

"I will be there. I might have my school books with me, so don't be too offended if I do a bit of reading."

"I'll join you afterwards, and quiz you on all your new found knowledge." He offered. He had short breaks throughout the day, and he was finding that more and more of that time was spent with this girl.

"I'll bring lunch then. I won't have you starving just to make sure that I am top student of the year."

They both laughed at that. Bowing and kissing her hand again, she went inside.

A part of Ian truly wished that his family had the coin to pay for him to go to school. He truly wanted to be with her, and wasn't looking forward to her leaving. Walking outside the wards, he apparated home.

His mother asked him questions about whether or not he wanted to talk contract and if so, would he like her to contact Catherine's father. He smiled.

His mother approved of his girl. All was right in the world.

-OO—OO—

The Grangers hadn't made their normal vacation arrangements with all of the events that happened in early summer. Other than arranging for their office to be closed for the last part of July and three weeks into August that is. So they were more than happy to go along for the adventure that Sirius arranged, and had a marvelous time for most of it.

They could have done without the magical scorpions in their bed. The constructs looked real, and the first sting had them thinking that they needed medical attention, but the pain faded quickly. Nothing too bad.

Dan the Dentist stalked up to the wizard and started to tell him about all of the tools of torture that he had available and what kind of damage that they could do. And while Sirius was indeed a wizard, there was muggle technology that could render him awake but unable to move.

He said all of it with a completely straight face.

After a quick change of undergarments, Sirius came out apologizing to both adult Grangers and promised to be on his best behavior. And he was too, for almost a week.

Remus told Dan that he was very impressed.

Bill Weasley had dropped by for a time to invite them to a dig. He was going to be headed back to Britain soon. The bank wanted a few more wizards at hand with all of the nonsense happening on the isle. Harry could tell that he wasn't as sad about it as he was trying to appear. Hermione twigged to it too.

"I thought that the French champion had been hired at Gringott's. She's supposed to be starting after her holiday with her family." The girl watched for his reaction intently.

"Oh? That's nice. She's very smart. Great with runes and puzzles. She will be a great asset for the goblins." He said with a little smile at the end.

The teens looked at each other and burst out laughing. They hugged, and Harry kissed Hermione's cheek. Well, that's what he had planned, but she had turned, and half the kiss landed on her lips.

Grabbing onto his Gryffindor courage with both hands, he backed up, then leaned slowly in. She turned her head to avoid clashing noses, and they shared a brief and sweet first kiss.

It was bliss.

Before they got a chance for more though, three manly coughs reminded them that they weren't alone. The blush they shared was redder than Bill's hair. The couple just lifted their chins.

They were definitely ready for more of that, but some better time. Later that day, as the sun headed for the horizon, the couple shared a journey on a magical camel with the group. They got to share a few more kisses this time with the grownups well behind them, the Sphinx and a glowing future in front of them.

-OO—OO-

"I'm going to miss you, Squire Ian. But I will be home for Christmas. I'm sure that my grandmother insist I stay for OWL's but really, I'm sure that I am safer here than Hogwarts. My father can't object if I get an apprenticeship here. I will apply just as soon as I…"

A man's calloused finger touched her rose lips, interrupting the verbal rushing river.

"I am your champion, you are my lady. Is that going to change?" He asked bending down and looking at her at an angle.

"No." She hung her head in shame. It was late. They had ridden together that afternoon, and the setting sun was an all too visible reminder that their time together was short.

"I will miss you my lady." He held her hand, bringing to his lips when he suddenly changed. Moving forward quickly he took the blonde girl into this strong arms. Giving her plenty of time to object or turn away, he tasted her sweet lips.

Their first kiss was bliss. The second even sweeter. The third had them both gasping for breath, which in her current dress was a marvelous display of silk and lace and should be claimed as a national treasure. But only for him to view. Ever.

She pushed away just lightly, but it was enough. They both realized their public embrace, and stopped, blushing.

"I'll see you to the train tomorrow, if you wish." He offered.

She debated that. He'd have to go in his uniform. All of the students would see. Yes, it would cut down on problems, wouldn't it?

"Yes, please. But only if I get another few kisses tomorrow."

"We really shouldn't kiss until we are betrothed." Ian remarked blandly.

"Oh, is that the way that people do that here? I didn't know. Well how to you propose, rather plan, to solve this problem?"

That girl was too clever by half.

"Give me until Christmas, my lady. I might have a solution to propose. I have a plan."

His blue eyes reminded her of the sea. Calling her elf, and getting one last picture of them together with the sunset behind them, she turned to go in.

Neither saw curtains quickly closed or noticed that they had been watched.

Catherine went to bed dreaming of sweet kisses, while Ian went to bed with the memory of what it felt like to hold his lady.

 **A/N – Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2 -First days of School

**A/N - Didn't want to leave on a cliffy, so will try to finish next bit by Sunday.** **I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just playing.**

-OO—OO—

Hermione almost didn't want to return to school. With spending time with Sirius and Remus during the week learning dueling, runes, potions and more as well as being able to be with her boyfriend all the time with no fan-girl interruptions, she had had the best summer of her life.

Dress robes were once again on the list of required school supplies. This time, Harry didn't wait.

"Hermione, whatever it is. Dance, ball, cotillion, whatever, will you go with me, please?" He had asked the day that they got their book lists in early August.

"I don't know. I might want to go with my boyfriend." She teased. He looked down, then up. They had been softly trading kisses since Egypt. Harry looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hermione, do you think, I mean, does that mean, I want, but I never have, and I don't want you to get hurt, being a target, but you probably are anyway, and I will try to protect you, but it would be great. Would you? Please?"

Knowing him as long as she had, she had followed the verbal babble. She nodded, and they exchanged their most passionate kiss to date.

"Will then, I will be going with my boyfriend. You're in luck though. He just happens to live in your mirror." They exchanged another kiss before Harry took out his magical communication device.

Calling his two honorary uncles he cried "Before any of you think of inviting Hermione out, she's mine! Mine I say!"

The look that Sirius and Remus gave him told them that the marauders had no clue what was going on, but joined in the joy of the moment anyway.

Together, wearing robes that proclaimed Harry to be heir of the House of Black and Hermione under that House's protection, they got a carriage together. Neville and Susan soon joined them. Susan at first had thought that Harry had cheated to get in, but soon saw the truth. Cedric had told her some things about Harry that made her change her mind about the lad.

They were talking when they saw a new student coming onto the train. Her robes were different, very formal and made of the finest silk. Her house badge seemed familiar, Harry had seen it when Sirius was teaching about the other pureblood houses, but he couldn't place it.

The young lady's elf had her trunk on board, and the young man with her picked her up to put her on the train. The graceful bow, and hand kiss had all of the girls in the area swooning. Now here was a man who knew the way to a girl's heart.

Waving a last goodbye, the girl moved to the carriage with her trunk.

The girls look at each other. This must be the person that they had been asked to watch for.

Hermione got up, and she and Susan went over to the girl in the empty carriage to introduce themselves, and offer to have her ride with them. A nod of acceptance and the girl stood. It showed the elf hadn't left though as the trunk was magically transported to the other carriage in an instant.

Neville stood as she entered, and Hermione coughed low. Harry quickly followed suit. The newcomer seemed a bit stunned to meet the boy-who-lived so quickly, but unlike others did not stare at his scar. Instead, she spread her attention among the group and listened to them talk of their adventures at the summer.

She had debated what to say about herself, and decided on a short resume. She would not want to lie about herself, but advertising that she was raised in the jungle would sign her death warrant with a certain group. No, she needed to be a shirt-tale relative coming to school for her OWLs likely to not return.

Many a pureblood but poor family did that. Allowed them to put 'Hogwarts' on any job application without paying for the full seven years. NEWTs for most jobs were just not necessary.

Catherine brought out and taught them an ancient Aztec game played with polished gems. Since they had just gone to Egypt, the talk soon turned to similarities and differences in the cultures.

They spent the day talking and playing games. Luna had joined them and sometimes the conversation would just stop when Luna would mention one of her fantastic creatures, and Catherine would agree and talk about its diet or sleeping habits.

The group, all but Luna, would look at her. She had appeared so normal at first. Must be a blonde thing. Later, when she and Luna went to the loo she asked if they could make time to talk privately.

"Of course, but you're the first one I've ever met, not that I will be telling anyone."

"You're a seer. Thank you for keeping my secrets. I thank you for that. I've never had a girlfriend before. Not for long at least." Catherine looked at the girl with hope. Maybe all of the death-eaters kept their daughters at home.

"I've just recently made friends for the first time myself. They do make all the difference."

The girls linked arms, a difficult thing to do on the train. The only tense part of the journey was when Draco Malfoy showed up. He was with his bookends, rather his bodyguards/friends.

He started his normal greetings then stopped. He saw the new girl, her robes, and just stopped.

"I beg your pardon, but you seem to be lost. I would invite you to my carriage, but we have not been introduced by our families. I see that you are a Selwyn, wonderful family. I am Draco. Draco Malfoy. Please let me know if you would like a tour of the castle later. There are several nooks to admire, I mean wonderful views. In nooks." He quieted.

"Thank you, Scion Malfoy. I'm sure that my champion Squire Ian MacIntyre will be happy to hear that someone of your caliber offered to give me such a tour."

Malfoy paled. "I meant no insult my lady."

"None taken. Just so that you are aware. Thank you. Good day." Catherine turned to her new friends.

Draco bowed and left the carriage, dismissed like a common house-elf! Well, this would not stand. His father would hear about this. He left and went to talk with his year-mates about the pureblood princess that needed to be put in her place.

"Was it something I said? I was just trying to let him know..." Catherine started.

"That he was a git. Oh, he knows that. He just won't admit it." The first of the red-heads said.

"So true my brother. But we do remind him from time to time." They bowed.

Hermione stood. "We've no time for Dumb and Dumber, so please, make you way to another place to sit. I'm sure the roof is available."

"Now Hermione, why are you mad at us?"

"We weren't the ones that made you blue….

"That was someone else, we're sure."

"I've spent the summer with the original marauders, and let me tell you something. I have watched, I have listened and I have learned. This is your only warning." Power emanated from the young woman.

"Gred, I've think we're needed elsewhere."

"I agree Forge, let's depart while we can."

Catherine looked on in amusement as the two boys left. Neville laughed. "You know, now that I've met Bill, I can't help but wonder what happened to Percy?"

Harry had the surprise answer. "I know that. He got caught by something like a dementor, but instead of taking your soul, it took his sense of humor."

Everyone chuckled, even Catherine, though she didn't know why.

As the train ride ended, they walked together to the carriages. Harry could now see what pulled them.

"They are beautiful. What are they called?" Catherine asked, petting the horse-like creature before her. "I bet that you are magnificent to fly. Want to go for a ride sometime? Yes, yes you do."

The head was bobbing up and down. The others were confused at the girl's antics, but Harry and Neville just watched.

As they settled in, Hermione just looked at the newcomer. "Wait, you can see one of Luna's invisible creatures. What about fairies, snorkacks, nargles, and such?"

Catherine looked at the girl in dismay. She was clearly a powerful witch but was asking about such basic beings.

"Hermione, please believe me, I'm no bigot, but you're muggle-born, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I don't see…"

"I know. You were raised with science and tech, tech, tech-something in place of magic. When you are raised in the magical world, well, you become more open to ideas. If you'll let me, I'll show you how to see more than you do now. But I warn you, your world will change."

Hermione looked at her. The girl's offer seemed genuine, not mocking. And she was clearly interested in being friendly with her. She could tell the difference.

"All right. Tomorrow's Monday, so we'll get our times-tables and all. We'll see then when we have time."

Minerva McGonagall walked over to the teens as they entered the hall. Catherine started to curtsey, but the woman stopped her.

"If you'll follow me, we'll sort ye first before the little ones."

Catherine waved to her new friends.

"I'll save you a seat." Luna called.

They hadn't talked houses much, but the group had representatives from three of four houses. If you counted Draco's visit, she had met someone from all four.

No one thought that the future healer was headed towards Slytherin though.

Her elf saw her headed for the child's sized stool and transfigured into an armed chair with a high back, burgundy cushions and with gold filigree. It rather matched Dumbledore's. She sat down regally, and the hat went upon her head.

'Oh, my. It's been a long time since I've seen one of you here.'

'I thought that there were a lot of children of death-eaters here. Please, my friends don't know. If they did, they wouldn't like me.'

'Death-eaters? What? NO! As to your friends - you need to give them a chance. You might be surprised. Um, it isn't good for you to be alone here. Tell me, honored one, do you have the money to bring your knight-in-training here? If so, it would be a very, very good idea. You've had a few memories removed. I truly would be saddened to see you hurt. But my job here is to put you somewhere. I think that Filius would be most helpful to you in your quest. So better be…'

"RAVENCLAW!"

There was polite applause, and the girl took off the hat. At a look the stool returned to normal as well. Her elf was unrepentant though.

Imagine a lady sitting on a milk-stool!

She waved at a disappointed Susan and Hannah, and again at Hermione. She noticed another red-headed boy just staring at her not far from where Hermione sat. He was busy pawing a girl next to him who seemed to be trying to catch Harry's eye and showing off her newest catch.

Catherine put her visual focus to the sorting and watching the professors, but her mind was thinking about what the hat had said. Hum. Bringing Ian here.

Would he want to come? Yes, but as a student, he would have to give up his small salary. That could be a problem for his mother. Catherine had her trust vault, and her paternal grandmother's vault in a couple of month's would be hers. The amount of gold was enough to buy ten modest houses and still have enough to not have to work again, but she wanted to. She didn't want to manipulate Ian ever. No lies.

Then she saw Draco talking to a dark-haired boy with fair skin who was sitting far from the dark-skinned boy she had seen earlier. He was the only one of boys wearing green and silver who seemed nice at all. She didn't like the way that they were looking at her.

The hat was right. She needed her champion here. Wait! She could hire him! Yes, that would solve the problem. Or, it could if he would accept the money. Maybe she could convince her grandmother to offer it. Yes, her grandmother could ask for one of the squires to go to Hogwarts to look after her, scholarship included. Catherine smiled.

She would tell him, when they were in their eighties or so. She wouldn't keep secrets from someone she really liked.

Penning a quick note, she handed it off to her elf maid.

She looked grumpy at being a glorified owl, but took the message anyway. This was payback for making the chair too ornate, she knew it.

Catherine didn't know what to make of the pink-bedecked professor with the odd speech. She would have to ask others later. She would ask the girl opposite her, but they were talking animals and important things.

Catherine enjoyed talking with Luna. It appeared that her classmates were just as close-minded as Hermione. The girl shook her head. Well, too bad the forest was forbidden. She would have to find out why regarding that – how was she to gather wild ingredients, animal hair and by-products and other essential fresh materials without going there?

She was shown to her new rooms and prepared for bed.

Her maid had returned as Catherine finished with her shower.

"She not only approves the plan, she wished that she had thought of it herself. She refuses to use your money. Expect your lover to be here soon." The elf was clearly in mood.

Pulling out one of her spare boxes of specialty fudge, she opened the wrapper.

"Tippy, I love you, and I've made you upset. Whatever it was, I am truly sorry. Here, please take a piece?"

The elf looked at the fudge. It had nuts and caramel and was very, very rich. It was also her favorite.

"Tippy is ladies maid. I is helping you in bath, helping you to dress and undress, and helping you to be proper lady. Do I have wings? Does I fly?"

Catherine shook her head. "I'm so sorry. I did it again. I still have much to learn. Do you want to give me lines or something as punishment?"

The elf looked at her. "No. And I is happy that you is getting more staff here. Truly."

Catherine beamed as the elf took a bite of the offered treat.

"Friends?" she asked.

"I is not supposed to be, but I is. I truly is. I loves you, Catherine. You needs to be careful. Lots of bad, bad wizards here. And a few bad witches too."

"I will be. And you and I are going to practice talking. You are my friend. And I love you too."

They shared a hug, and Catherine laid down to sleep. Tippy conjured a small cot for herself and placed it at the foot of mistress' bed. She too went to find the land of nod.

-OO—OO—

"Harry, it's getting late. The prefects will be back soon, and yell at us for not being in bed."

"Well, then, let's not disappoint them. Mine or yours?"

"Git." She gently slapped his chest before pulling him back for another kiss.

"Goodnight, my princess. Sleep well."

"Goodnight, my handsome prince. You too."

They finally went to their separate beds. Harry shook his head again over the prefect thing. Hermione hadn't been happy to get her badge.

She'd been even more unhappy to find that Harry didn't get one.

She wrote a note explaining that she was focusing on her studies, and while she would love to have served as a prefect, she just couldn't at this time. She would be happy to try to find and befriend the new fifth year coming in, though. She just didn't want to lose so much precious study time. Or so she said.

Looking at Ron's bed, snores already sounding from it, Harry knew exactly why.

It wouldn't take long for staff to figure out that Ron and Lavender weren't doing their jobs. He also knew that none of the fifth year girls would take it after hearing Ron's little speech to her about Hermione abandoning her duty to him and how she had better make up for it by being ready to do his homework.

"Of course Mr. Weasley, or was that Lord Weasley, I'm so sorry I offended you. Would you like me to chew your food for you as well?"

"I can handle that on my own. You just need to do the research and homework stuff." The red-head explained.

She recognized that she was doing it again and turned to him speaking slowly, clearly and loudly.

"I Will Not Do Your Work. I Will Not Tutor You. I Will Not Let You Copy My Notes." More quietly she added. "We are not friends, and haven't been in some time. I grieve for that. I've made some good ones though, and they agree with me that in order to fight evil we need to be fit and smart and ready. I spent my summer reading and studying and practicing. You look at me as though I am insane, but the dark lord wants to kill my boyfriend. If you think that I am just going to stand around and cry and let him then you don't know me at all. I'm Hermione Jean Granger, and Voldemort is scared to say MY name."

She left the room with cheers ringing in her ears. Ron looked as though he wanted to argue about something.

But there was no one there to argue with. Harry had followed her out.

"Have I ever told you that you are brilliant?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry, why did I say that? It's going to get back to him, and then he'll probably kill my parents. I was just so mad."

"Your parents live with Sirius. You can talk to them right now. He'll keep them safe. We now have four brilliant adults trying to come up with ways to defeat him. And no, I won't say his name. You know what a taboo is? Well, here we've got too many people to track it down, but I don't want to get in the habit of saying it. For later, when we aren't in the center of a thousand wizards." He held the upset witch close.

They eventually went back, and did some practice kissing before bed. Practice made perfect.

-OO—OO—

The knight commander called a small group of squires into the room.

"Well men, I have to say that of all of the missions that I have been given, this has to be one of the cushiest. I need three young men, preferably who have not taken OWL's yet for this job. The mission is one school year at Hogwarts long. Why do I use that measure? Because the job is to go and be a student at school and be kind to a particular student and help watch over her. That's it. The girl must come from money, as this is not cheap. Oh, and did I mention that you not only get your normal salary, but bonuses since the hours are long? You are getting paid to go to school my lads. Now please, don't make me tell you what a great opportunity this is.

Ian had his name on the parchment signup practically before the man dropped it on the table. There were only five that really were young enough to qualify. He picked three, and Ian was happily packing his bags to go to school.

There was just one little problem. He really needed to be there five minutes before.

-OO—OO—

Catherine was not lost. She was headed to charms, and when the staircases moved the wrong way. She knew where she was, she just couldn't get there from where she was. Turning around, she tried a different way, only to discover the dark-haired friend and the Draco boy from the train.

"Someone has been very, very bad."

"Someone needs to be spanked."

Catherine pulled her wand only to have it fly into the other boy's hand.

She tried to call for her elf, but no sound came out.

The boy did another spell, and Catherine's expensive robes disappeared, leaving her standing there in her chemisette, corset and pantaloons.

The boys were speechless.

Catherine took advantage of their moment of distraction to back up to the nearest door. She opened it and closed it in a rhythm, unable to escape the cul-de-sac she was in, unable to scream, but the boys seemed unable to approach.

-OO—OO-

Hermione felt a tug at her hem. Looking down she could see nothing, but she felt pulled out of the classroom. Harry followed her in curiosity. They found Theo Nott holding a silk robe, and a spare wand, and both he and Draco were staring at a vision of loveliness. In all her glory. No one was better looking surely. He knelt down, and the other boys did too.

After all, this girl, no this woman was clearly some kind of royalty or something from an even higher plane.

"Really!" Hermione huffed, took the hijacked robe back, and put it on the half-naked girl. She then noticed the wand and returned it to its owner. By then, the boys were coming around.

Harry was embarrassed. He hadn't even tried to look away.

He did offer an arm to Hermione who rolled her eyes. Unsure of what to say, the trio just left. Normally, Harry would give them a warning but he wasn't ready to talk yet. Pink lace.

Theo and Draco were coming around, but were still kneeling there. They had had a bigger dose than Harry though.

"Thank you for your help."

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"I'd rather not say around Harry. Let's just say that you need a similar get up. Harry, would you like for Hermione to have garments like mine?"

Bobble-head toys would come and go, but the boy-who-lived was busy demonstrating the live Harry Potter version, complete with drool.

"Oh, yes please. Please. I have gold. I would pay. Lots. Hermione, you need clothes like that, right? I mean, it's wrong for me to stare at Catherine, but you, I can look at you 'cause your mine. Mine Mione."

"Oh boy. Please tell me that it will wear off soon? We're supposed to be in charms." Hermione asked.

Catherine shrugged. Together, they went back to class.

-OO—OO—

Luna sat with her at lunch. "Want to go to the lake after classes later?"

Catherine did, but didn't want to go alone. She felt bad about Harry. He was recovered now, and was feeling embarrassed over what happened earlier. Neville came over and sat with them. He was giving dark glances to Draco and Theo.

"Is it true that they threatened you?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Those two are some of the biggest gits in school. From now on, you don't go to class alone. Here, Justin and Terry, come and meet Catherine. She's new. From the plants that she talks about I would say she's from…"

Catherine's eyes got very big.

"Aragon, that's right. However did you know? Not many from there, I know, but that's where I was born, and my mother, and hers as well. In fact, I think that my family was with Bonnie Prince Charlie when they broke away from England."

"Wait, what? He was a wizard? I thought he was killed…" Justin looked confused.

Catherine stopped her babbling long enough to touch Neville's hand. "Thank you. I'll explain later."

"What's this? Gone only a day, and making time with other boys?" The voice was friendly and the best sound in the world to her ears.

"Ian!" She flew into his arms, and nearly started crying. She was so happy to see him.

"This here is Marcus, and this fine man is Duncan. We've just transferred here as well. Introduce use please?"

And she did. Neville and Luna were in the 'friends' category already. The boys had done something to decide who went to what house, but there was no sorting for them. She wondered how that had happened but decided that she really didn't care.

"I can't say much for the fashion here, my lady Catherine. I do hope that we can convince you to dress properly for our practice? However will we manage if without the sight of you in your very pretty gowns? These robes hide your beauty, and should be banned for the good of the kingdom."

"Duncan? Like the poet? You've a fine silver tongue good squire." Her blush made it clear that she didn't mind the flattery at all. Then what girl could really mind a handsome fellow saying she was pretty?

Ian joined her for afternoon classes, and she was able to introduce him to the famous Harry Potter and his not-yet-famous witch Hermione. Together, the group went out to the lake, and Luna introduced them to the squid. The boys were able to take Catherine aside.

Duncan cleared his throat. "We've heard odd tales today…"

She held up a hand. "It is a very embarrassing tale. Let me tell Ian, and he can tell you. But let me say that I am pleased to see you. I hope you like being here at least?"

They all nodded at that.

"Do you see that young man there? From what I have gathered last night and today, no one has given him any special training. He's a mage, you can feel it. I know that you all will practice. Could you include him? Please?"

The men put their heads together. "We propose a trade. You and your lady friends dress properly and come cheer us on."

"That's all? Surely you have expenses…"

"Gold! My lady, you insult our honors. And an honor it would be to teach such a lad as Harry Potter. But when one is tired and it is difficult to go on, we need our inspirations!"

Catherine laughed. "Very well. I'll talk to Tippy about getting some of my friends dressed properly. But according to the rules we have to wear robes to class. So no whining about that, if you please good squire."

Ian walked over to Harry. "My mates and I have to stay in top form, fighting wise. It would be an honor if you and your friend Neville would join us. No offense to any of the ladies but this is a man's fighting organization. We will be happy to teach the ladies separately. It is just the way were are. We run in the morning, will go to classes, and will do about an hour and half or so of field practice each day."

He outlined their physical and magical goals. The Gryffindor boys' eyes widened.

"Could we include Fred and George Weasley, please? They're my friends and partners." Harry explained. The squires shrugged and agreed readily enough. Four was a small enough number for them to handle and they knew that a palace mage would be by from time-to-time.

Ian then took his lady for a short private stroll. By the time that she was done explaining what Theo and Draco had done, Ian was ready to go hunting. He promised her that they would be apologizing and be respectful. Or else.

She decided not to mention her enchanted corset. It was supposed to be secret, and the only thing that the boys who saw would remember is that they thought she was pretty.

She did think that giving Luna and Hermione one wouldn't ruin the secret too much. She would have to see about Hannah and Susan. She hadn't spent as much time with them yet.

"So ladies, would you like to see what we wear in Aragon?" She pulled the picture book that she had of her and Ian riding, walking in the garden, and some of the shots of just her in various poses around the palace.

"Would you be willing to wear dresses like this so that Harry and Neville can get proper training?"

They didn't understand the question. One look at the dresses, and both were ready to send home for gold. They would love those!

It was a happy and busy elf that quickly put together four outfits for her new friends, with only Luna and Hermione the secret recipients of enchanted underclothes.

The next day saw the ladies properly attired headed out for practice. Several people in the castle saw this and wanted to object. The only problem was that the students practicing were members of the royal guards of an ICW nation! If they were denied the right to practice their craft, it could cause a diplomatic incident.

No, for now it would be best just to watch and wait. Eventually someone would make a mistake.

For one of the watchers, it was watching Catherine that had caused the most hurt. She was blonde, bubbly, beautiful. Boys flocked to her as bees to a flower. She needed to be brought down a peg or two, that much was a given.

She had everything, money, good name, and good breeding. No, she was going to be brought down low.

-OO—OO—

The next day, Harry was surprised to see Hermione and Catherine joining the men in running. He and Hermione had been doing all sorts of things to get fit, and stay in shape. Luna soon joined them. They were in muggle jogging suits that weren't skin tight, but were not loose robes either.

"Fitness is important to magic." Catherine shrugged. They started around the lake, using fallen logs and various rocks as part of the exercise. Climbing, jumping, and the occasional swinging was all in fun. The best part to Harry was the singing. He didn't understand the words, but the music stirred his soul.

Neville and Luna had the hardest time keeping up, but the group jogged in place or circled around for a go at a different rock when they were having difficulty. The camaraderie was all in good cheer.

Soon, they were back at the castle, and everyone dispersed to their dorms to get ready for the day. They decided to sit together at the Hufflepuff table as Duncan and Marcus wanted to ask Susan and Hannah to join them for the morning run. It was a happy group that left for classes. Harry was excited about his first real runes class.

Catherine was happy not to have to spend the year away from Ian.

"Squire Ian, I think that your robes, while of best quality and I do admire the unicorn badge that represents Aragon heraldry, I cannot support this garb. It is a crime you are not allowed your uniform in school."

Ian kissed her cheek. "Thank you. I feel the same about you. But let us not tarry."

They enjoyed runes and worked on the assignment together. While Ian had studied runes, he wasn't as prepared for this class as he would like to have been. But Catherine helped him and they had fun putting the puzzle assignment together.

Harry and Hermione also finished their work just before it was time to go. Professor Babbling smiled at the quartet.

"Your father was one of my favorites Catherine. Oh, don't panic! There aren't that many Selwyn's left. I won't be blabbing. He was such a bright and talented man. He made a mistake and tried to change. There are many more who make a mistake, won't admit, and won't try to do right ever again. Now which one do you think that I would have more compassion for?"

Catherine looked up, and smiled at the teacher. She had several good points. It was just hard sometimes.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

Catherine walked over to one of the nooks that overlooked the lake and sat down.

"My father had a small but important import business. He made good money in the potion ingredient field. One day, he was approached by men who promised him wealth beyond his dreams and power. He was seventeen, and had just struck out on his own. Unlike others, he wasn't forced to kill for his dark mark; the illegal and potentially dangerous supplies he brought in was proof of his loyalty.

"Then one day something happened. He rescued a kidnapped girl or girls, I know that was part of it. Another was that he learned something. Rather several things about the dark wizard he was serving. You may want to sit down for this one."

She looked around, but it was just the four of them. "The dark one's father was a muggle, and he killed him. And killed his muggle grandparents."

"There's more. Harry, I didn't know how to approach you before, but now that you've gotten to know me a bit, please let me finish before you decide whether or not to be my friend. My father truly wants to make up for his past. He gave me memories of his to give to you. I can have my elf get my pensieve. I don't know what the memories are, my father said that they were for you to watch, and he made me promise that I wouldn't watch them.

"You have to understand that my family is now completely against the dark one. Whatever I can do, I will help you as I can. Even if it is only to offer you cool water after fight practice."

She pulled out a wooden rack that looked like a shortened test-tube rack that had a dozen crystal vials. Each had silvery liquid in them.

"Tippy bring my pensieve please." Her tone was always kind when dealing with her elf. Soon, she had a beautiful stone basin that resembled the drums they had seen in Egypt in shape, but the top was a shallow bowl. Runes covered the base and edges. She demonstrated how to use the pensieve by exacting a memory of one of the many duels she had seen in Aragon. He asked to keep that memory.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked.

"Consider it a debt of honor, not to you per se, but to the souls of those my father hurt. He knew the potions made with ingredients he supplied had to be bad. To learn he might have enslaved people with liquid imperious, or worse. This is part of his redemption. Do I wish my father wasn't a death eater? Of course. But I am proud of him for the path that he has chosen."

Harry looked at the pretty girl. Most people seemed to want something from him – please rescue me, or come be my boyfriend, or something. They all seemed to want to have claim on him and his time. To him, it was like the wizarding world in general saw him as their personal chew toy or knight as the need of the day demanded.

This girl was different. She had brought him intelligence; good information that might prove useful. He would like to have had the warning about Tommy boy's muggle father earlier, but that was not this girl's fault – she had been living in hiding before the dark one returned. No, her father sent her here to be with Dumbledore, the only wizard that Tom Riddle was afraid of.

"Catherine, just because your family made mistakes doesn't mean I am going to hold it against you. Look at my relatives, on the other hand, please don't. I want to be friends with you and Ian, and I think Hermione does too." He reached for his girlfriend's hand, and she smiled at the couple from Aragon. "You have offered me help and training. The least I can do is offer my friendship in return."

He extended a hand first to Ian to shake and then Catherine.

"Good man. My mother already loves her. She was so convinced that no one would accept her based on her parents. She does have a good and kind grandmother." Ian kissed Catherine's hand.

"Thank you. And maybe we can invite you to visit Aragon at the summer holidays, and Ian can show you the various places that the guards practice. It is quite impressive." Catherine added.

"Oh, I would love to learn how to ride side-saddle. That looks amazing."

"I love horses. So you've never been riding?" Catherine asked her bright friend with the wild hair.

"I love riding. We've been riding lots of places."

"But you said you've never ridden side-saddle. Surely you haven't ridden, you know." She lowered her voice conspiratorially. "Like the men do."

The girls laughed. Catherine had ridden horses all her life, and had learned a bit of dressage along the way. She had ridden astride, of course. She was just having a bit of fun.

Harry looked at Ian looking at Catherine. He felt that he had found good people here, and looked forward to learning from this man after that brief duel he had watched. Squire MacIntyre clearly had talent.

-OO-OO—

Their schedule led to Thursday where they would be having double defense and double potions. Ian looked forward to the former, while Catherine looked forward to the latter. Defense was with Hufflepuff, while their potions' class was with their friends in red and gold.

Ian sat at his desk nearly quivering with excitement. His quill and parchment ready to jot down each word of wisdom.

Catherine had forgotten to tell him about Professor Toad's speech from the welcome feast.

"Wands away, books open." They spent an hour reading. Ian was clearly bored, as were all of the boys. Well, and most of the girls to be honest.

He stood and waited to be recognized.

"Mr. MacIntyre, was there something you didn't understand in the text?"

"No madame, I wanted to know when would be practicing. Shields have to be practiced each day to build up strength, and magic, like our muscles, has to be exercised in order to…"

"Hmm, hmm." She interrupted. "This course is covering the theory of defense. You may return to your reading."

Catherine stood now. "But we have our OWL's this year! How are we to get a good score on the practical without…?"

She too was interrupted. The woman looked at her with glee. "Ten points from Ravenclaw, and detention with me Miss Selwyn. The ministry has given this direction. If you pay attention and understand the theory, you won't have any problem with the test."

The woman was far too happy with giving Catherine undeserved punishment Ian thought. For the first time in a long time, he felt fear. The kind from a nightmare where something isn't that terrible, and you should be able to escape. But you can't. He felt fear for his lady.

Well, she wouldn't be facing this nightmare alone.

The other students slipped back from disgust to boredom as they too went back reading the dry-as-dust text.

At the end of class, Ian let out a snort of derision. "That was defense? Why don't they call it cattle-call? Or prepare-for-death class? I'm not going back to that. I'll drop the class, and suggest you do too. We'll do self-study. We can get a spare space somewhere, I'm sure.

Susan and Hannah both heard him say that as they headed to lunch together, and asked if they could do the same. They also reminded Ian that he had offered to teach a ladies class since the girls weren't welcome to the manly men's club. Well, that's what Hannah called it.

"Ian, instead of just ladies, couldn't we have a mixed class just for OWL prep at that time slot? Invite our friends?" The pretty blonde suggested.

"I can deny you nothing, my lady. It shall be as you say. But do let us ask Professor Flitwick's blessing on this."

They saw the half-goblin on the way in, and did get his blessing. He had been receiving complaints all day, as well as requests to do some tutoring. He didn't have time to teach all seven years of two courses, but would gladly give help and pointers to students who were breaking off on their own.

They then sat down to lunch with their friends.

"Harry, you had defense yesterday. Catherine got detention for asking a question." Ian outlined a basic plan of teaching theory and having a practice that was safe for the ladies to join in. All would be better prepared for their OWL's. He mentioned that Flitwick would give them a basic outline of the spells and theory they would need to study in order to ace the test as well.

Harry seemed to be only half listening though. When he heard that Catherine had detention, no one noticed him put his hands in his lap, his left rubbing the top of his right.

"I'll have to get Andi's permission to switch classes. I had to for Runes. I'll write to her right away."

"And I'll write Sirius." Hermione said. Sirius had offered his help and protection to the girl whose brilliance had helped save his life and gain his freedom. Getting Albus to sign over her guardianship in the wizarding world was the least that he could do.

While the rest sat back, Harry went up to Flitwick. The goblin saw his face and pulled the boy to the side.

"Sir, you can't let Catherine go to detention. She'll be hurt." He unconsciously rubbed his hand in sympathy.

"Come to my office after potions Mr. Potter. This is too public to talk here."

He nodded. He wouldn't complain for himself, but he couldn't let that pretty girl be scarred.

He would never tell Hermione this, but his new patronus thought was of his girlfriend wearing Catherine's undergarments. With pink lace. And delectable silk.

He wiped the drool from his face and went back to lunch with his friends.

And they still had potions to face. Goody.

-OO—OO—

"As you are new here Miss Selwyn, I'll only deduct five points. This time." The man was sneering at her.

She looked up from her book in confusion. He had said 'the directions are on the board' but there was something off about the familiar potion. She found not one but two steps that were different in the book, but she hadn't said anything. She had held up two fingers, then quickly one and five. The brilliant Hermione had twigged to it, and had written down the adjustments needed as well.

The girl stood.

"With respect sir, may I know what caused the point deduction? I was getting ready and I was checking…"

"You are to come to class prepared. There is no need for your book or wand in this class."

"I see." She sat gracefully. It was a bad as the press had led her to believe. No wonder so many of Aragon's healers were going to Britain. Without potions masters, the country would soon be in terrible trouble. Worse trouble that is.

She put her book away. She had the information that she needed. Here was the one area that she could help Harry and Ian instead of the other way around. She whispered quiet instructions, and explained why as she prepared the potion. While others in the room had an off-purple color, hers was a perfect lilac as was Ian's, Harry's and Hermione's.

They filled several glass vials. The potion was a good healing elixir when made properly. Most of the room cauldrons had nothing more than a poor floor wax. Terrible waste of ingredients.

When they went to turn them in, she got a 'T' for the day for cheating. Ian received an acceptable, as did Harry and Hermione. All of the Slytherins that had any kind of brew received an 'O'.

She already had one detention, she didn't need a second.

Ian waited until everyone was out of the room.

"I know what you are, I can sense the darkness in you. Stay away from Catherine. I don't know why you have it in for her. She won't be back to your class. I won't allow it. But I know your kind. You're a snake that strikes from hidden recesses. Well, Snake, I have a sword that can be used to remove your fangs permanently. Leave her alone." His power flared a bit, his light banishing the darkness from the furthest corner of the room.

The man shook himself. What was he doing? Bullying a fifteen year old because she caught him deliberately sabotaging the Gryffindors. Why was he even doing that? He should be encouraging people like Miss Selwyn and Miss Granger. They could be leaders in this field someday.

He looked up at the young man who was taller than the lanky potions professor. "I don't know why I did that. I'm sorry."

The man pointed at his left arm. "Have it removed if you want to save your soul."

The blonde left, leaving a pale faced man with dark hair weeping in a decidedly darker place now that he had left.

It appeared that there was more than one champion of light in the castle after all.


	3. Chapter 3 - Of Knights and Staves

**A/N - Still don't own Harry Potter.**

-OO—OO—

Catherine was at Madame Umbridge's office door at eight that night. The door opened, and she went in. She thought she felt something brush by her as the door opened, and the night just got creepier. The woman insisted that Catherine drink her horrible bitter tea. Then things got very creepy.

The woman was asking about the Selwyn's started several generations back. She was quoting who married who and had children when for almost an hour. The woman cackled with glee. Didn't she understand that most had been killed in the war?

"That's enough. You were very rude in class today. I think writing out 'I will know and keep my place' will be good. Here's the pen, there's the parchment. Begin.

She wanted to refuse. She knew what the pen was. It was a blood quill. It was used for contracts, it was used for legal documents. In Aragon, it was illegal for an individual to own. It was in Britain too, but she didn't know that. Unwillingly, she picked up the pen, and started to write. Blood started to drip on her hand.

"I've seen enough. Miss Selwyn, stop, stop!"

She looked up. Her head of house stood there, angry. He went to the floo, and called for something she couldn't understand. She sat there, waiting for her next instruction.

Madame Umbridge had tried to get to the teacup that Catherine had used, but a quick body-bind, and the woman was sitting in a pink over-stuffed chair. Professor Flitwick talked to several people, one of whom ran a wand over Catherine.

"She needs to get to St. Mungo's right away. Not alone though."

Flitwick opened the door, and not only was the expected young man there, he had friends. All the better.

Ian had to be restrained when he heard what the toad woman had done to his lady. Together with an auror, a lady auror mind you, with bright pink hair, the group floo'd to the magical hospital.

Flitwick turned to the now former DADA teacher. "You know, I thought that you were a horrible girl when you were here, always running after the wrong sort. I hoped that you would take the opportunities given you, and change your course. But no. You were determined to get to Azkaban one way or another. And now you have.

"You've no idea what you threw away tonight. I almost feel sorry for you." Flitwick shook his head in sorrow at the waste of a life.

Unable to do much, not even able to struggle against her bonds, she was led away to the holding cells in the ministry. The secret ones. Cornelius Fudge wouldn't even know that she was missing from Hogwarts.

-OO-OO—

With Friday dawn the group came from their cleanup after their normal run to cheers in the great hall. Ian, Marcus and Duncan stood, waved, and sat back down. They were somehow the heroes of the hour, though the real credit was due to Harry, Flitwick, and the Potter family's treasured cloak.

Catherine had had to be treated at St. Mungo's the night before, but other than strange dreams of kittens and pink cardigan sweaters, she was alright. She had been dosed with Veritaserum and a mild compulsion draught that was highly illegal.

She toasted Flitwick with the rest of the table, and they all cheered their head of house. He stood on his chair and took a short bow.

Take that 'no need to practice defense'.

Harry had even written a letter the previous night to give to Marcus when he came in. Marcus agreed with the request it in principal but did not want to prejudge the results. He sent in on though, and hoped that his wish would be granted.

"You've had a busy week. Had your clothes removed by ruffians, poisoned by professors, deemed too good for potions. Goodness, no wonder you need three guards!" Luna surmised of their first week.

"Catherine, did you steal Harry's luck. You might want to give it back. It's only bad you know." Hermione teased.

Harry stuck out a friendly tongue at his girl that sent the Aragon men choking.

Luna blushed prettily. "That means something else here, you think it means…"

Catherine grabbed her hands.

"Darling, never teach boys rude gestures. No. I say it's time for riding. Who wants to go after class?"

Luna pouted, but was distracted by the offered treat.

Several volunteered, and Catherine set a place to meet. "We might be a bit late to practice today, but we will be by."

Excited about the prospect of learning to ride sidesaddle, Hermione thought she would faint when she learned that she was expected to fly.

-OO—OO—

"Sirius, can you and Remus meet me here? Bring Andi and Ted. Anyone that you trust. I've learned something, something big. I don't know what to do with it though. I need your help. I wish that I could trust Dumbledore, but he's been away so much, and ignoring me when he is here."

Putting the memories back carefully, he locked everything away. So there was a way to defeat the dark lord. Harry wondered if Dumbledore knew or not. And if he did, was he ever going to tell? And how were they going to deal with this. He needed help now more than ever.

Showing his family the memories, he felt more than heard Sirius and Remus reaction to one of the 'horcrux' things. Upon leaving the pensieve, Andi started a list, Ted a letter, and Sirius called for Kreature.

They were able to find two fractions of the dark one's that very night, and knew that the diary had been destroyed. They knew where the cup was, where the ring was, which meant one more. Harry suspected that it was the snake, and shared with the group the terrible nightmares that he was having about a corridor. He also shared how he had seen a vision of a man being killed at the end of summer and how real it felt.

The determined group made a plan to recover the ring next. Andi had an idea in regards to the cup. She was after all restored to the family, and Bats had been banned.

She still hadn't heard back from Algernon. Perhaps an in person visit would help.

One thing that they did agree on was this had to be kept very, very quiet.

-OO—OO—

The knight commander reread the letter. The situation was grave that was sure. Best to just bring back any Aragonian citizens. But that wasn't his decision. He had a meeting with the queen in an hour. Best to let her and her advisors decide what to do. For himself, he wanted to bring his people home, stock up on supplies, and lock down the borders.

The first time they got involved in a war, they lost a king. The last time they got involved in a war, they lost a princess. They had one queen. That was it. Well, and rumors of family hidden in France, Britain, Japan, South America or the colonies. Take your pick of rumors.

Muriel Elizabeth Rose Grace Stewart was not going to die at the hands of death eaters or their agents. She might have to pick a distant relative to be the next heir to the throne, but the monarchy would continue.

Sir Tevin heard the swirl of bagpipes and beat of drum, and went to watch the changing of the guard. It was a beautiful thing. All of the lads and men were training hard for a day that they hoped never to have to face.

Perhaps it would be best to support this request. Yes, try to keep the fighting as far from here as possible.

He still thought he was past time to double-up on food stores though, just in case.

-OO—OO-

Harry was walking out to fight practice with Ian and Marcus. Duncan had forgotten something in the Hufflepuff common room he claimed. Ian had coughed 'Hannah' under his breath, and the warrior had shot him a friendly rude gesture in return.

Male camaraderie. They wouldn't have been acting the same with Hermione or Catherine around. Not that Harry complained. The ladies would be there soon. The girls had gone to their rooms to get dressed.

He thought that he was going to completely lose it the first time he saw Hermione in her Aragon dress. Now his red-headed former friend had been keeping out of their way, for the most part. But when Ron saw Hermione, he got up and went over, and tried to actually pull the girl into an embrace!

Fortunately for his continued health, his on-again, off-again girlfriend came to his rescue before Hermione could get out her wand. The blonde slapped the red-head on the face. Not hard, but hard enough.

And just in case the boy had any doubts, Lavender made it very clear that she and Ron were not a couple anymore.

Harry admired the young men that were teaching them. And the skills that he was learning! He had never tried to wield a staff before. He had seen Dumbledore's in his office, of course. It was white, and looked as though it was carved from ivory. Actually, his was a narwhale horn. Very magical. Very rare. A gift from the merpeople long ago he had told Harry.

Andi and Sirius had actually come up to the castle to get him to take him shopping. Catherine and Ian could come and go as they liked, but not Harry. The couple from Aragon, along with four teenagers and two adults had gone to Ollivanders. His collection of staves was much smaller and far more expensive than his wands, but he found a reasonable match. Mr. Ollivander also promised to make him a better one using materials that resonated with the wizard. He needed to come back in two months. Sirius wouldn't let Harry pay for anything, noting the large number of birthdays and Christmases that he had missed. Andi too wanted to be part of the gift, and handed the wand-maker several gems. They were from her dowry vault.

She reasoned that neither she nor Tonks wanted a staff, Ted couldn't use one, so the powerful gems were just wasting away not being used. And if it helped defeat an enemy in the future, then it went to good use.

Neville had picked out a new staff too, and was surprised when the wand maker made him select a new wand.

"This was Frank Longbottom's. I know every wand I ever made. Perfect for transfiguration, not for the charm work and plant work you need be doing. You are a blend of Alice and your father. Sweet girl. Alice that is. Both your parents were wonderful people. You'll get to know them people in the next life. Don't give up hope. But back to wands – no. You need your own, or your mage powers will continue to just stew in you and never be let out."

Neville was happy with his new oak staff with leaf carvings. It was beautiful. He was pretty chuffed about his new wand too, and bought a display case for his father's old wand as the old man had suggested.

Fred and George were harder customers. Harry had slipped them gold before they got there saying that they could pay him back later. Staves now. They wound up with two very similar looking staves with a light colored wood that had a simple filigree design that suited them well.

Harry had said thank you, and left with his ugly but functional staff. Maybe the new one would be a bit more like Neville's.

Harry dragged his thoughts back to the present. He and Neville tried their best to follow along with the warm-up routine that the older boys were doing. Fred and George were trying as well. Neville was already growing much more powerful with his wand work. It was a good thing that their only targets right now were the archery butt looking things. If Neville had used either wand or staff on a person, they would be in a bed in the infirmary before you could say potions please.

The flock of girls was coming down, they could hear their musical laughter. Was it a flock? Or perhaps a giggle of girls? Harry didn't know, and wasn't about to ask Hermione that question. She was already a little insecure about their relationship. She didn't need him teasing her too much. Time to focus.

Blast, blast, swish, circle, shield. Shield again.

Ian was making him go through the routine slowly, then after he learned it ask him to go faster and faster. He was learning how to chain spells.

Then he tried casting a shield with his wand while he used his staff to blast at the target. The reaction of the three foreigners surprised him. Well, and his friends too.

"But you can't..."Duncan started.

"But he just did, my good man." Fred stated.

"I think that I need my arthimancy book, but I'm pretty sure you can. You just need enough power. Harry defeated the basilisk with a wand and a magical sword you know." Hermione was digging through her book.

Catherine was staring. Was that drool at the corners of her perfect lips? "A basilisk? They would take forever to decompose. I don't suppose that it's still around? Its poison can be used in a variety of very potent healing potions. It's eyes…"

"Unfortunately its eyes are gone. Everything else is fair game. I'll take you later. Trust me when I say that you will want to change before we go down there though."

His eyes linger just a touch too long on the wrong girl. He quickly turned to the right one. "Hermione, one would never know that we were locked in grey-clad weather. With you here, the birds are singing and the skies are summer-bright. All is right. All is right."

Ian missed their brief kiss and embrace. His attention was elsewhere. Otherwise he would have complimented his student for paying attention to their courting lessons that they had been giving the boy-who-lived.

The knight-in-training had been focused on the meaning of casting two seemingly opposing spells at once. Well, as his mother taught, the will to do magic, and the focus, and the belief was far more important than anything else. If Harry thought he could do it, he probably could.

Practice was interrupted by the unexpected arrival of a knight from Aragon. Catherine had curtseyed, so the girls followed suit. The boys all bowed. The knight took out a bit of parchment.

"Gentlemen. Is the Lord Potter here?"

"I'm Harry Potter, sir. I don't know about the lord part."

The man took him to one side. "In Aragon, they are saying that you are the chosen one, the one to fight evil. How do you feel about that?"

Harry bared his forehead. "I was taught that I got this from a car accident, sir. But it is from a most evil wizard. I have to fight him. He won't leave me alone. He or his minions have tried to kill me again and again. And Hermione's right. My luck is bad, it can't hold out forever. He killed my parents, he would happily kill Hermione, and he's going to try to kill me again. I know it. I have to learn how to fight back."

"We are willing to help. If you want it."

"No one until you people here have ever offered me that before. Thank you. It means a lot."

The knight-commander, a mage from Aragon drew himself up. He looked around. There was the girl, a beacon of light that made a bright day brighter.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am here as envoy and messenger.

"I bring news to your from our beloved queen. Inasmuch as Harry Potter has chosen a course to fight evil, We do wish to support him in this effort. Therefore this day, we do offer him these gifts.

Gift the first, a knight-mage to be his tutor until such time that said knight-mage deems him an equal.

Gift the second, a place honorary or real in our kingdom. Doing so will confer upon you citizenship equal to that of your British status, but allow you and anyone you wish to immigrate to Aragon at any time.

Gift the third, knowing that darkness is growing in the world, we gift you a minor vault that can be used to help meet your expenses to outfit your men, pay for extra weapons and supplies, and to help support you in the coming war.

Britain may have its head in the sand, but We clearly see the signs of the times. Our champions stand next to you, chosen one. We will stand with you.

Muriel, Regina of Aragon."

The man took forth a Gringott's key, showed it to Harry, and put it in a small bag for him. He handed him a leather bandolier like the ones that the other squires wore.

"Will you become my squire?" Sir Tevin asked.

Harry looked at Ian and Hermione. He looked at the knight, and whispered a question in his ear.

"Never! Who has done so?" he said in too loud a voice. Harry promised him he would explain later in private, and the man proceeded with the ceremony. Harry regretted asking the man if he was going to hit him. He seemed a good sort if a little stern.

"By right of arms, you are the queen's own. Is there a lady of Aragon present?"

The knight looked at Catherine. She gracefully walked up to the knight and curtseyed to him again.

"The queen bids you act in her stead for his oaths. Will you be her proxy?"

"I will, and will you please thank Her Majesty for me for this honor?"

He had her stand, Harry's calloused hands held in her dainty soft ones, giving and receiving oaths of fealty, honor and commitment to a kingdom that he had only recently heard of. The small assembly felt the magic as they last words were spoken, and a glow enveloped all of the squires, the knight, Catherine, and the other witches present. They knew, somehow they knew that they were being asked of the Light to stand together, to band together for the fight.

The knight nodded to his newest squire and said with a grin. "Training begin 0600 tomorrow. There is no room for little boys in this group. You will become men here. This isn't going to be easy. I see friends of my new squire watching. Any of you that would wield you wand or staff in the support of good, be here tomorrow morning."

Harry caught the other squires' grimaces. The knight then took time to talk individually with Fred, George and Neville. Seamus and Dean had come to a couple of practices, and happened to be there as were several Hufflepuffs and even a lone Slytherin in the shape of Blaise Zabini.

Catherine had a feeling that there would be more squires enlisted before the year was out. She was sure of it.

Harry hugged Hermione after his talk with the knight. He was going to be getting all sorts of extra lessons, and suggested that some of the witches would make good quartermasters, brewers, healers and take on administrative tasks. He had been following the pull of his magic more than logic, so was feeling a little overwhelmed with everything.

But they had all felt it, so Hermione wasn't going to be chastising him anytime soon.

-OO—OO—

Cornelius Fudge threw the latest letter into the fireplace. Where had that blasted woman gone to? No notice, no note, just suddenly gone. The goblins wouldn't even tell him if she were alive or dead. Useless creatures. He read the latest from Lucius. An army, no doubt loyal to Dumbledore, being trained right under the ministry nose. First all this nonsense with Black, and he-who-must-not-be-named being back, and now an army to take down his ministry, no doubt led by the boy-who-lived.

Well, he was Cornelius Fudge, and he wouldn't put up with it. He wouldn't!

Unsure of what to do about all this, he looked at the latest article that Weatherby had sent to the paper. He chuckled. It certainly made the chosen one look bad. Wasn't that a shame?

-OO—OO—

"Tippy?"

"Mistress is calling?" the elf asked.

"Is the mistress calling me? Better would be, 'are you calling me Mistress?"

"Are you calling me, mistress?" she asked carefully.

"Why yes, Tippy I am. I just read a terrible article about Harry in the paper again. And people wonder why we fled Britain so long ago. Sometimes I think it would be best to just gather up all of the good people and head for home. But I digress. I was wondering, pondering really. Do you know your favorite chocolate treat that I sometimes make, but sometimes the nice elves at home make?"

The elf didn't want to have to repeat anything, so just nodded.

"Can it be made into shapes, sort of like gingerbread or pressed cookies? I want it to look like this."

Catherine gave her a picture of a politician in stately robes. His hat was an unusual color, but he was a wizard. What could an elf do?

"I can make this." The elf said carefully.

"I only need two or three. Thank you. I need Hermione's help now."

The girls gossiped together during their morning run. Ian watched as his lady plotted with the powerful witch.

Hermione was a brutal warrior maid in their classes, and Ian had warned the men that if she got much stronger, he was going to have to either remove her from the ladies class to teach her alone or, and he felt a traitor saying it, move her to their training. He heard the native Aragonians and their 'witches can't be mages' rant again. But Marcus who lived in Gryffindor saw it, Ian saw, and even Sir Tevin of the evil training saw it.

She was already stronger than most of the boys, and gaining power each day.

He had taken Harry aside. "As anyone explained to you the ways of men and women?"

The boy turned several shades of red before admitting that no, not really. He would not count 'Sexy Sirius' Serious Sex' manual as a real explanation of anything. He had put the unwelcome porn in his trunk. Under used and vile dirty socks.

Ian continued. "When powerful mages start stepping out, they tend to look for the best match possible. Your magic would pull you to certain people. Susan, Hannah, Daphne, and the red-headed girl that Hermione doesn't like."

Harry made a face at the last one. No need to go into painful history right now. They all thought him a liar during fourth year. Ginny reassuring him that she didn't care how he cheated or why, that she was his friend had just been so hollow. So shallow. She had always been looking for something from him, he could feel it. Fan-girl.

"Then there's Hermione. Yes, you feel it. Your magic wants to surround her, you can't wait to hold her, kiss her, and in your dreams you do more. Her magic feels it too, and to become your equal, she is working so hard. I've never heard of a witch-mage before now."

He sighed and squirmed. "Harry, please listen to me. Please. If Hermione isn't in your future, in your heart, then please. Be kind to her and break things off now. If she's gets powerful enough to be your match, she will never find another. Neville's all wrong for her, and the other mages I know are already married and much older. Do you understand what I am asking?"

"What about Catherine? Her power is growing as well."

"She will be sixteen next month. November 16th. I plan to propose sometime between then and Christmas. I know that she is the one for me."

There was a teeny tiny part of his heart that broke hearing that Catherine was not available to him, but she had never been. He had seen Blaise, Dean and Seamus all looking at Hermione. How would Harry feel watching someone else hold her, kiss her. His magic flared.

"She's mine. I need her. Given the choice between going without air and going without Hermione, I'll figure out how to live without air, thank you."

"Good. You need to show her in little ways that she is yours. Grab her from time to time and give her a good deep kiss. Look up poems in the library, and put one in her books. Have an elf deliver her a rose to her pillow at bedtime."

"Do these things, hunt your witch, let her know that she is pursued. And when the time is right, give her a ring. Don't let another mage be attracted to her light and power. Aragon allows multiple marriages, they aren't common, but you know what they have in common? A mage husband. Other girls will pursue you. Don't let the wrong one catch you, and do chase the right one.

"There, enough serious advice for one night."

Harry ignored the pun potential, and thanked his friend and fellow squire for explaining something that no one had told him before.

On the other hand, the only other mage he knew was Dumbledore, and that wizard had been avoiding him. Would Harry even want love advice from the man? He shuddered.

He had given Hermione some great books for her birthday the previous month, but now he was wishing he had given her something more. Something personal.

He picked up his mirror and called Andi. Her daughter answered instead.

"Hi Cousin Tonks, do you have a minute? I want to talk to you about girls. Witches, and what they want."

She promised to send him the requested item soon.

-OO-OO—

The first quidditch match of the season was coming up, and Ron had decided that he needed to display just how great a git he really was.

"Angelina's gone soft, I say. Not making you practice. You act as though quidditch were nothing important at all. It's all just fun and games to you, isn't it?"

Susan and Hannah broke into laughter at that. Catherine was just looking at him. Luna batted her protuberant eyes.

"Oh no Ron. Harry knows the difference between fun and games and life and death. He knows."

The group decided to sit together as the first team that Gryffindor played was Slytherin. Future games would be tougher, but this one, three quarters of the school joined together against the snakes.

Harry was surprised to find how much quicker his broom responded to him, and how much better his reflexes were with all of the training he had been doing. He saw Fred and George were noticing it too. Katie Bell, who had joined in the running and the ladies practice was grinning as well. The only unhappy one was Ron.

After the first three Gryffindor goals, the Slytherins started to get nasty. Well Harry, Fred and George had all learned wandless stingers, so every time one of the Slytherins fouled one of their players, they got a nasty shock.

It really threw them off their game and they were calling for help from Madame Hooch!

After that, there was a quick and brutal race to the Slytherin keeper, who had the snitch perched on his hat. He didn't like Harry's look as the chosen one swooped down, inverted, to catch the magical orb. This left Draco nearly colliding not only with the keeper, but the goal post as well.

The victory party included their new friends until Ron's boasting had them leaving the common room. They were wandering around, Catherine's hand on the cool stone. Her silent request for an apartment like her rooms in Aragon had a door suddenly appear.

Ian and Harry stopped her from just going in, but after they peaked in first, they opened it to the group. Inside was comfy sofas, a roaring fireplace, and snacks of all sorts on a side table.

Thanking the castle and elves, Luna took a plate and filled it with several of her favorite treats. The boys from Aragon insisted that the ladies go first, and they settled in.

Marcus was talking to Susan in low tones, Luna sitting very close to Neville, Duncan was still trying to get the shy Hannah to talk to him. Those who were not seeing anyone tended to eat a bit, and wonder off until it was just couples sharing comfy couches.

"This is nice." Luna finally said. "But I need to get to bed now. Filch will be here in a few minutes."

That had everyone up. After a few wand swipes to remove suspicious kissing makeup marks, and a small application of makeup to cover suspicious kissing marks, the group broke up.

They did promise to do this again sometime soon though.

"Harry, do you want to come here, just the two of us?" Hermione asked.

He pulled out his cloak, walked around the corner, put it over the two of them, then pushed her into an empty classroom. Pushing her up against the wall, he kissed her, hard.

"I love you Hermione. I can't be with you alone right now, as I don't trust myself. If I was alone with you I would want to do far more than just kiss." He would never tell her about how much he knew or where he knew it from. He had a book to burn in his future. But not right now, he needed to kiss his girl.

"But what if I want more too?" she asked boldly.

He pulled out a box. "Hermione, I wrote to your father and asked him if I could propose to you. I won't tell you the joke he made about us being brother and sister. What I will tell you is that your mother overhead. Your dad might have trouble sitting down for a while. It sounded painful. I got the feeling that it would be alright, though I never did get a firm answer. So will you. Marry me that is."

She was looking at the most beautiful ring that she had ever seen. The stone was clearly a diamond, but it was the blue the color of the sea. It had pearls and gems around the edge. It was not new, and it was clearly magical.

"Oh! Harry. It's beautiful, but I thought, I mean, we friends, but I'm your first girlfriend, don't you want to…"

He stopped her with another kiss.

"Do I want to confuse my magic chasing lots of witches? No. Now I know what happened to Sirius. Remus is a different story. I wonder how Aragon treats werewolves? They probably aren't allowed. They seem very conservative. No vampires allowed sort of thing. Let me focus. I. Want. You. And you want me. I know it. So please say yes.

"Yes, but I want children someday." Hermione kissed him back.

"Good, so do I." He kissed her again. "How many?"

They heard Filch in the corridor. They waited for him to pass before talking again, raising a privacy bubble just to be sure.

"I don't know. More than one. Less than a football team. Real football, the kind played with feet, not the American rugby thing with the odd ball. Why is that called football? The only time feet is used is to kick it." Hermione kissed his neck, sending shivers everywhere.

"Isn't that what they do with their feet in real football?" Kiss back.

"You know." Kiss. "What I" Kiss. "Mean." Kiss, kiss, kiss.

Harry managed to get the ring on her finger, and escort her back to the common room without getting caught, and without either of them taking off clothes.

Not that they didn't want to.

-OO—OO—

All of Harry's male friends at breakfast patted his back, all of their friends that were girls were squealing. Loudly.

Hermione's ring had been noticed.

Susan explained the paperwork that they needed to fill out, and Harry promised he would write Ted that night. He wanted everything nice and official, and Cousin Ted would do that for him. It was great having real family.

Padfoot showed up that night at dinner to threaten Harry. If he ever hurt Hermione, he would answer to Lord Sirius Orion Black. Harry agreed that he would submit to whatever pranks he wished if he ever did so.

Harry knew that Sirius just wanted to show up and show off to the new witch they had teaching defense. She was only a little younger that the marauder, very powerful, and extremely good at the job.

Harry thought it a shame about the curse on the job and hoped that maybe this time would be different. It wouldn't, but it was a nice thought.

-OO—OO—

Chapter 3?

The next day at lunch, Harry was given the first of three boxes.

"Hey look at that, it sort of looks like Fudge." Harry said.

"It is. It's new. It's called Minister Fudge. Try it."

Harry shrugged, and broke off the lime green derby to taste it.

"Oh, that is wonderful. That is great! Minister Fudge is the best!"

That was said a little loudly, but people went back to eating quickly. Catherine smirked. Ian just looked at her.

Witches were scary. Bright witches scarier. Brilliant powerful witches made a man do one of two things, and Ian wasn't running away.

Twenty one more days. He gritted his teeth. On the way to charms, he grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

"I love you. I am going to keep hunting you, Catherine, and one day when I catch you I'll…"He whispered something in her ear. She couldn't decide to kiss him or melt in his arms. Trying to do both, they were almost late to their favorite place in this frozen palace.

"Can we build snowmen, professor? I think it's cold enough."

Applying warming charms to each other's robes, the couple held hands under the desk, their minds not at all on charms.

-OO—OO—

Theo Nott finally had the letter he wanted from his father. It had taken a long time, but now he was finally going to get what should have been his all along.

Draco was pouting in the common room. It wasn't his fault that witches were crazy. All he had done was suggest to his betrothed that she dress up in underwear like Catherine's for him. Telling Theo to back him up, in public, that this was a desirable thing hadn't earned him any points either. She still wasn't talking to him.

He swore that there was no reasoning with the girl.

Theo wasn't going to waste his time trying to convince Draco of anything. He did however manage to catch Catherine after using the loo. Finally, it had taken days of stalking her to get her alone.

"I just wanted to give you the good news. My father is going to contract your father for your hand. So stay away from the pretty boy you've been hanging on. You will be mine. And oh, the things that I will make you do."

Catherine now had several weeks of decent defense classes. She was afraid, but still thinking.

"Never! My father loves me, and I would never agree to be with you. Try and force yourself on me, and you won't be able to touch another woman again. You will leave me alone!"

Theo had forgotten the silencing charm. Four squires were within just a few feet of the fifth year Ravenclaw. They worked as a team. Ian had gently pushed Catherine behind him while Harry pinned the snake to the stone wall. Marcus and Duncan pulled out daggers.

It was really a shame that they had the boy upside down. Certain fluid just should not go inside one's nose.

Choking and gasping for breath, they let the boy down with a warning. All of them winced in sympathy as Luna came in to assist. Her kick wasn't the strongest, but it that area, it didn't need to be.

"You're no different from your father, Theodore. He is a murdering rapist. Stop now before continuing down that path." Luna warned in an ethereal voice that clearly spooked him more than the boys' lesson had.

Later, after lunch, Hermione pulled out a second golden box.

"So, what would you do for Minister Fudge, Harry?"

His eyes locked onto hers, then onto the treat. "Hermione, I'd do anything for Minister Fudge."

Again, he felt eyes on him, like he was speaking too loud, but a low stare, and people went back to their dull and boring lives. Living in a magical castle.

Professor Snape approached the group. All of them had gotten parental permission to drop out of his class. Andi was stopping by now and then to help with their self-study. None of them had talked to the professor in some time.

"Miss Selwyn. I owe you an apology. I have been asked to do so many things for the light that I do not wish to do. Neither do I want to serve a monomaniacal madman. I have been looking for potions that will regrow my arm. Do you know of any?

She looked at him.

"That is a one way to compensate for the protean charm. I've looked at the equations again and again. Assuming top range of power, you need to be a minimum of six thousand miles from here to escape his call. Does losing your limb truly kill the protean charm? I thought that you had to do a spiritual cleanse of your soul. Repentance. True repentance. "

"I regret much of my youth. I was unkind to my best friend when she needed me most. She was defending me from bullies you see, but her defense made them worse. There were so many other ways I could have done things. But like your father, I did not have to kill for my mark. I was the one that made the potions."

"You knew my father? Why am I not dead? My father sent me here to be with Dumbledore, I never see the man, and am amongst the children of the men that hate my father most. I ask again, why am I not dead?"

"You have a protection here that you cannot dismiss, and I am not referring to your personal guard. No, your father knows things. Doubtless he has something set up where if he is killed or you are, or your family is, then every death eater that he knew of, their dealings, and everything becomes public. Believe me when I say that some of the later 'parties' before the dark lord's initial disappearance included things that these upstanding citizen do not want made public." He could include himself on that list.

Catherine looked at him. "If you want to write to my father, I will get your letters to him. I can't promise that he will answer. As to regrowing limbs, there is a possible way. It would be painful and expensive. Some of the ingredients are illegal in Aragon. I can give you the potion instructions with as many of the ingredients that I have access to. My father might be able to help with the borderline illegal ones. His morals have changed, but he still has a unique world view."

The squires heard this girl and were amazed. There were aurors injured in the line of duty that would be very happy with this sort of healing. Just how expensive was expensive, and why were the ingredients illegal back home? They wanted to know.

Catherine dug through her book bag to pull out an ancient tome. She found the recipe, and had it copied in a trice. The book was a sort that should have looked dusty. Instead it looked very well used.

"Don't go cutting off anything until you are sure that that is the only option.

Snape nodded. "I understand. Thank you."

Shaking her head, she headed back up to her dorms to get dressed. This had to been her favorite time of day. The girls would dress up, but spend their time studying, or doing homework, or just watch the boys. It was nice that the men wanted them there. Catherine was teased about the personal guard comment, so on the way in Harry, carrying his new staff went in front with 2 squires on either side of her, Ian bringing up the rear. They all had their steely 'don't mess with us' look going.

Sir Tevin watched the group and then rearranged it to join in himself. No need for the young pups to have all the fun.

As they entered the hall, he conjured a chair at the head of one table and helped Catherine into it. Ian claimed the seat on her immediate right. They sat with the ladies interspersed around them, Luna clearly trying to run interference from other witches for Neville's affections.

Just then, Harry's head nearly exploded in pain. He saw the now nightmare view of slithering alone the corridor from a large snake's eye level. There was an enemy in his way, so he bit him. He bit Arthur Weasley! Rather the snake had. Hermione was trying to get him up to get him to the infirmary, but Sir Tevin grabbed the boys head and looked deeply in his eyes.

It was one of the rare times that the headmaster was there. The man looked at him, his eyes narrowed. None of the men from Aragon seemed to completely trust the man. Sir Tevin was a man of action though. Directing two boys at the table to take Harry to the infirmary, he asked Neville, Fred, George and his own squires to accompany him.

Harry shook off the escort, his hand on his clearly inflamed scar. He had a lifetime of denying pain, and he wouldn't be left out of this. It had something to do with him.

Hermione made him bend down a moment, and she kissed his scar. She had been about to put some ointment on it, but that gentle gesture stopped most of the pain immediately.

Together, the men approached Dumbledore, and he insisted that they go to his office. Not wanting to be left out, Hermione, Catherine, Luna, Susan and Hannah joined the men. Duncan dropped back to say something to Hannah in low tones that sounded a little harsh. She was shaking her head. Resigned, he offered her his arm, which she took.

They entered the headmaster's office together, but none of them took the offered sweets or chairs.

"If you know where Arthur Weasley is this night, get help to him within the hour or he will be dead."

Sir Tevin certainly knew how to get his attention. Calling for his phoenix, the headmaster left without asking any of them to join him. Hermione used the opportunity to floo Andi, Susan used the opportunity to look at the pictures of previous heads of the school.

But it was Ian who saw his lady, his princess, his queen just staring.

"No, it can't be." She walked over to the headmaster's staff. She didn't touch it, just looked at it. She then pulled a picture book she kept in her bag of many things. She flipped through the pages quickly until she found the one from the Rose hall. It was a picture of the grey-haired warrior king wielding his staff. His white staff. His white staff made from a narwhale's horn that was given to him as a gift from the merpeople. In gratitude for saving a group of them from a volcanic eruption that had destroyed their home, they made him that staff. He helped to move them to the sea on the south border of their tiny country and gave them sanctuary. The staff imbued the wielder to be able to speak mermish like a native.

There, where the thumb would rest was the tiny carved unicorn she sought.

She turned to Sir Tevin.

"Good sir knight, I have reason to believe that this staff belongs to Aragon. I am not suggesting that we take it, but we cannot ignore one of our missing national treasures being found either." Catherine was looking for guidance.

"Your family has lived in the kingdom many generations my lady. Hold out your hand, and see if it will answer your call."

The squires stood in amazement as the staff of the warrior king jumped into the girl's outstretched hand barely before finishing her verbal plea.

She turned to Hermione and the other girls.

"I think that it's time that we all got staves of our own. Anyone trying to summon my clothes again is going to feel my wrath."

Catherine handed the staff to Hermione, knowing that she was the strongest of them there.

"No, it doesn't sing for her like it did for you. I think it wants to be yours, my lady." Luna noted. "She'll have to have one made for her, as well Susan. I don't think that Hannah and I are ready yet."

"This isn't mine, it belongs to House Stewart. But I will bring it home with me to show my grandmother."

"In the meantime, my lady, we all saw it go to you, bond with you. You should learn to wield it. I have heard that it had healing powers, much like the original caduceus. I will write to the queen, but I imagine that she will issue this to your use in this company."

"But what about the headmaster? I can't just steal it from here?"

Just then, Tippy popped in. She had a long white piece of bone. In a few moments, she had a replica of the staff made with only one small change.

The elf put the staff where Catherine indicated, and they all left the office. Andi said she would be there just as soon as possible.

Ian looked at his lady and her elf with awe. That had been very impressive. Both the bonding and the bit of transfiguration magic.

None of them noticed that instead of the unicorn rampant as the coat of arms, it now had a goat. Dormant.

-OO—OO-

Now, you don't get to be in Tevin's position without learning things, and one was that Harry had supposedly survived a killing curse.

He had also been one of the people in the need-to-know about the horcruxes after Harry became his squire.

Harry's scar reacted to love. Hatred made them.

Aragon had strong history of love-magic. The kingdom was practically devoted to romance. Romantic gardens, carriage rides, even sailing. Most of their past times involved very romantic settings. Their rituals, though done in private, were mostly based on love.

They had a strong love of their queen and country.

Tevin didn't like the look at that scar at all. It emanated hatred. The knight wondered if the border magic would even let him in the country. There was something very dark there.

He wrote several letters that night. One was to the queen, letting her know about the warrior-kings staff, where they found it, and requesting that it be issued for Catherine's use as a healer in this war.

The fact that it went to her showed that she was indeed a daughter of Aragon. That made him happier about his assignment, even though he was truly here about Harry Potter. He liked Ian, and wouldn't want to lose him to a foreign national.

He felt that there was no fear of that now.

The other letter he wrote was to an archivist for the national library. He worded the letter carefully. He knew what he was looking for, and would look himself at Christmas if the lady couldn't find what he needed. But he didn't want to start a kingdom-wide scare either if word got out that the dark one had made horcruxes.

-OO—OO—

"Are you sure this is wise, Cornelius? The boy is clearly unstable."

The newspaper had been very quiet about Harry Potter since the disappearance of his former undersecretary.

The minister just looked at the man. "In two years, the boy gains his majority, and has the potential to be a powerful enemy or a powerful friend. Now Lucius, you owe the lad. He destroyed the evil one who made you do all of those awful things, and yet you sit here and plot against him. That boy should be receiving your thanks not your enmity."

Lucius stood. He didn't have to listen to this. If only his father were there! But now was not the time to reveal that the Dark Lord had returned or that Lucius was a willing party to all that he had been commanded to do.

The minister might not approve of his honored house guest nor the muggle victims currently in their cells in the Malfoy Manor dungeon.

The only thing Lucius wasn't looking forward to was seeing his insane sister-in-law soon. The Dark Lord wanted her freed from Azkaban. That would be the start of a new era.

The boy-who-lived would become the boy-who-died long before his seventeen birthday cake was even planned, much less baked.

"No, my informants tell me that he is constantly saying nice things about me in Hogwarts. I won't do anything more against him. And you should get him a nice thank you gift. Maybe a new broom, or tickets to see quidditch in your private box."

And have to fumigate it afterwards, please. He had to deal with the Weasleys and their brood at the World Cup.

"I see you point Minister. Well, I clearly have shopping to do. Tata for now."

Leaving in a huff, the minister went back to reading that Harry Potter loved Minister Fudge, and hoped that he was Minister Fudge forever!

-OO—OO—

Andi agreed with Sir Tevin that there was something, a darkness within Harry's scar. Learning that Harry had indeed had a true vision, that a man had been bitten by a large snake confirmed that it was connected to the dark one.

No one knew what to do about it though.

Harry's suggestion that since love helped it that all of the girls should kiss his forehead actually got every girl there looking at Hermione for permission, and they lined up to kiss him. After all, what red-blooded, or even green-blooded girl wouldn't what that are their cv?

Hermione huffed only at the girls like Hannah and Susan that lingered over their kisses. When it came Catherine's turn she had Ian run an errand for her. No reason for him to have a memory of her kissing another boy, even if it was medicinal.

Harry saw her blue eyes coming closer, and imagined her dressed in a certain way. The kiss on his scar tingled, but he had to admit that Hermione's had done the most good.

Sighing, the boy-who-lived put away his tiny crush forever, and reached for his best friend, with her bushy hair and chocolate bright eyes.

"I love you Hermione. Sorry, that was a bad idea. The only kisses I ever need are yours."

The girls all sighed as he then pulled her into a deep embrace. Madame Pomfrey came out a-clucking at them, and sending them back to their dorms.

Algernon Croaker finally joined them. Harry settled back for another series of tests.

All things considered, though it didn't work, and clearly upset his betrothed, he would rather have another round of all of the girls kissing him.

-OO—OO—

Ian MacIntyre was not happy. It was only two days to Catherine's birthday, and he knew that she had kissed another boy. And not just any boy. Harry Potter.

What was he compared to that?

He pulled out the ring from his pocket. He had taken out almost all of his gold, had been given more by all of the other squires who did this sort of thing for one another, and had owl-ordered a ring from the store that Tevin had recommended. The ring he got was far better than the one he ordered, but the store refused to believe that they had made a mistake, and insisted that he keep it.

The enchantments on it alone were worth far more than he paid.

And now he learned that she really didn't love him. Oh great, there she was, friendly with the boy's current fiancée. Maybe they weren't breaking up after all, maybe he was just adding Catherine to his collection. Like beautiful dolls on the shelf. Putting the box away, he tried to smile or really put on any kind of normal face.

They all felt like masquerades to him.

"Good evening Squire Ian. Care to escort a lady to her bed? I mean common room?"

Catherine got a good teasing from her friends for the faux-pas. But she didn't mind as she clutched the arm of her suitor.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you feelings just now. It not only didn't work, it felt wrong. I mean, who among us doesn't support the boy-who-lived? But we are getting to know the real Harry, and while I think all of us agree that we are with him, support him, and offer him our love, it's just not right to kiss anyone else besides our own champion. My own champion. I'm sorry, and I won't do it again. Please forgive me?"

Ian stopped suddenly causing gentle Hannah nearly to bump into him.

"Excuse us."

He grabbed Catherine and went into the nearest empty room. With tears in his eyes, he kissed her gently and then more passionately.

"I love you Catherine. Will you marry me?"

"I love you too. If my father and grandmother approve, then yes."

He pulled out a ring, and two letters. She thought the ring lovely, if somewhat familiar. It resized to her hand.

"I am the luckiest witch in the land." She kissed her squire, her knight, her prince, her king until she was having breathing problems and he was having blood flow issues.

"Your grandmother wants to plan everything sort of a surprise for you. She does want to talk to us at Christmas. She says she has an important gift for us."

"Oh, sweetheart! My grandmother has the most wonderful beach house on the shore. You don't think. No. It's probably that she'll let us use it for our honeymoon. There's a stable there, and a wonderful sugar-sand beach. The house has a pool and floor to ceiling glass walls on the upper floor that overlooks the water. We can see sailboats sometimes, with people fishing or just enjoying the clear water…"

"Wait, the boats are in the water? Don't they sink?" Ian looked confused. He had never been to the seashore. It sounded amazing.

She looked at him, confused. How else did he think people sailed – in fire?

She hadn't been outside of the palace grounds except the few times to visit Ian's mother, and the aurors lived near the guards, so that was practically part of the palace. Well, and to visit the beach house. But it was a very luxurious house, with all sorts of wards and fences and security. She never saw much of anyone other than the people staying at the house with them.

He promised to take her proper sailing someday and she shrugged.

Stopping often to share sweet kisses all the way to their dorm rooms, they arrived well past curfew, but they didn't care.

They did take the time to sign all of the paperwork that had already been signed by all of the adults. They sent a courtesy copy to the ministry in Britain since they were going to school here, but they were Aragon citizens by birth.

Ian just wanted to brag a bit.

The queen would later look at her incoming mail. A future knight would be staying in the kingdom. She had already received that news, but it was still good news. Son of a good man. The boy seemed to have great potential. The queen had already granted the request for use of the narwhale staff. Catherine was a good girl, sweet and honest. She would have returned it to be displayed in the hall, not asking for a reward at all. Let her use it for good. It still belong to the Royal House of Stewart and would remain in the kingdom ever after.

The news that the couple wanted to marry wasn't a surprise. Were there better blood lines to choose from? Perhaps. But sometimes the Light picked its own champions. She would have to show her faith.

She sat down to a meeting with her etiquette and protocol staff. Joy. She hoped that the sugar boost she received from the shortbread would help her focus.

-OO—OO—

Harry was screaming in pain.

The trip to the bowels of the ministry had started simply. With Andi, Ted and Sirius there along with their guide, they had stopped by where Mr. Weasley had been attacked. Harry had a very bad feeling when he saw that was the same place as his vision. Somewhere that the dark one wanted to be.

Collecting and hearing the prophecy just confused him.

"My parents died for this. No one talks about Neville's parents, so they probably died for this as well. One of the order is in prison for getting caught protecting this, and Mr. Weasley nearly died for it. And all I had to do was what? Stroll in, take it, and break it, or put it in my vault? This is stupid! Why do we even care? It's Trelawny! That woman is the biggest fraud!

"I don't care if moldy-shorts and his crew hear this. It can go on the front page of the Prophet along with all of the other trash that is published there. Its garbage. Do you know what is real? People choosing to stand up to backyard bullies and say no more! And that is what it is going to take. We can't let him get away with terrorism. No more."

"But this will paint a target it on you, Harry."

"As opposed to what? My oh-so-perfect life? Until you and the Grangers rescued me, and got Sirius cleared, I think I might have welcomed a nice clean death. It would have been kinder than the torture I was living through.

"Now though, I have something to live for. Hermione's a target for having muggle parents, for being smart and powerful, and being my future wife. Well they won't get to her without a fight. And what about Collin and Justin and all of the other muggle-borns? We have to help them, by getting everyone ready to stand up and fight.

"For too long has the public just waited for torture, waited for death. The aurors can't protect all of the people all of the time from scum like that. No, we have to get ready. He's coming. And coming soon. We need to weaken him, make him mortal. We need to…"

Algernon touched Harry's shoulder. "About that, we've found something. In your scar."

They had left one horcrux intact for this. To show Harry the resonance of the locket, and how it matched his scar.

"Oh." He said it in a small voice.

He thought of his terrible childhood and how he used to pray for death. He thought of his yearly near-misses with it since starting school. Death was an old love that he had never quite embraced. It appeared that he now needed to.

His only regrets were for children not yet born with impossible hair, bright eyes and brilliant minds.

"This is why Dumbledore never gave me any training or even decent defense classes. He didn't want me to live. I understand. Perhaps its best this way, with Hermione not knowing."

He jotted a short note to the lady saying that he loved her. To use her inheritance to live and travel. He hoped that she found love again. And that he would watching over her forever.

"Son, there is a chance, but not a good one. Algernon has an idea. It could hurt a great deal." His godfather was clearly unhappy with that thought.

"But I would have a chance?"

"Indeed. Tevin and I looked at the research from his country. There are loved based rituals that will help you after the taint is gone, but this could remove it. I wouldn't recommend it if anyone had anything better. It hasn't gotten out into the public that the snake is dead. We took Tevin's advice and got a very similar snake to put on display as being caught in the ministry. It is currently in a glassed-in enclosure enjoying the giant rat treats from the States. Cumabearas or something.

"You are the last one. Then the dark one is mortal. Neville could finish him if this doesn't work." The unspeakable closed his eyes at that.

They went to the death chamber. The first part was a feasibility test. They put the locket on a rolling cart, securing the chain to the handle. It was pushed to the edge of the veil. They then asked Harry to open it. He did, using parseltongue and they pushed the cart until the tip of the locket touched the shredded black drapes that hung there.

A wisp of green smoke came out of the locket and tried to go to Harry, but the pull was too strong. With a scream that was felt more than heard, it was gone.

The unspeakable waved his wand over the locket. It was clean, free of the taint.

Sirius winced. "I wished we had thought of this before destroying the diadem. Filius is going to kill me."

Algernon ignored him. He enlarged the cart and added a thin mattress to it. All too reminiscent to Harry of his time in the cupboard, he was asked to lay down.

"I love you, pup. If this doesn't work, tell Lily and James I'm so sorry I failed them again. But I won't rest until Tommy boy is dead along with my cousin Bella and all their playmates. That I do promise you."

Laying down after hugs all around, the boy-who-lived was asked to turn his head. They tried to get it where just his scar touched the veil.

Harry tried not to scream, but the pain was worse than anything he had ever suffered before. His cries of torture reverberated around the stone room. Andi took his hand, tears falling down her cheeks.

Soon, it was over. The boy lay still on the bed. He was quiet at last. Too quiet.

-OO—OO—

Catherine was cuddling her knight, wearing something soft and silky when the dream was shattered as her elf popped next to her bed.

"You is being needed. Now. You have staff?" The elf demanded.

Catherine nodded sleepily. Now was not the time for a grammar lesson. The elf popped the girl into clean clothes. Catherine was then popped into a strange room. She had no idea where she was, but she instantly knew why she was there.

"Can you help him? Tevin said you had a special staff?" Andi asked.

The corpse on the bed was still very fresh. Catherine could tell that. She pulled out said staff, and ran diagnostics. Not a copse quite yet. Someone was very nearly dead though.

Doing as Ian suggested, focusing and willing her magic to heal this boy, she pointed the staff over his body. She felt the magic flowing, knew that something was happening. After a few minutes when she heard a gasp she dared open her eyes.

It was Harry. She hadn't recognized him with his glasses and shirt off. That was nice, she helped a friend. The floor rushed up to meet her. She had never used all of her magic in one go before, and felt like the proper thing to do was faint.


	4. Chapter 4 - Champion of Light

**A/N - I don't own Harry Potter yet.**

-OO-OO—

Chapter 4

Harry woke in a private room in St. Mungo's. The first thing he saw was hair. Lots of brown bushy hair. He tried finding lips to kiss, but kept getting said hair in his mouth.

"Oh Harry! You died! Don't do that again!" Hermione scolded.

"Okay, and I won't pay taxes either. Now kiss me, witch!" Harry jibed back.

Hermione did so, sweetly and lovingly. She was so tired. She curled up next to him and listened.

"We thought that we were going to be going through your pockets for loose change there, pup. You scared me. I thought you were dead."

Harry looked at his godfather. "I was. I went there, Sirius. For minutes, days. I played quidditch with my dad, hugged and practiced charms with my mom. They love me. They aren't mad at you at all. They love you. And they are proud of me. They said I could stay or return. I almost stayed, but then I was shown five sweet faces, spirits waiting to come down to earth. My children. Hermione's and my children. I had to come back. For them."

"My parents love me, Padfoot. I heard my parents say they loved me. Then Catherine called me back. They said I had to go be her knight. I hope that Hermione's not jealous of that. I'm sure it's a metaphor, but not how exactly."

"I'm sure that you both have a special bond now. Just remember that her fiancé can kick your butt most days with both hands tied behind his back." He was not wiping tears, it was sweat. Sweat leaking from his eyes.

"Andi and Ted just went to get a quick bite to eat. They'll be back soon. It's good to see you awake, Harry. I love you so much. I'm proud of you."

The marauder took the boy into his arms and then made room for his wife-to-be and included her in the hug. The family sat in silence, in gratitude that they were still together.

-OO—OO—

Nearby, in a luxurious private room, a grandmother was visiting her granddaughter.

"Oh, my dear child, you're awake. You gave me quite the scare now." The woman held her flesh and blood close, tears streaming down her face. "I thought I'd lost you before I had the chance to teach you anything. I'm sorry. I made a promise to your mother that you would have the childhood she wanted, and I had to wait for your birthday, but it's been terrible not being able to tell you or talk to you. I promise that we'll have a great party for you soon." The woman babbled a bit, which was so out of character for her. She was the picture of composure most days.

"How long?" Her throat and mouth felt dry, but her elf soon handed over a cup with straw for a nice cool drink.

"A week my dear one. You've been here a week. I've come by each day. The healers thought it would be today or tomorrow. They didn't want you moved to Aragon in case if further drained your magic. Oh, how I love you! You were so brave! I am so proud of you."

The impeccably dressed woman with perfect hair held onto the girl, like someone drowning onto a lifeline. Tears sparkled on the woman's cheeks as though a diadem had lost its jewels.

A healer peaked in the door, and interrupted the reunion running scans and humming to herself.

"We've been giving you nutrient potions, my lady, but I would love to see you eat some broth at least. Let me get you something. If you are up to visitors, there's a young man who would like to see you."

"I insisted that the boys continue their schooling. So good to have your OWL's. Don't worry, you've had a few substitutes watching over you. We have much to discuss in a few days. The elves are coming up with a plan to get you safely to the palace within the next day or two. You'll be back to school next Monday according to the healer. Today is Wednesday. Your friends have been taking good notes for you. I'll let you spend some time with your friends now. I'll return soon." The kiss that she gave Catherine reassured them both.

She loved that lady with her whole heart and wished for the three thousand seven hundredth time that she were her mother.

With a call to her own maid, the woman was gone. The room seemed much emptier. The healer returned with a pale and worried Ian. He came over and kissed her hand passionately.

"I think you forgot your role in life, my lady. I am the dashing hero. You the beautiful princess. Don't go and steal my job for me. I would look terrible in your clothes."

The healer choked on his words. She was a specialist from Aragon brought in to tend to Catherine here until she could be safely moved. It wasn't nice, but with the quality of teaching in Britain, no one from Aragon trusted the healers here.

"I'll remember next time. Since you call me hero, Harry's alright? I thought that I had died for a time. I talked to … someone."

She looked at the healer who was finishing up. "I'll be back with your food."

Ian held her as though she were made of finest crystal and kissed her tenderly. "Harry's fine. Talk to me."

"I was in heaven. This man, he was young and strong, and he looked familiar. He said he was my grandfather, and that he was proud of me. But he said that I had more to do as well. I couldn't see them, but felt our unborn babies there Ian. Waiting for us to be ready to be parents.

"He also said that sometimes we have to sacrifice what we want for what is best. He seemed sad at that. Then we heard music starting, and he said that I needed to return. He also said that he would give us a gift. Yes, you and I. No, I don't know what that means. I don't think I stayed there long. Then I was here, stuck in nightmares. I dreamt was beaten badly, and thrown into a small room. It was under a staircase, and the dust would fall on me when my cousin pounded down them. I was so hungry, and afraid, and alone. That was just one of them. I've been stuck in nightmares a long time. It was good to wake up."

They both realized that she had somehow tapped into Harry's childhood.

"The knight-commander said that you were to be taken home tonight or tomorrow. Just as soon as it is truly safe. You might be going by elf-express, but Tippy was riding herd on the ideas. She loves you almost as much as I do, so we can trust her."

"I feel as though I was trampled with a hippogryph."

"The healers were pretty worried about you. As was I. We squires had orders to stay in Hogwarts, but I've been coming here after classes. I even did a bit of reading to you."

"That was nice. It was about theories of transfiguration. Yes. I didn't have nightmares then."

"I should have read to you more." Ian looked chagrinned.

"You couldn't have known. My staff? Is it alright? I felt it do something before I blacked out."

"I was told all about your adventures. I thought it would have shattered, the way you fell. But it's fine. Tippy took it to Aragon just in case Dumbledore caught word of it. So far no visit from him. He did try to visit Harry. I thought that Lord Black and he were going to duel in the hallway."

"That wizard needs to decide what side he wants to be on. I know that I am on your side, and you support Harry. So that is my choice too. And I know without a doubt that Harry is for the light."

A healer interrupted their talk to bring in a simple tray. A knight-commander from Aragon followed on.

"Time to return to school warrior. Say goodnight to your lady. I'm so happy that you are well my lady. Your grandmother will be returning shortly, she needed to do something." The knight bowed, she didn't have the strength to get up to curtsey; her head nod was the limit of the courtesy available to her.

"Good night love, come home at the weekend. I can send you a port-key with Tippy or something." Catherine requested.

"I will. You eat. Then rest. Hermione said she would stop by before going back too. But if you're too tired, let her know. She's a friend and she'll understand."

Nodding, she returned his soft kiss, and he left to go to the floo. She said a quick blessing, then sipped the perfect-temperature broth.

Her grandmother did return with some embroidery work. She laughed. She remembered learning how to use needle and thread when she was three! Her grandmother had started her young. By the time she was five, she was first requesting then demanding materials from her mother for the art. She and her mother had their first real fight that day. No daughter of hers was going to be doing any sissy-pants needlework!

They were talking colors when Ian burst into the room. "I forgot to give you your ring back. The healer…"

The man paled. He quickly knelt. "Your majesty. Please forgive my rudeness, I didn't know that you knew Catherine or that you were here. My apologies."

"Rise squire. Give Catherine back her ring. Come to Aragon at the weekend. We need to talk. No, you are not in any trouble for anything. You are a good man. Remember that your elevation ceremony is soon, and I am looking forward to that."

Ian placed the engagement ring back on his lady's finger. Healers had removed it for some reason – perhaps it was defending against good spells? He bowed again, and left the room.

Catherine's mind was swirling.

"But my father – he's a death eater, I can't. Oh Grandma, I am so sorry. You must be so embarrassed about me!"

"What? No! It was your mother who rejected her heritage, not you. You have loved everything about Aragon. I know that you don't feel graceful enough to live in the palace, but my dear, you just turned sixteen. You are still growing physically and magically. You wielded the Rod of Asclepius. No, this one doesn't have serpents on it. But it can and should be used for healing.

"The fact that you could use it proves your lineage my dear. That staff used to belong to your grandfather." The older woman finished.

Catherine had no photos from her mother's side of the family other than her grandmother. She described in detail the man that she had talked to on death's doorstep.

"That sounds exactly like my Duncan. We'll get out pictures when we get home. I was going to tell you this weekend. It will take time to assimilate this, my dear, but I have one question for you. Aragon is the only magical country in the world that is safe from evil, whose people try to dedicate themselves to the light. Do you support those goals?"

"Of course I do, and I support the knights and squires and what they do! They have been helping Harry Potter – I see now – with your support and knowledge."

"Will you think about serving your country?"

"Grandmother, I will do whatever I can! I know it will be a sanctuary to muggle-borns should things get bad again in Britain. And we will fight."

"Good. I would like to get you installed as Princess of Aragon at the end of the school year. Trying to keep this out of the press will be difficult. Some of my staff already know. This adventure will no doubt raise suspicions."

"I'm sorry…" Catherine started to say

"Tut, tut. You wanted your OWL's and I wanted you as part of my world. I love your mother, and always will, but she views the palace as a prison. I view it as a place where I can do the most good for the most people. She no doubt helps people with her potions. I know that she is good. But she would never be happy anywhere for long in a place with four walls and a roof. Betsy was always like that."

"So when you have talked about the family business and politics, you never lied. You were trying to tell me as much of the truth as you could without breaking your promise to Mum."

"Will you forgive me, my child?"

"I know this is going to sound wrong, but I have wished that you were my real mother instead of her since forever. To say we do not see eye to eye in an understatement. I feel such deep peace when I am with you. The palace feels like home.

"Do you know that I found secret passages when I was little? I did. I love that place. And you are saying that I belong there. Somehow, it is not really a surprise."

The women hugged. Tippy popped in. "My mistress is being, going to be a princess. I will help."

She curtseyed to both women before removing the empty tray.

"Do you want more?" The grandmother asked.

"No, I'm just sleepy now. I am happy grandmother, truly happy. I belong someplace very special to me. And I get to live with you."

The woman kissed her grandchild's forehead, tucked in her blankets, and waved the lights low.

"Sleep well, Princess Catherine."

"Sleep well, Your Majesty."

She laughed at that, and left the room. A knight commander came to stiff attention, the two men flanking him followed suit.

"Leave some of your men here to escort her home tomorrow. We leave now."

The man bowed his head, no kneeling in a public hall, and escorted his queen back to the palace.

-OO—OO—

Harry felt terrible. He had rarely been sick growing up. This was something like recovering from a beating though.

The soft duvet was thick and so light. The material soft to his face and calloused hands. The smells coming from the trays were of a different sort of food than he knew. He'd slowly been eating more and more regular food as he recovered. There were eggs and an unusual side dish. It appeared to be oats with ham and onion bits, but it smelled wonderful.

There was an elf who came and helped him to the bath. When that was done, he was tucked back into bed and fed breakfast. There was a knock on the door and it was his godfather. Only better. It was his godfather with neatly trimmed hair, the finest robes, and looking like he had actually slept through the night. Good man.

He scooted up a comfortable armchair to be closer to the bed.

"I accepted an invitation on your behalf. We are in Aragon. No death-eaters, vampires, were-wolves or anything that likes to kill for fun. Not that Moony likes to kill for fun most days. How are you feeling pup?"

"Like Dudley and Uncle Vernon got out beater bats and wacked me on the head a thousand times. I've had the strangest dreams. I've been riding horses in the most amazing places of the world. I've seen animals that Luna has talked about. I've collected plants and made potions with a deep understanding of what I was doing. I made and lost friends moving from place to place and cried from missing them. I learned to play wizard's chess and patolli and all sorts of other games from a man who in my dream was my father. He loved plants more than Neville and was a great fighter. He killed some rampaging monster that attacked our camp. We made friends with a feathered flying creature. I slept in a camp cot in a wizard's tent, help gather and cook food, and ran in the forest. It felt so real."

"I also visited some museum-like place where everyone had fine manners, and it was so clean and had amazing art everywhere. I really wanted to live there all the time and be with my grandmother who was more like my mum. She was kind and caring but really busy with the family business. I didn't get to see her much. The food was plentiful and prepared by elves. I got to ride horses there too, but somehow in my dream…" He mumbled something, and looked embarrassed.

Sirius looked at his godson. "You probably saw a bit of Catherine's life. Probably something to do with the magic she used to save you. The healers want her to go visit the merpeople soon. The staff that saved your life apparently is quite powerful. They are hoping that the people who gave it to her grandfather 'kept the user's manual' they said. What's a user's manual? I swear, letting so many muggle families live here has turned this place half muggle, not that I am prejudiced, I just don't have Lily to help me here. Or Remus for that matter."

The marauder took a drink of water and offered Harry one too.

"They have seers of their own here pup. The people here want you to save the world, and are acting as though you are going to have a big part to play. Look, if you want out of here, we can be to Black Island with whoever you pick, sipping tropical drinks and watching Moony catch fish" Sirius suggested.

Harry shook his head. "No. They are different here. Britain just expects me to play hero then go be locked up in a cupboard again. These people are honest and up front. They asked if they could help me. That knight that came offered me help, didn't try and manipulate me in a certain way. And before that Ian and the other squires did the same – offered help. And they were honest. They said that it was a crime that 'the great Harry Potter' had been treated in such a way. They all had heard of me, but still treat me like a person not an icon."

"Sirius, we heard the prophecy. What's worse, someone helped the other side hear part of it. If he had heard it all, Neville and I might have been safe. I am going to be hunted for the rest of my life if I just run away. No, it is better to face him, and finish him once and for all time. Then Hermione and I can live in peace. Speaking of which, or should I say my witch, is she here too?" Harry looked about.

"Yes, Catherine felt so guilty about you almost dying that she has offered private treatment for you here, and a luxury weekend away for Hermione and her folks. They are busy this morning. She thought you might be sleeping in, and told me that she would come by at lunch. They had always wanted to come here someday and are getting the royal treatment."

That triggered a memory that he had seen in Catherine's pensieve and now connected it to dreams, rather memories from the last week.

Harry held his head. "No, no, no! It can't be true, it just can't!"

"What's wrong, what's wrong?"

"I need to check something. The memories that I was given. Vold..Moldy-shorts has kidnapped and tortured a lot of people in his day. Well, he had this great plan to usurp the magical throne of Aragon. He had the princess of the country taken, and she was dosed with love potions or lust potions, hard to tell in the memory, and he took her to his bedchamber."

"Harry, lad, that princess, Elizabeth I think it was, she was killed. Maybe a year or so before your parents. The plan obviously didn't work."

"You don't understand Padfoot. I saw him, Tom Riddle, maybe fifty or sixty years old, and he had a beautiful red-head on his arm. With pale skin and hazel eyes. I saw the same woman in Catherine's dreams, older of course, but with the same hazel eyes and red hair. Snape was there at the same 'party', talking to a red head of his own, whose back was towards me in the memory. Apparently he didn't have to kill to get his mark, just play host to some of their captives. The man was sick. Is sick. I'm going to kill him someday after this is over." Harry had tears leaking down his cheeks. "I don't want to know this."

"I understand why the death-eater who gave me the memories wouldn't let her see them. He knew that he wasn't Catherine's biological father. He loves her, has raised her as his own, but he knows. If the dark one was killed before all of the horcruxes were gone, her blood could have been used to help him regain a body. If it was used now, it would help him regain a better body. That is why I had to know. He just forgot to tell me what Elizabeth Selwyn looked like."

Sirius Black looked at his godson. Andi and Ted were going to be there later. Together, the three of them were trying to be not just Harry's wizarding guardians, but parental figures. They had talked about dating, hormones, and needing to teach Harry the facts of life (which Sirius had promptly done, thank you, making and sending a great how-to manual, mental nail buff on his spiffy robes).

How did they help him deal with this bit of news? Catherine clearly didn't know. Shouldn't know.

'Hi Catherine, the world's biggest threat and darkest wizard is your daddy.' No one was going to want to tell her that.

"Son, I love you. I could obliviate you, but think about it. With her choices that she has made, the girl practically glows she's so good, I don't think she's in danger of willingly helping anyone on the side of darkness. Do you?"

"No." Harry thought about it. It wasn't her fault who her parents were. Would he have chosen Petunia and Vernon as relatives? He shuddered.

"It will just take some time to process. She clearly is a good person. I wonder if she knows that she's a princess. She doesn't act all silly like a lot of the witches at school, but she's not cold or stuck up like Daphne or Pansy either."

"Not our place to say right now. Try not to think about it. Hey, we've been talking when you should have taken your potion and been resting. It's hard on a person to lose their soul, worse when it's not your own."

"Paddy." Harry looked at him. "My eyes! I'm not wearing my glasses and I can see! My head doesn't hurt. It has hurt at least a bit, sometimes worse, every single day since he's come back."

"Thanks go to the healers for your eyesight. They wondered why it hadn't been fixed already. Andi's going to be upset with that one. As for the other, they think that your power will improve too. That thing was acting as a leech. You'll have to be careful where you point your wand. You don't want to hurt anyone."

Harry saw him smirk at his not-so-subtle double-entre.

"You know what, Unca Paddy? I think I'm going to grow up faster than you."

The boy downed the potion that tasted vaguely of blueberries and cream, and snuggled into the warm comforter.

The handsome man leaned over and kissed the boy's forehead. "Just don't grow up too fast, my lad."

And he left the room.

-OO—OO—

Catherine had a difficult decision to make. Well not really. She'd decided to tell him, it was how that was the problem.

She decided that going for a stroll in the gardens would let them talk in private, but not be alone in a room with couches. Or chairs. And especially not beds.

The room of requirement may have been providing alternative training grounds when the weather was just too horrible (and Tevin's definition differed from her own), lately it had been adding comfy recliners for two and other unspoken desires that she needed to keep buried deep. She had six months to go before her wedding, and OWL's before then.

There was also her career change.

Deciding to lead with that, Catherine met Ian in the garden. He had taken the time off to visit his family. She felt guilty about that as well, keeping him from his mother and sisters. He bowed to her as always and kissed her hand.

"You shouldn't be out yet." He scolded mildly.

"The healers want me walking. So you sir are going to be my arm-support, and a handsome one you are."

They went out into the lovely rose garden. The weather in late November was cooler, but still pleasant.

"My love, I have been doing a lot of thinking lately. I am thinking of changing careers. Perhaps dabbling in healing enough to help my family and the healers I've talked to want me to learn how to wield my staff. But my grandmother wants me to pursue a different path and join her in politics."

"I thought you liked healing, but if it is what you want to do, I support you. Your work would still be here, right? I could still be a knight, and we'll be together. As long as we have that, I do support you."

"I've found out some more about my family recently. Good things this time. I have learned that they care about keeping people safe. Aragon welcomes immigrants and has provided shelter to many good beings. My grandfather rescued a group of people and was given a special reward for it. I need to investigate it. My staff."

He turned to look at her. "That would explain why it went to you if your grandfather had originally owned it. Then how did the warrior king…"

She looked at him. "I love you Ian. You accepted me when I was a death-eaters daughter. Can you accept me as granddaughter to a king?"

"But that would mean that, the queen, she wore a glamour so that she could get to know me before. Oh. Why didn't you tell me?" He looked confused and a little afraid.

"I didn't know. I only found out when you called Grandmother 'your majesty'. I had never seen the queen before. She had made an oath to my mother that I wouldn't be told before my sixteenth birthday. Her mother and grandmother both wanted me it to be my own choice of whether or not I to follow in my grandparents' footsteps.

"I have always wanted to help people. My grandfather told me that I might have to sacrifice what I wanted for what was best. I do want to be a healer, but can you imagine that? I'm sitting on the throne one minute, and trying to help a sick child the next? I might be able to dabble, use my staff if I can figure out how to without killing myself again, but I need you with me. Ian, you asked me to be your lady, I am asking you to be my prince. Will you?"

Ian knew about the ways of wizards and witches. Their magic had attracted them to each other from the very beginning. As Ian's power increased, so did Catherine's. She was not the battle-witch that Hermione was, but she was still incredibly powerful. And now had gone from lady to princess, and would one day be queen.

"Won't the people object?" Ian wasn't royal, wasn't noble by birth, he wasn't even a knight!

"We haven't talked about it much. She is thinking that adopting me as her daughter would avoid the whole mess with my parentage. Your parents were married before you were conceived. At least mine were married before I was born. Daddy insisted on it. If he hadn't, my parentage would be a bigger problem."

"Not you Catherine! I meant me – won't people object to me?"

"You are the son of an auror. Your family has lived here several generations on both sides. It's not like there are a lot of wizarding royalty running around. And no, I am not marrying a squib no matter how cute William is."

He refused to stick his tongue out at her, he didn't want her to take it the wrong way and hex him.

"You've always been my princess. I'll be happy to be your prince. But where do we go from here? What about school?"

"My grandmother thinks that there are a lot of good witches and wizards that are going to die once the Dark Lord stops recruiting and starts trying to take over Britain. She wants me to try to recruit as many as I can to the side of light. They are already building homes for muggle-borns and others that have shown interest in becoming part of our group. The minute that the attack comes, she wants us home. She'll send out specialized port-keys that will bring people to the border. Once there, they'll have to go through the normal questioning process and oaths. Fudge will keep trying to shut our practices down, but we have to save as many as we can."

"You should stay here, safe. Let me and the squires handle it."

"You don't understand. While I haven't had my full investiture, being on site gives me leverage to act quickly. The dark one is a powerful wizard. We just want to save as many magical beings that are in danger as possible. That is my job. But I will have help.

"Talk to Professor Flitwick when we get back. I trust him." Ian suggested.

"Thank you for understanding." Catherine stopped walking, and pulled on his leather bandolier in order to kiss him.

He really didn't fight it much.

"May I tell my mother?"

"Good question. My grandmother has told very few. Tevin had to know as he was training Harry Potter and was asked to keep an eye on me. Knight-commanders don't get that position by being slow. He figured it out and asked. But he hasn't said anything to anyone else.

"One of my grandmother's seers is predicting that assassins will soon be going for Dumbledore. I would like to get him on our side if I could, but I'm not sure about him. How did he wind up with Grandfather's missing staff and why didn't he try to return it? They fought together, he should have known it belonged to Aragon. I don't want to risk my people to rescue a man that is working for his own glory and not the light. I need to figure him out soon, and without risking people. My father thought him good. I'm worried he is wrong. He isn't wrong often."

The girl clearly missed her paternal parent. What a pair they were! His father was good, but dead. Hers had been well, if not evil, not one for the light, but lived.

And together they felt called of the light to do their best to help.

"I can't wait until you are a princess. Tell me, will you wear your tiara everywhere? Even to bed? I imagine you will look quite cute in a tiara."

She whispered something in his ear about what she would wear with that tiara to bed. His answering kiss left them both breathless and wanting more.

-OO—OO—

"As you can see, we really only have the one major town. The coast has a small cluster of restaurants and services, but it is under the jurisdiction of Stirling. There are some smaller villages about the country with farmyards and orchards taking up much of the fertile land. We do have a large muggle population. The latest census puts it at just under a million. That is a lot of mouths to clean and tend to. You need not wear Victorian former to work, but if you wished to wear clothes like these when working, it would help with the ambiance we are trying to create." The guide said.

The style of the white lab coats in the pictures were reminiscent of a by-gone age. Emma Granger loved the woman's sketch that had skirts that were less full than the normal ones worn at balls and such. Hoops are great when there is plenty of room, but would get in the way in an exam room.

Sir Tevin was watching over Hermione and her family today. There were unmarked death-eaters that were known, and while the borders were still open, he was taking no chances with his squire's lass.

"Your current credentials are more than enough to satisfy the city council. There are business loans at low interest to get your own practice started as well if needed."

Dan thought if they sold their practice in Oxford, they would have more than enough startup capital for here. And the house that they had been offered was amazing.

"I have to ask, why are you doing this?" Emma asked. Dan and Hermione seemed to want to know the answer as well.

"Your daughter will be the equivalent of royalty in the wizarding world once she marries the Lord Potter. Aragon supports him. You have to realize that staying in Britain is a choice for you, but your lives are in danger every day. Why? Take your pick. You are muggles, while your daughter is a powerful witch. She is engaged to a pure-blood while she is not one. Never mind that Harry's mother is also muggle-born, he is the descendent of Godric Gryffindor. That makes him a pureblood, regardless of the registry in Britain. She is smart, powerful and beautiful, and makes their daughters look stupid, weak and ugly in comparison. How can we offer to support Harry Potter without considering his extended family?"

Hermione looked at her parents. Her mother adored romance novels, especially the historical ones. She even owned a gown or two from this era. Dan sighed. He didn't mind the monkey suit that Emma had bought him for the charity costume ball. He even liked the tall hat that came with it. His favorite part of the set though was Emma's dress. He really did like his wife's getup very much.

Eventual painful torture and death, or live in a beautiful home and work in a quaint shop. A large shadow covered them briefly but the tall buildings hid whatever had flown by. It was quiet, whatever it was.

There was really no choice to make. Sirius would handle the details of the shop closing, while Andi and Ted would oversee all of their tools and personal items packed and shipped. Ted promised to handle all of the legal documents for selling home and office. It was the serious Ted telling him to divest of any British investments he had, and had a list of recommended alternatives that truly scared them.

Everyone here expected dark times to come soon. And the only ones that could stop it were one of two teenage boys. While making great improvements, Harry wasn't ready to face more than one death-eater at a time, much less their leader. Neville was a step or two behind that. They needed more time, more training, and a chance to grow stronger. There were rituals that could help them.

Love based rituals that made Tevin himself blush. And this was the boy's future father-in-law!

The knight-commander wasn't going to be recommending anything in front of the dentists. They had sharp scary tools, access to muggle drugs that were more complex and scary than any potion, and worse, much worse. Dan Granger was a father of a pretty teenage girl.

Tevin kept his features bland the entire time. His younger years had been spent as a palace guard. He had been taunted, teased and even tickled but he had not broken ranks. He wouldn't let the thought of recommending a certain ritual to Harry to finish cleansing his scar and promote his power to these people.

He would recommend it to Harry himself. In front of his mates. And his godfather.

The tiniest fraction of a smirk escaped his disciplined face.

-OO—OO—

Lunch that day was interesting. Harry walked out under his own power to one of the many formal dining rooms of the palace. This one was designed for intimate parties, so only sat twenty. The family gathered on one end after helping themselves from the informal buffet.

"Harry, how's your Occlumency?" Ian asked looking at Catherine.

"Snape tried to tell me that Dumbledore wanted me to take lessons from him, so I tried. But it was just him attacking my mind, and made me more open to whatever nightmares that Moldy was sending me. I only went the once. I told Sirius about it, and he is now teaching me himself. But I wouldn't say that I am proficient."

"Right. Sir Tevin, good people. You are my friends. I know something important that the Dark One must not learn. I am going to put memories of that knowledge in a vault here just in case. It is knowledge that when you learn I knew might make you angry at me for hiding it. I have a good reason to do so. And you are my friends. Our enemies have people like Snape and Dumbledore who can read surface thoughts. We should have started Harry, Neville and the other's training in this earlier, but there was just so much to do." Squire Ian looked a bit ill. These were not happy memories.

"Not your fault lad, we study it much earlier here. No one blames you. And both Lords Potter and Longbottom are showing great improvement."

"Why do you refer to me as that? I know Sirius is nobility, and has a seat on the Wizengamot, but I'm just Harry."

They all looked around. Andi, Ted, Sirius.

"I don't understand. Until we got here, it's like we forgot. I haven't heard Neville referred by his title either. He's over fourteen. They should both be able to claim their rings. They should be in their vaults, but as Harry's guardian, I've been accessing the vaults as part of following Ted's suggestion and reinvesting elsewhere. One investment a week. The gold was easy. That's been transferred to a lot of different places, with a nice bit in Harry's new personal vaults in the Caribbean near my own. The only thing we haven't moved completely was Harry's trust vault because Dumbledore still thinks he has the key, and we didn't want anyone flagging him that it was empty yet."

"Harry, your rings weren't in the main Potter vault. Neither was the cloak, obviously, but the headmaster gave that to you. If the headmaster has the rings, he can't use them. I suspect he was trying to prevent you and Neville from wearing them and claiming your seats. When we get back, let's get some help in finding them. If we can remember."

"That's what he did. I think. He cast a fidelius charm around your head of house ring. Maybe Neville's too." Hermione opined.

"Oh. Sir Tevin called me Lord Potter reading a paper, but then we all forgot about it. I remember now.

"Why did it stop working here?" Andi asked, confused.

"This is a place of power for the light." Harry answered. "I can feel it. I have been feeling impressions, thoughts, strategies. Ian was right to ask us here, and I thank you for that. Sir Tevin, you mentioned light rituals, ones that would help?"

Both Ian and Tevin were fighting spit-takes at the formal table. Both looked at Hermione, Catherine and Emma in that order and blushed. No one looked at Dan.

"Squire Harry, this is not the time. We'll meet, privately, after lunch."

"I'm coming with him." Hermione said.

"My lady, if you could give us just a few minutes alone first…"

"I must insist." Her nostrils were flaring. Not a good sign.

"Hermione, I could use your help finishing up the next set of potions that the healers asked me to brew for Harry. With how you feel for him, it would only make it extra effective. By then, perhaps the men would be ready for us?"

Catherine looked to Sir Tevin and he nodded.

Hermione bit her lip. She was in unfamiliar territory here so she backed down and accepted the offered diversion. Ian smiled at her in gratitude, as did Harry. He loved his girl, but she could be stubborn, and this was something he wanted to investigate alone for once.

-OO—OO—

Andi supervised Hermione and Catherine's work. The potions that she had started needed careful prep work followed by hours brewing followed by a few tricky steps. Both girls did perfectly.

Andi could cry.

Here was talent, real talent. One girl wouldn't be returning to Britain except for a bit of schooling, and the other would only return once it was safe for her to walk the streets.

And that could take years.

She had seen firsthand the quality of new healer-recruits decline over the years.

Repeated pleas to the Wizengamot had gone unheard. Who was she, Andromeda Tonks, a pureblood with no name, no standing? Who would listen to her? Most of the healers of any talent were from another place like Aragon that had to be enticed to St Mungo's.

Most worked the minimum contract, took their large recruitment bonus and left.

What were people thinking leaving men like Severus Snape teaching?

She wanted to suggest moving Hogwarts to Aragon, but that had been discussed. While starting some kind of formal magical instruction could and would happen should Voldemort go active again, there were too many death-eater children at school to risk trying to recruit them all to move.

The borders were strong, but they had to be careful. The risk was too great to start including too many of the wrong kind of people. Then there would be fighting within Aragon.

She thought of her husband Ted whose parents had fled to Australia at his urging during the first war. What if they had all come here? Most of the muggle population here knew about magic. They were the extended family of first-generation magic users. And squibs that had been cast out of their families. The original settlers all knew of magic even if they couldn't use it, and started the magical country based on one premise. To do good.

Well, and be free of a certain political situation. But those wizards back then that they were fighting were just nasty!

Andi knew that her daughter would never come here without her werewolf. She might be able to talk to Catherine and get some kind of special dispensation for him, but she doubted it. Right now, they were helping to bring down the last supports that the dark one that he thought he had. But in point fact were gone forever.

Tommy boy was going to be angry soon. Very, very angry when he found out all the things that Harry and his extended family had done to him.

She just hoped that they survived it.

"So Catherine, one of the tour guides mentioned an island off the coast where a colony of friendly vampires had been relocated?"

"They are forbidden here, the borders would kill them, but the farmers sell them pig's blood and such."

"Do you have something for werewolves?" The mother of a smitten girl asked.

"I've seen Cousin Tonks on Harry's mirror – the girl with pink hair. We do gossip too much. Harry calls Remus Lupin uncle. There are several small islands nearby that could be enlarged. No promises. What can he contribute to Aragon?"

Andi paused. "He started as an auror, until they made that illegal. He could probably patrol outside your borders. He has enhanced senses. And he's a very kind and gentle soul. He was bitten when he was six, he didn't go looking to be a werewolf."

Catherine held up a hand. "I'll sponsor his application if Ted will do the legal work. Provided that Harry wants him here that is. I won't bring a werewolf here on my own."

Hermione bit her lip. "Professor Lupin was the best defense professor we have ever had. He tutored us in potions and defense at the summer. I can understand your fear, and wanting to protect people. Maybe he could teach, over the mirrors or something. He really is a good person except a few hours once a month."

Catherine looked at Hermione. Here was a woman she needed to stay friendly with, not that she didn't want to.

"Then it sounds like this will be someone that Harry wants as well. Shall we bring him his potions and ask? But first..."

Catherine went into the next room, and pulled out a book. She flipped pages, and stopped when she found it.

Hermione had never seen a ritual book – rituals were not taught at Hogwarts. She looked at the diagrams, read the ingredient list and blushed when she got to the bottom listing. She then read the directions. Ron Weasley's hair wasn't as red as her face.

"He can't think that – but – I've never…"

"Blood from there would indicate that you hadn't yet."

"They can't be serious. And what does skyclad mean?"

"Most ancient rituals are done in the nude. Don't ask me why. Growing up in the jungle, clothes for children under ten were pretty much optional, and after that really only covered the loins. Except that my dad made me wear t-shirts starting when I was nine or so. I always wore at least shorts before that."

The ladies giggled thinking of the proper lady beside them running naked in the forest. Hermione read the ritual again. Well, she and Harry were going to be having sex one day. That was a given. They were already engaged to be married, something that pleased her very much.

What had frustrated Miss Granger was the glacial pace of their relationship. She was ready for more. Maybe this ritual, as embarrassing as it was, was what she, no they needed. She just wished that there had been more steps in-between.

"No wonder Tevin looked embarrassed. Thank you for explaining this to me. I thought that we would be washing or bathing or something."

"That comes before and after. This is the ritual itself." Catherine added, showing the explanation for starting and finishing in the front of the book.

"Harry will need my and Sirius' permission as his guardians to complete your marriage since he is not of age. Your parents' permission for you as well. Oh, and you might want some small ceremony as they are muggles. I know that Ted's parents wanted one. Wizarding ceremonies can be short or long, just a few people or many hundreds. It depends on so much."

This was just too much. Part of her was excited and couldn't wait. Another part wanted to run away as fast and far as she could.

Then she thought about her best friend and calmed down.

-OO—OO—

"You can't be serious." Harry listened to the knight in horror. He couldn't do that, not with Hermione!

"That would be me. He is Tevin. One of us is a tall good looking man of might and power. The other is some boring knight. Please focus."

Tevin gave the man a look. He was a mage of the highest order, and was probably pushing Dumbledore in raw strength. However, unlike Dumbledore, this man ran every day, practiced every day, and was in fighting form. He gave the marauder a low growl in warning.

"The ritual is your choice. I heard of a Japanese wizarding couple that was so shy they didn't consummate their marriage until they had reached their twelfth decade. Unfortunately, they were both so excited that they expired that night. Unless you intend for your bride to die a virgin, my lord, I suggest that this is going to be a normal part of your life. Well, maybe not the ritual part. But the actions."

"Until they get creative. You wouldn't believe…" Sirius' monolog was cut-off. Harry was tired of hearing that smart girls were the kinkiest, or the Hermione was going to prove to be kinkier than her hair. He wanted to hold her and make love to her. He wanted it to be special, romantic. The first time and every time afterwards. He loved his Hermione.

He thought of the dreadful book that Sirius had made him. It had died under fiendfyre at last. After Harry was obliviated about it, he would never think of it or see it again. Some people shouldn't be allowed parchment. Ever.

"When do I need to do this, sir?" Harry asked in a small tone.

"Harry. You've been possessed by a bit of dark lord almost your entire life. When you came through the border, it reacted to you. This slowed your recovery, which we are all sorry about. The sooner that you do this the better. And you wouldn't be able to do this one after a few months once you and your lady become intimate. There are other rituals, but this one is by far that most potent. And it is based on love not just the act."

Harry nodded. He needed to talk to Hermione. But first.

Harry gave his godfather the look. He settled down.

"Sirius, my dad isn't here. You're like my adopted dad, aren't you?"

"I sure am trying to be."

"And you love me."

"With all my heart." The man was being very, very sincere for once.

"Good. You get Hermione's parents' permission while I talk to Hermione. Unless of course you would prefer to tell your adopted goddaughter yourself?"

Sirius looked stunned. His godson had totally sandbagged him.

"Well played, pup. Well played. Do not mourn for me when I am gone. Tell all of my lady friends that I loved them. Well, don't tell them in a group, they might get suspicious about that."

He got up, a man to the gallows, and went to talk to the girl's parents.

He never knew how talented he was at lying until his life was on the line.

-OO—OO—

"Princess Catherine, may I speak with you?"

The man had approached and bowed so quietly, and she had been so lost in thought that she hadn't sensed him at all.

Her father would be angry.

"I know that it is not proper to be here alone. Two of the squires are nearby but cannot hear us."

"Sir Tevin, I trust you. What is it?"

"Ian and I have learned some uncomfortable news in teaching Harry Potter Occlumency. I fear for your safety my lady. And more. There are evil rituals that involve maidens. If the dark one get a hold of you while we are in Britain…"

"You want Ian and I to do the Amo Fidelius ritual. You know who I am. Have you asked my guardian's permission?"

"Yes. She didn't like it." That was an understatement. He did escape with his head attached though. "But she recognized the truth of what I was saying. We go back to Hogwarts early tomorrow morning. She has given us permission to do the ritual on one of the most holy nights of the year. I will suggest the same for Harry. It gives all four of you time to get ready for the ritual as well."

That would give her less than a month. And she would be spending all of that time in a cold dark castle! All of the things that she loved doing, her very freedom was being threatened.

For once, for a brief sliver of time, she finally understood her mother's feelings about this place. Catherine wanted to run, to escape.

"I suppose that knights and guards see far more than I ever would want them too. You know too much of me, my lord. I feel very exposed. And after this, I will never attract or ride a unicorn again!"

The girl went running towards the forest in tears.

The man let her go. She needed to grieve the end of one part of her life. For life was constant change, but rarely was it quite so abrupt. He did feel a cad for making her cry though.

He and the squires stayed far away from the girl. She had gone to one edge of a pretty glade and sat. She started to sing a tune from a foreign land in a foreign tongue. Soon, there was one then another little bird on each outstretched hand. Deer came out to graze, and little bunnies came out of their burrows.

Soon there was a magnificent unicorn stallion that came to the edge of the wood. He smelled the men nearby, and huffed an equine warning that they were to stay well back.

She went over to the great beast and whispered a question in its ear. It nodded its head up and down and in a single fluid motion she went from the ground to its back. She seemed to be talking to the great beast, stroking its long neck, shedding her tears in its shimmering mane. The beast strode out majestically, the picture perfect image of Aragon. The princess' tears stopped. She rode the equine around the glade, and it started to canter. She was a natural-born rider and needed neither saddle nor bridle to stay mounted. After a time, the ride came to an end. The girl transfigured a nearby stone to a brush and groomed the horse-like being. His quivering lip showed his enjoyment of the attention.

Before it left, it pricked its own side with his horn. She quickly gathered up the offered silvery fluid. Unicorn blood taken was cursed, but freely given was life-saving gift.

She then hugged the creature before it disappeared into the woods.

The squires had never seen the unicorns of the forest. They usually only came out at night. One had not been seen during the day in a long, long time.

What the men couldn't see or feel from that distance was the gift that Duncan Robert Stewart gave his only grandchild in that moment. It was breaking his heart that she felt that she was losing all. In that moment, he gave her his gift. The mantle of authority wrapped around her like a cloak. She would never again be just a mere child playing in the palace. The magical building would know her.

And she would begin to learn every secret in the place.

She left the grieving maiden that she had been in the glade. She would be coming back to visit the strange and wonderful creatures, and as long as she stayed pure in heart, the unicorn had promised to let her groom him.

It was time to return.

As she approached, the men knelt. She radiated power and majesty. She approached Sir Tevin who also knelt.

"Rise, good Sir Knight. I apologize for my earlier words. I was punishing the messenger. For that I am not only sorry but ashamed. I will strive to do better in future.

"As to what you said, I will discuss this with my grandmother. For now, I feel I need to do something. Escort me to the Rose Hall. Send one of your squires to have it cleared of visitors first. And send for the future Prince Ian."

Princess Catherine had made her first appearance at the palace. Servants would be scrambling.

The lady made her way to the throne at the end of the room. Her friends were coming in and Ian was there as well.

She sat down on the throne of her ancestors, and the hall filled with light. Harry had come in, and was immediately fell to the ground, and held his head for a moment. He had been laid low by that light and scenes of death and torture flitted through his mind. It sickened him, but at least his soul was not judged responsible.

The others in the room seemed to remember all of their very worst attributes for just a moment, and then remembered all of their talents that they had. Every single person there seemed to know what they needed to do in order to do better in the future.

"For inasmuch Harry Potter has been willing to heed the call, let him be known as Champion of Light. I, Catherine Rose Grace Huntington Selwyn of the Royal House of Stewart do hereby pledge all that I am and all that I can be to help rid the world of the evil known as Lord Voldemort or Tom Riddle. This I swear!"

She held out her hand, and a blade appeared in it. "Carry this sword as a symbol that you are Champion of Aragon, Champion of Light."

The hall gasped when he held it up. It was the sword that had defeated a basilisk. It was the sword of his own ancestors. How it came here when it was last seen locked in a cabinet in the headmaster's office, he was not going to ask. He felt it sing as he held it up, and the song helped fill his soul with light.

-OO—OO—

The queen was trying to deal with a few problems. Apparently the 'new show' had caught the muggles attention and people wanted to know when the next one was.

Oh, and by-the-way, great job on the unicorn and the girl. She looked just like a real princess.

The Rose Hall had been emptied, only to have half of the magical staff called in there.

Queen Muriel was wondering what part of 'keep this quiet until June' that her granddaughter had trouble with.

And then there was the Harry Potter thing. First off, he wasn't supposed to be seen by others that weekend at all. Then he was gifted with a title from a lady who had clearly just been sitting on the most magically potent throne in the world. The one that proved that she was not only of royal blood but that magic recognized her as the rightful heir.

Muriel had never sat on it. Her husband had. That glorified dining chair hadn't supported a royal tushy since March of 1945.

Why couldn't the girl have just waited a few more months?

The ghost of her husband sat next to her.

"I promised our girl a gift. I didn't mean to upset you, my darlin' Rose."

"Duncan? You did this?"

"Aye, I had a wee bit o' help. But please don't be sad or angry with darling Catherine. She's a fine lass, and ye taught her well despite your oath. She'll make a fine queen someday."

"There's just one thing, my queen."

"Yes, my love?"

"Have I told you how much I love you? And you are more radiant than ever? I love you, my Rose, and I always will."

The warrior king faded from view leaving his spouse to her multiplied duties.

-OO—OO—

Harry was not feeling at all ready to return to school, but they needed to go. He was to be excused from his morning exercises and afternoon fight practice until the healers cleared him. Which meant that he was probably going to be doing just Occlumency and school work for a while.

Which gave him a chance to try and talk to Hermione alone.

They were supposed to be doing a light ritual soon that would banish the final effects from his soul of the dark lord's possession of him. He saw a flash of red hair, and saw Dean flirting with the youngest Weasley. He worried that she needed it too, then shuddered. Twice.

Hermione was his witch and he didn't want anyone else. Ever. He wasn't doing that ritual with anyone besides his girl.

He looked up to the head table, avoiding direct eye contact with a couple of the people there. He felt a little exposed wearing the goblin blade so openly in front of Albus Dumbledore. But all of the squires from Aragon wore steel as well as their wands. Why hadn't he demanded it back?

Harry didn't know that the headmaster tried to get his citizenship to Aragon revoked, twice, but Fudge liked the idea of Harry Potter living far away from himself. He didn't need the competition.

All of those who followed the dark lord wanted the symbol of the light as far from there as possible. Those of the light wanted the boy safe until he was needed. If another dark lord should come, then he could come and save them all again.

Thank you – except that no one actually said that part.

Harry remember the varied reactions when they went to collect basilisk parts. Catherine was tutting and saying it was a shame that such a magnificent creature had been used for ill. She didn't blame Harry at all, but the boy had seen her visiting Hagrid with Luna more than once. She reminded him so much of his large friend in that moment.

Ian and the other young men were wondering how a boy of twelve had killed that thing. Marcus knew that he couldn't, Duncan said that if he had seen this he would have lost all bowel control then run away crying. Ian couldn't tease though. This monster was huge and scary, and Harry Potter had faced it before becoming a teenager.

He admitted to himself that he was a little jealous when Catherine had summoned Harry and not Ian to be Champion of Light. He knew that he shouldn't be. After all, he was going to be prince of the country someday. Catherine was wanted him to be co-ruler too, with title of King one day, not prince-consort. She reasoned that if it were the other way around, that Ian would share his throne with her. So why not?

Harry loved a different girl and was no threat to his relationship. Still. He thought that he would be happier after all of the ceremonies and rituals were over.

Then he could get down to the serious business of learning how to please his lovely bride. And she would really be his.

Harry's thoughts were much in the same track, just about Hermione. He was a little jealous of the knights who had so much power, and seemed so prepared to fight Moldy-shorts. He wanted to get the ceremonies and rituals out of the way. His head no longer hurt, and he no longer needed glasses, but there was still a vague feeling of wrongness in him.

He hoped that the ritual would take care of it all.

The boys were moving together around the castle as a group, making sure that Harry and Neville were never alone. This was also frustrating Harry as he wanted quality alone time with his girl.

He was sitting in the History of Magic, a class that he normally slept in when he had another vision. It was in the hall of prophesies. Sirius was there, as was Bellatrix Lestrange and the leader of the mad pack.

It felt so real!

Harry pulled out his mirror, and putting up the privacy charms practically shouted 'Sirius Black' over and over. The mirror stayed off for seconds, a minute. Harry kept trying.

"What's up pup?" A bleary-eyed Sirius asked, clearly blocking the view of the other side of the bed from the boy. The wizard forgot silencing charms though as a woman's voice was heard. 'Alright love, but please can we…"

Sirius' eyes had widen when he realized that Harry could hear that, and the mirror went off for a minute or two. He called back.

"It's awfully early pup, but I could tell it was an emergency. Where's the fiendfyre?"

"You! I just had a vision that you were tortured at the ministry. Don't go there, Paddy, please! I need you!"

"Hey there. It's alright. I've no business there. In fact, I was planning on spending the day in bed. Remus is under the weather, full moon last night, but I promise I will stay home. And check in with you later. Call me at lunch and dinner, alright, if that would make you feel better."

Realizing that all of his other visions had been real, but this one wasn't, Harry realized that he needed to consult with allies. They were probably trying to get him to go fetch the prophesy! But Sirius was safe. If he didn't go.

There might be innocent lives at risk at the ministry. Harry needed to warn the aurors from Britain and his friends from Aragon.

He woke Neville and tapped Marcus on the shoulder. The rather quiet warrior never slept in the ghost's class. Rather he used the time to do his assignments from other classes.

The boys double-timed it to the knight's private quarters.

Marcus was surprised to hear that the dark one was still able to send Harry a message that strong from so far away. He spoke up though, even if his comment was considered 'less than thought out' and he earned extra laps.

"Good Sir Tevin, might it be that the dark one has an agent working here? I don't see how, with his practice of mind-shields, that this could be straight from the source."

All of the squires turned to look at him. They had been gathered from their various classes. Ian had insisted that Catherine come. Harry had left Dean and Seamus watching over Hermione. Not that she needed it.

"There are two powerful wizards that are masters at Occlumency in the castle. If Snape still works for his old master, then it could be that the dark one is planning a trap. If it is the other, what motive does he have?"

The all thought about it. Harry thought he knew.

"Everyone knows that there are unmarked death-eaters now. And people that got away from the first go around. What if Dumbledore knows that they are watching for me to take the prophesy orb? Remember, we went in there completely unseen the first time, and no one knew we took anything because we switched all the labels to duds. Maybe he is trying to force Moldy to act. Be exposed before growing his force with any more allies."

"We aren't ready. No offense to you Harry, but you need more time before finishing him."

Harry and Neville both nodded. If he thought he had a decent chance, the lad might have acted just to get this axe blade off his neck. He knew he was a target. He felt Slytherin eyes watching him all the time now.

"We should make sure that everyone remembers their port-keys. Hogsmeade has been taken care of?" Duncan opined.

The queen had sent an open letter to the villagers of Hogsmeade with a port-key inviting them to visit Aragon as her guest. The port-keys had an impressive bit of emotion magic in them. Anyone with dark thoughts would be taken directly to a holding chamber outside the border. This is where Remus Lupin was going to be working soon. Anyone with happy emotions would be taken to a waiting area outside the border.

They hoped it would be enough to keep anyone with real intent to harm away from innocents. Harry thought it brilliant. He thought that they would not give one to Abe Dumbledore but was told that the last person to go blabbing to the headmaster was him.

Besides, Aragon was a tourist spot. How could the headmaster object to the invitations?

-OO—OO—


	5. Chapter 5 - Confrontation

A/N – I still don't own Harry Potter. This chapter has been beta'd by HinaGuy749

Chapter 5

The attack was coming soon, and the entire group was on edge. They travelled in packs everywhere. The girls always went to the loo together anyway, but they were being extra diligent about it.

Catherine didn't like the tension. She had been writing many letters every day to parents of muggle-born and half-blood students. She tried to allow her magic to draw her to people to talk to, but even taking care of ten or so a day was time-consuming and draining. Her supply of port-keys didn't seem diminished. And there were still so many to approach.

Harry too was carefully recruiting those he could trust.

The group was currently in the library. Even Catherine had to admit that the library at Hogwarts was impressive. Of course, she had never had access to the National Archives of Aragon. Ian had been afraid to take the then future Ravenclaw there when they were first dating. Her love of books was clear.

He would never have seen her again.

Catherine needed to go to the loo, so grabbed Hermione to go with her. Marcus followed on at a discrete distance and waited down the hall.

He saw a first year Slytherin come out a while later. The girls seemed to be taking a longer time than normal, and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up.

He knocked on the door. No answer.

He opened it. The room was silent. The mirrors admonished him that this was the ladies and he needed to leave before they sounded the alarm. He tried to ask about Catherine, but they were magic mirrors.

They did what they were charmed to do.

Panicked, he rushed back the short distance to the library. Ian had already been partway to the door.

"The girls. They're gone!" Marcus shouted, only to be hushed by the librarian.

He and Ian joined their friends at the table. The group quietly prepared weapons very quickly. But they were not the only ones thinking.

Harry didn't panic. He pulled a crumbled parchment from his bag, and in a trice had it open. He pulled his mirror and activated the marauder's map.

"Padfoot! Padfoot!"

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Anyway to make this thing show just one or two people?"

"I see her – there!" Ian pointed. The princess of many names was easier to spot than most.

Draco, Nott, Catherine and Hermione plus a few others were headed quickly for the front door – no time to lose. Ian and Harry grabbed their friends and as a group double-timed it to the front of the castle, Harry showing them a passageway. Poor Sirius was left asking questions of a blank mirror that did suggest he looked better with long hair pulled into a queue.

Ignoring the magical device, he put it away, called for his best friend, and sprinted to the floo. Summoning his older but still useful broomstick from his beater days, and James' old broom for Remus, he met the werewolf at the floo.

"Let's get going."

Confused, the other marauder followed on to 'The Three Broomsticks' clutching only one to his chest.

-OO—OO—

Dean and Seamus hadn't been in the library, but Blaise was. His wand was pulled and pointed at the now uncloaked figures of two of his own year-mates, with a few older boys that he knew were future death eaters.

If they didn't already carry the mark.

The squires and friends had caught up to the snakes just outside the front door. The girls were unconscious, floating there. The cloak that had been covering Hermione still covered her lower limbs so she looked like she had been part of a magician's trick. The half lady had distracted Harry for only a moment. He knew that her safety and Catherine's relied on them being focused

Two of their enemies had wands trained on the girls. Their own group had wands and staves focused on them.

Sir Tevin had not been with them, and Harry desperately wished for his new mentor's wisdom now.

"You're a traitor, Blaise. But it's not too late to save your sister and your mother. Walk away now." Nott scowled at his year-mate.

The boy flinched. His sister was nine, and hadn't started at school. On the other hand, she was at home with his mother who had been rumored to have murdered more than one husband who had tried to hurt her.

He knew that they were no rumors. His family was safe. Better, they had a way to escape.

"Using women to get to your enemies. Nice Draco. Did you think of it yourself, or are you following daddy's orders?"

"Watch your mouth Potter. I tried to befriend you. You finally listened to my warning about the wrong sort of people to make friends with. Too late though. You still let his older vermin hang out with you. And then you become betrothed to a mudblood. Well, we'll take care of that, and take the trash out to the bin. Her sort shouldn't be allowed in school.

"You aren't leaving with either girl." Duncan threatened low. He had asked Susan to stay back to get help. Maybe the headmaster would finally perform a cranium-rectal inversion and come help them. He could hope.

Draco switched wand hands. He didn't run every day nor did he have to lift weights, hold impossible positions, or endure any of a hundred of Sir Tevin's daily torture, ur, training. Harry had endured it all with good will. The man had kept his promise after all and had not hit him. But a wand, held steady grew to be heavy after a time. The Slytherin enemies were tiring.

Finally, in a flash of phoenix fire, the wizard that had defeated Grindlewald, the only one that the dark lord feared, the owner of many titles and positions came into view. He wielded a plain brown staff. Either he finally noticed that his other was a nice piece of whale bone, or he just chose this one.

"Children, do we really need to fight? Can't we discuss the issues that face us?" He was looking at Harry.

"Sure. Wake up Hermione and Catherine, and we can have a great discussion. I do suggest that our friends here get some groin protection though. They are going to need it."

The great wizard's power was almost palpable. He looked at the two young ladies, and did indeed wake them, but he didn't release their bindings or return their wands.

He looked at Draco and Theo with such a sad look on his face. The group missed the brief look at the princess.

"The path that you have chosen is a dark one, my boys. You should stop. Stop now. While you can. But it is your choice."

In a sudden motion that caught everyone off guard, one of the greatest wizards of the age twirled his staff in a short semi-circle, stunning Harry, Ian, and all of their friends at the same time. A furious Fawkes jumped up to take his staff, but it was too late. The bird flew away with it, tossing it to the giant squid that had it snapped in a heart-beat.

The Slytherins bowed to the headmaster, and continued on their way out of the wards. They then port-keyed away. Both girls had quiet tears leaking from their eyes as their enemies poured verbal vitriol in their ears. The promised torture to come wasn't going to be pleasant.

The thought that kept coming back to Catherine's mind was that the only reason she was even at this school was that she had trusted her father's judgment. She hoped that he would forgive himself one day. He was wrong. He was wrong.

-OO—OO—

Bellatrix Lestrange was singing to herself. She was locked near enough to her husband that she could talk to him and hear him, but not close enough that she had to endure his caresses.

Not that they had been frequent even before this. He was in love with another. She of course, was in love with her master. The one that had possessed her body and soul for years.

She would even take polyjuice to be a one-woman harem for him. She would do anything for him. Anything.

Her current song was of love, and death, and sweet kisses, and blood. She had only one regret in life, and that was that she had not given her lord the child that he so greatly wanted.

It had been months since the dark mark had come back fully on her pale skin. She watched it, sang to it, caressed it like a lover. She knew that he would be coming for her soon, and she would be free from here, and returned to the arms of the greatest wizard to ever live.

When the doors had finally opened, she looked around and felt his power. Kneeling before him, kissing his robe, she had gone straight to him without seeing really seeing him. Gone was the handsome visage of her lord. His face was reptilian with burning red eyes. Horrified, she stumbled backwards.

"My lord! What happened to you? Who has done this? He will die by my hand painfully as his family is tortured and slaughtered around him."

"My dearest Bella. I know, it is a shock. But I need you more than ever. I have to find my child and gain my full restoration."

She bowed her head in shame. "My lord, I'm so sorry…"

"None of that! The rituals and potions that you took interfered with those plans that you and I had. That is in the past. We must leave this place and go to our future."

Trying to hide her shame, disgust and all other such feelings, she went to his arms. Along with others of their 'family' they left the prison.

The dying and the dead were left behind.

-OO—OO—

The two girls were brought to a ballroom that had been staged as a throne room. Considering that Catherine had spent many summers of her life growing up in a palace, she was unimpressed. Both captives had tried to talk, tried to wandlessly release their bonds. Hermione cursed herself for her weakness.

Catherine focused on exits and trying to stay calm. In a way, it had been a mercy to be unconscious.

Draco rubbed his hands together in glee. The Dark Lord has promised him great rewards if he was successful in his quest to bring back the mudblood. He hoped that Catherine would be given to him as a reward.

They were forced to wait standing in the hall forever. The girls had been thrown to the floor, and they both were doing as little as possible to draw attention to themselves. Catherine had no idea where she was, but Hermione thought that they were at Malfoy manner. A woman's device with the Black sigil was one of the coats of arms on the wall. Diamond patterns were displayed showing all of the families of all of the ladies that had come here as brides.

Hermione felt sorry for every last one. Especially seeing her adoptive family's crest there. Would she ever see Sirius and her parents again? Was this her last minutes on earth? Her thoughts invariably turned to her betrothed.

Wishing she had been kinder to Harry, and a lot more forward with him in their relationship, she tried to center herself to be ready to try and help themselves get out of there in any way that she could.

Some wondered why the brilliant witch wasn't in Ravenclaw. The hat knew her true mettle.

Seeing that Catherine was scared, Hermione slowly reached out her bound hands and quietly held her friend's hand as best she could.

Catherine squeezed in gratitude. If she were about to die, at least she wouldn't be alone.

-OO—OO—

Sir Tevin had a little elf pulling on him. He had gone to bed early, and didn't want to get up.

"Please, please good sir knight. My mistress is needing you. Bad, bad wizards is taking her. Prince Ian and the others was hurt by whiskered wizard. Elves is very scared now. Please, please."

Tevin came fully awake, and had summoned his battle-staff before dressing. Throwing on his uniform that had dragon scale armor build in it, he was quickly ready. She wasn't able to pop him through the wards, but was able to take him to the unconscious squires and friends on the ground in an instant.

Cursing at their delays, Sirius and Remus showed up to help. Susan and Hannah were also trying to help undo the headmaster's curse.

"Are you Fred or George" The first twin asked, holding his head and sitting up. The area spell had been powerful, and it took time to get everyone up.

"Not now. Harry, you know these enemies the best. Where would they go?"

Harry thought a moment, and called for an old friend.

"How can Dobby be helping the great…"

"Dobby, not now. You used to serve the Malfoys. I am a Black by blood, did you know that? If I wanted to visit my cousin Draco, would you be able to take me to him?"

"Dobby is knowing where he is. He is being home. I can take you close to the front doors."

"We need Bill Weasley." Sirius opined. The twins nodded in agreement.

"Or Charlie – imagine what a dragon could do to the house."

"Dobby, can you take Fred to get Bill? Can you carry two back?"

"That is no problem, Mr. Harry Potter sir. I is being right back."

The leftover twin patted himself. He thought he was Fred. Huh. Must have gotten switched a long time ago. The men were getting Tevin up to speed when Dobby came back.

"Look, I don't like us splitting up, but we have to start the evacuation now. Catherine was worried that they wouldn't wait until the holidays. Ladies, please. I know that you are fighters, and brave and capable, but I need your help here now. Give the signal, and get to the village. Raise the warning. Then floo your families, and get to Aragon. It is past safe, and time to go! Avoid Dumbledore! Go!"

Sir Tevin had commanded and they all nodded. Blaise had to stay too to rescue the innocent Slytherins. They were mostly girls, but Daphne, Tracey and their friends wanted nothing to do with death-eaters, even if their parents were trying to get them betrothed to the scum.

-OO—OO—

After what seemed like hours, there was finally movement coming in the hall. Quickly banishing their poorly conjured chairs, all of the boys stood. Though bored, they had not done anything at all with the prisoners besides bringing them here.

Theo just wanted to torture Potter's mudblood. Both boys had made plots and plans in their heads. They knew that doing anything on their own though was dangerous. So they had waited.

Anticipation whetted Draco's appetite.

The Dark Lord swept into the hall in what he thought was a majestic way. He moved to the ornate chair that was on the band-stage at one end of the hall. Everyone of course had immediately started groveling the moment the entity had come in. Before sitting, he conjured a chair for Bellatrix, and set it down at the floor level. She stood until he sat. She practically fell into the chair; her strength after more than a decade in Azkaban was not what it once was. Someone had given her a wand though and worse. She had picked up a dagger somewhere.

"So, Draco. Tell me of your mission." The voice was eager.

"This is the mudblood, my lord, as you requested."

"I am impressed young Dragon. I can sense that you want something. Never let it be said that the Dark One wasn't generous with those that please him."

Draco's parents weren't in the room at that time. If they had been, they would have begged him to stay silent. Clearly the wizard was in a mood.

"My lord, we also captured this girl, this foreigner. I would like her as a present. If it please you."

"I see. A foreigner? From Aragon? Come here my child. I had friends from there once. Beautiful friends."

If Catherine had been raised in Aragon, was a boy, and preparing to serve in the palace, her mind-training still wouldn't be enough to withstand what was about to happen. Her biological father might be a strong Occulemens, but her natural shields weren't enough. He paged through her mind as though she were a book in the library. She could hide nothing.

The girl that he had been about to send his minions to search the world over was here!

He never noticed or felt the flash that went through him when it came to the memory of her wielding the Rod of Asclepius. The power that had saved Harry coursed through the dark lord for an infinitesimal fraction of time.

Her mind was nothing like what he had ever seen before. Love and beauty and magical creatures and flowers.

The only discord for any length of time was her mother. Her beautiful redd-headed mother.

And the blonde boy in front of him was salivating so badly he needed a bib.

"Tell me Draco, what would you do to this lady if she was yours?" he asked in a sibilant whisper.

Unbidden, the things that he had said to Catherine and what Theo had said to Hermione came to his mind. He caught that as well as a laundry list of torture that he would have approved of on a muggle, but no one who had magic.

And to want to do such things to this girl? This girl!

"Summon Narcissa." He commanded in a low tone.

Draco was finally starting to feel a bit of fear. The woman was brought in, then roughly thrown on the floor at his gesture. Before anyone could react, the demonic being had a cat-of-nine-tails in his hand and had struck the lovely lady several times against her back, shredding her clothes along with flesh, and sending blood everywhere.

Even Bella was horrified!

The woman was quietly calling every elf she had ever known, begging for help. The terrible beating didn't last long.

"If anyone touches one hair on this girl's head, I will have their women raped to death in front of them before peeling their eyes like grapes, force them to eat their own manhoods, and then cover them in a slow acting acid that will take months for them to die. Is there anyone at all unclear as to my orders? Catherine Selwyn is under my protection!" They only thought that they had seen the Dark Lord furious before. Here he was, fully angry, his dark power roiling around him.

The hall was full of death-eaters, and while they had been standing, they all knelt and acknowledged this order.

Narcissa was sent to the dungeons. Draco had tried very hard not to lose his dinner on the parquet floor, but had done so anyone. One of the men near him had quickly banished the mess. He had no idea where he had gone wrong, but he had made the most powerful wizard in the world angry at him. He could tell his father wasn't happy either, but at him or the treatment of his wife or both was yet to be determined.

"Witches are off limits to your foul desires. We need every one of power to build up the kingdom I envision. Don't you realize that there is no such thing as a muggle-born?" Denying his own parentage he continued. "They must certainly be your own by-blows of trysts. How can you torture your own daughters? No, this stops now!"

Theo looked at Hermione. He had wanted to bring her down low, to show her that she was nothing, and get revenge on what Potter and his friends had done to him. But he wasn't going against the Dark Lord. There were muggle girls available if he wanted some sport after all. He'd find one that looked like Granger. Maybe use polyjuice even.

"Summon Severus. I don't care if he has to abandon his post for now, get him here. He can go back to teaching, if that is truly what he wants, after we are done. I need him here quickly."

He turned to the girl that was on the floor to one side of his throne, trying to stifle her tears. The rape of her mind had not been as bad as what Snape had done to Harry, but she was now completely terrified.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that. You know, as a ruler sometimes you have to do things to maintain discipline that you wouldn't normally enjoy. Not that I didn't enjoy it. That witch has been putting on airs since I have joined the household here, as though she were important.

"Come, my daughter, come and sit next to me." He conjured a chair and put it at his level. He stood, and helped her help, and she sat gracefully in it. "You want to pursue healing and potions? That is admirable, I can help you there. And you, my child, will help restore me to my previous visage."

She wanted to deny everything, but didn't understand what was going on. She couldn't be his daughter. Her father loved her, he did.

He rescued her mother.

She was already pregnant when they married, but surely no. No. NO. NO!

Catherine lost consciousness for a bit, but thankfully, no one noticed as all eyes were on the Dark Lord explaining his plans for the future.

-OO—OO—

The group of people were still in Hogsmeade pouring over a quickly made map of the area. Elf recognizance was helping, but Harry wanted to leave now. His future wife was in the hands of a known monster. He had to save her!

Kreature popped in and went to Harry not Lord Black.

"My former mistress Cissy is calling her Kreature. I be wanting to go to her. Help her. You is Black by blood. You can tell Kreature to do so."

It was a crime that the elf wouldn't go to own master for help, but it gave him an in.

"I will, but do you have the strength to take me and my mates with you?"

"I can take two, but will have to leave one behind as I take care of mistress. But I comes back for you if you is helping Kreature."

"Bill, this becomes plan A. We need to find a way out. Narcissa will know. She can tell us, and we help her. Everyone wins. We don't have the strength to fight his army Kreature, so we have to stay quiet and hidden. What about Hermione? She's always been nice to you."

Kreature thought. "We needs sheepies. Make potions to make them look like Mistress Mione. You do this, and I give you hair from Mistress Cissy. Then no one knows shes gone. Lasts long time."

"That's brilliant! Ok, Dobby, go get me three sheep. Where can I get polyjuice at this time of…"

Three squires and a knight held out emergency kits that were part of their belts.

"I want to go too." This was said in his new Prince Ian voice, not the request of a friend.

"So do I. You aren't going alone." Sirius said.

"Ian, you aren't a Black. I think the wards will let me through. Sirius, I know that Malfoy has wards that prevent you in. I swore an oath to Catherine. I love her." All of the men gasped. "She saved my life. I love her as the other squires do. As the princess I serve, as my future queen. I can't leave her there. I have a cloak that is rumored to be able to hide from death itself. I have to do this alone. We were getting ready to commit suicide in a frontal assault we can't hope to accomplish. If I die in this attempt, you still have Neville. But I can't, I won't leave my future wife and future queen in there with those animals."

Both men thought that their ladies might have already been violated. It was a horrible, horrible feeling that left both feeling powerless, and sick and unmanned.

If the ladies got out of this alive, they would try very hard to keep them safe for the rest of their lives.

-OO—OO—

Severus had left a meeting with Dumbledore where he was explaining that several of his house were going dark, and needed a chance to repent. He had listened patiently but when the Malfoy elf came with a note for him personally, he dared interrupt.

"The Dark Lord summons me. I must go. Do you have any information that you want to divulge to him at this time?"

"Warn him about the fighting that Harry is doing and the push for better classes here. He needs to know." The headmaster patted the young potion master's hand in good-bye. Such a good lad.

Severus wiped the hand as he left the office. They would have to clear the wards before the elf could pop him over. The elf was terrified. All of the elves today seemed scared.

Something was wrong with the headmaster. Perhaps being a century and a half had something to do with it. Wrapping his personal feelings away under some of the strongest mind-shields ever made by a wizard, the man left to his godson's home.

-OO—OO—

Lady Malfoy had stopped crying. The pain was now just a throbbing. She had no idea what Draco had done, but she knew in her heart that while the Dark Lord lived, she was in danger. Narcissa had somehow protected Andi during the first war, and now here she was a target. When he ate her food, slept under her roof.

The old ways were gone apparently.

Suddenly, she had company in the small cell.

"Kreature is here Mistress Cissy. Oh, who is hurting you? Kreature will hunt them down…"

"Hush. There might be guards. Can you get me out?"

Harry put up a silencing ward as he revealed himself. "He can, but you need to help me first. Do you know where the girls are?"

"They were in the ballroom when I was there last. None of my elves are coming to me, but no one would say anything if Kreature popped in to look. He could even take a note to Lucius as an excuse."

"Lady Malfoy, you have no reason to trust me, but please. Is there a secret tunnel or something to get out of here?"

"The wards have a flaw. Once you are in, you can apparate out."

"Oh! Oh! That would be great if we could apparate. What about a port-key."

She gave him a look. "That will work as well." She did sardonic well.

"Lady Malfoy, if there is anything that I can do for you…"

"Get me away from here. My marriage was arranged to Lucius, and while I do not love him, we have always had mutual respect for one another. Until now. He did not protect me! He allowed this to happen to me in my own home! I want to be well away from here. Sirius and I were not close as children, but I didn't hate him. I know that he is no death-eater. I do not carry the dark mark, and have no wish to truck with such vile, loathsome beasts. Please ask him if he will take me in while I consider what to do next."

"I will do so, I swear. Kreature, get her out of here first. Oh wait, my lady, I need a hair."

She rolled her eyes, plucked a single blonde strand, and disappeared with the elf. He took one of the sheep, unshrunk it, and did the spell to put the potion into the sheep's stomach. Soon, a substitute Narcissa Malfoy was there. Harry goggled a bit, then remembered the robe. He couldn't do anything about the whip marks. He wasn't about to torture an innocent sheep. But he left the dungeon cell on quiet feet. He put the cloak back on and waited for his transport.

Lady Malfoy contentedly chewed her cud and looked at the straw on the floor longingly.

-OO—OO—

"Severus, please confirm for me that this is truly the girl that we need." The Dark Lord pointed at Hermione.

"Miss Granger. I'll have to obliviate you if you are just visiting here. No need to expose my services to my lord just yet."

She said nothing. His wand waved over her. "She is the indeed the same know-it-all mudblood that pollutes my classes, my lord. How do you want to proceed?"

"No doubt the boy will go to Gringott's and try to hire ward-breakers. Won't he be surprised to find out that I have the goblins on my side! No, I think I'll let him stew. Perhaps send him back the ring that he gave her."

"I'll cut off her finger for you, my master." Bella offered eagerly.

He looked at the lady who had once been his right hand. Perhaps he had changed, or she had, but right now, she disgusted him.

"Bella, the ladies are not to be harmed. Removing a ring would cause some emotional distress, true, but not the same level as removing a finger. Miss Granger may be considered beneath many of you, but she is more powerful than most. And she will not be harmed. I need witches like her."

With a motion, Snape looked at the girl and held out a hand. Knowing it was only going to cause her pain if she fought, she reluctantly took off the Potter engagement ring and gave it to her least favorite teacher.

Bellatrix stared at the witch in dismay. Not again! Her master was going to start collecting witches again! And it was so hard the last time. Confusion draughts now and then used against her master was dangerous. And she had to take lots of polyjuice, making him think he had been with a certain witch. Then doing it over and over again. He would kill her if she was caught.

She stared at Snape. He needed to help her again. Yes. The price for his help was small. He liked the red-heads. He always wanted the red-heads.

"Severus, continue your research for the rejuvenation potions for me. Now that we have what we need, that will take precedence. Miss Granger, you will be our guest here. The Malfoy home has a nice library. You will have access to it. Lucius, have one of your elves see her to a room.

Hermione had not had time to do anything after arriving in her room, when she had company.

Kreature and Harry popped in, and the elf popped the surprised girl away. Three minutes later, the new Hermione Granger, aka Daisy, was laying down on a bed and snuffling into the pillows. The elf returned for his real master. They waited for the right moment. Waiting was hard.

The dark lord looked in pity at the girl at his side. "I promise that he will be as gentle as possible. Please, Severus, only a safe amount, and then give her the replenisher."

The pale man bowed to the woman, and did the spell to remove a pint of blood from the girl. He handed over the blood restorer and carefully put the blood collected away.

He had a fortune here, but couldn't use a drop of it for his own purposes.

"Lucius, I want proper rooms prepared for Catherine. Tonight you might have to endure a normal room, but I assure you my dear, that you will have the very best by tomorrow. Good night."

And then to her dismay, the Dark Lord reached over and kissed her forehead.

Her life was on the line, and she had been raised by a Slytherin after all.

She curtseyed gracefully, despite her treatment. "Good night, my lord."

Another elf popped in to get her. It wasn't long before Kreature and Harry turned up though.

It would be morning, and only when the call to breakfast was ignored, and when she was brought to table that Princess Catherine started chewing on the tablecloth that anyone noticed anything wrong. By then it was far too late.

Everyone that had pledged themselves to the Champion of Light was gone from Britain.

-OO—OO-

A/N Thank for reading! And thanks to my terrific beta!


	6. Chapter 6 - Aftermaths

-OO—OO—

 **A/N – I still don't own Harry Potter. I would be willing to accept a date with Sirius Black. Owl me. This chapter has been beta'd by HinaGuy749**

Chapter 6

The somber group waited on the healers. Catherine had been in Harry's arms when they popped into Black Manor. Sirius was there with Narcissa. While he would have loved to have dissolved the Malfoy marriage and make it official that Draco was a bastard, Lady Malfoy had begged him not to do so. She pointed out that had Lucius tried to fight at the time, he would have been killed, as would her son. Instead, she wanted time to heal and think about moving to their Spanish home.

Kreature accepted the orders to look after his beloved mistress Cissy until he was needed. She looked around the place of happier memories, disappointed with its appearance.

"I can't stay here with it looking like this!" She declared.

Getting not only permission but direction to fix up the place as she saw fit, the family took the port-key to Aragon. With Harry still carrying the wrong girl.

Catherine kept apologizing to Harry softly, and he tried to reassure her, but it was frustrating. He had no clue what she was apologizing for.

She refused to talk to Ian. Once they were in Aragon, she was met at the border and quickly whisked to the palace with Harry and Hermione. The squires were left to talk to the overburdened aurors and border patrol.

It was rather a sleepless night for all concerned, except those dosed with potions.

Eventually Ian was able to make his way to the palace with Sirius Black, Andi and Ted Tonks, and the concerned Granger parents.

A small woman came out to face the group.

"Normally, what is told a healer is confidential. But I am told that you are all family and that combined with the girls' permission, I will tell you a few things. Both girls are fine. Neither one was assaulted. Well, the princess had blood taken, but she wasn't tortured in the normal sense.

"That being said, they went through a very traumatic experience. One in which they thought that they were going to be used as magical broodmares. Both will being seeing the best mind-healers in the kingdom and both will receive the best care. The princess insists that her wedding be postponed. I gather that Miss Granger's wants hers moved up. This sort of trauma can have such varied responses.

"Please be as normal as possible with them both, and don't ask questions about last night. Now do you have any questions?"

The healer looked around.

"I live here on site, send an elf for me if you need me. I was so pleased to learn that one of the blood had survived. She's a Stewart, and will survive this attack as well."

-OO—OO—

The healer sat on a comfortable couch. She was imported from the United States for this purpose. Word had leaked out about the princess, and they needed someone who would treat her as a person and not an icon.

Hermione's healer was having an easier time with that.

The woman was trying to understand the girl's problems, but she wasn't talking.

"Catherine, may I call you that?" At her nod, she continued. "Catherine, I need you to think about what happened last night. I don't care where you start or when you end. Let me know when you have the memory."

She sighed and let the healer extract the long thread. The woman in pale blue robes disappeared into a pensieve for a time. Even watching it in display mode would take time.

She came out. "You believe him. Why?"

Catherine looked up.

"Why do you believe that monster? I'm told he's a master manipulator. He's killed thousands of muggles, hundreds of magicals that stood in his way. Why do you believe him? We could go to Gringott's together, right now. They don't care. Do an inheritance test."

Catherine looked up. "What if it says that Tom Riddle is my father?"

"Then you and I will have that to work through. If I understood your memory right, he wants your blood. There are blood inheritance rituals that will actually change your blood chemistry. I know of this for people who are trying to avoid certain blood-related issues with their magical children."

The fact that the couple who were actually fraternal twins, separated at birth who met at magical college and married secretly, only to find out the horrifying truth three years later. The wife was adopted by a godparent who was no blood relation at all. Thus insuring that their children wouldn't be squibs or worse.

She was unsure of how much of that story had leaked out to the press, so was avoiding sharing details.

"So someone that I like, say Sirius Black, could become my adoptive father?" she asked.

"Or Harry Potter. It doesn't matter. Or the father that raised you. I know that he can't come here, but you do love him. You will no doubt visit when you can."

Catherine looked up. It made sense. If her father wasn't her father, he could still adopt her and become it.

She started to feel much better.

"I don't know how to face Ian and Harry. They are such strong supporters for the light."

"As opposed to yourself? I saw pictures made from memories of you riding a unicorn in the back garden. Do you think that dark lords, or dark ladies could do that?"

"No."

"Please Catherine. Let's do this. Either way, I'll buy you ice cream afterwards."

"Ice cream? I've had that before…"

"Some amazing Brit has moved shop here, there was a line around the block. Come on."

Shrugging, Catherine gathered up cloak and gloves. The large hat she chose covered a great deal of her face. The guard on duty was none of their normal group due to someone's politeness.

Just how long would it be that she had been humiliated in front of all of them and had no one that she felt comfortable with? At least they got new guards each year.

A carriage was arranged to take them into town.

She left without a backwards glance, a squire watching in hope and pain.

-OO—OO—

Hermione's healer was having an easier time.

The girl had willingly explained what had happened the night before.

"The worst part was the fear. I was bound, that horrible Nott was threatening me. I thought he was going to come to my room later. Then Harry was there. I want to be with him right now, but they need his help…I want him to hold me, love me, make me his. I know that we are young, but we have faced Voldemort, sorry, you-know-who time and again, and giant spiders, snakes and even a big nasty rat!

"I'm really sorry about Catherine. I mean, she is nice, and here she was, trying to help us, and now she finds out that she's part of a plan to take over this kingdom. Harry won't let that happen.

"She told me that I am her first friend that she's really connected with. Well, she's obviously friendly with Luna too, but in a different way. She sees me in this way that make me feel so honored. She thinks of Harry and I as the magical royal couple of Britain, as equals to her and Ian. And now this happens."

"Hermione, how do you feel about the headmaster?" Healer Thorn asked gently.

"The things Nott would have had done to me? Torture, and worse…" she shuddered. "And then killed. He was a willing party to that. I think the man has lost the plot, il a purdue les pedales, gone round the twist…

The girl was crying. She had tried to stay focused on getting Catherine out as a way to help her deal with fear. Now, that fear was staring at her.

"What would the headmaster say if I was found dead?" Hermione mused.

"It was for the greater good no doubt." Too bad she and Harry didn't have a part of that.

-OO—OO-

The next morning, Narcissa received a black envelope from Gringott's. Crying, she told Kreature to take her to Spain. She didn't want to work on the house right then. He could do what he wanted with the manor house in London.

It didn't take long for Black Manor to be completely shut down and put into stasis. Kreature popped to his new home to see his real master fighting with Lord Black.

"Come on Padfoot. Name a price. I don't like that this is the way that it is. But I won't let him be treated like this. Use the money and hire a pretty human maid. Or buy an elf you like."

"I'm not taking your money for that worthless…"

"Master calls Kreature."

"Go find a round room and piss off in the corner."

"Stop! See what I mean. If you won't sell him, then give him to me. I'll find an elf to give you in exchange." Harry was furious now. How could someone usually so nice be like that!

Sirius thought about the offer.

"Kreature, you are to serve the heir of House Black for the rest of your days." A feeling of a small cord wrapped around Harry's hand.

"Hi Kreature. First off, I'm Harry. Second, the pillowcase you are in is filthy. Have you seen the elves here? Let's figure out how to get you a spiffy uniform. If you want an allowance or money for anything, let me know. Here's about fifty galleons or so leftover from school supplies. When you need more, let me know. Alright?"

Kreature looked at his garment, looked at the money and burst into tears. He then stuck out his tongue at Sirius and disappeared.

His godfather looked at him.

"Sorry, lots of bad memories connected with that elf. You are right. Don't get me a new one. I'll get one soon. I'm thinking of living just outside the border so that Remus isn't alone."

"Stay close, though."

"I'm actually thinking of joining the same unit as he is in. The pay is terrible, the hours are long, but if you supply materials, they have an elf-squad that builds houses. I could have a nice house, modern. Maybe even a fellytone."

"Just make sure that your girl has one too." Harry was smirking.

"Yeah. Natalia seemed chuffed that I asked her to move here with me. We'll see how it goes. She's got close friend that Remus might like."

"I thought that Tonks…"

"She made her choice. She believes in Dumbledore."

They were all worried about magical Britain. The reports in the prophet somehow made it seem that the breakout of the prison was due to the boy-who-lived joining forces with a foreign country.

Never mind that they hadn't fought anything.

Harry was happy to see Professor McGonagall, Filius Flitwick and Hagrid at the border. They would be given special housing. Tutoring for OWL's would be a priority.

"Aragon has always wanted its own school but never had the need. We've been offered space in a local university. Everyone there knows of magic, but are themselves non-magical. There is a deal of interest in potions and other classes that don't require a wand."

Harry had been drafted into helping where he was needed. It was going to be busy for the next few days as the country absorbed several thousand new people as quickly as it could.

-OO—OO—

It had taken hours, but the aurors had finally sent someone to their cell. They had a small private loo, a table that had food, of a sort, and water, and had a few small cots. That was it for the family of four.

For a pureblood family of four, it was not only intolerable, it was clearly inexcusable! Someone was going to pay!

"What's all this? A family? Few of you lot make it down here. Alright, one at a time. You'll be questioned under veritaserum, then have your oaths taken. All children here over eight? All right then. Ladies to that side, you're with me sir. Hopefully it misread someone's nerves. Port-keys aren't perfect."

Lord Greengrass was led to a desk. The room was busy, but the privacy charm kept their conversations just that, private.

"State your name, occupation in the past, what you plan to do for Aragon." The questions were asked in a bored monotone.

"I am Lord Greengrass, I'm a pureblood. What do you mean do for Aragon?"

"Your business? Are you going to move it here?"

He hadn't thought about it. No reason not to. "Yes, potion import/export. I'll have to find premises, close the one in Diagon, but with all the…unpleasantness, we've decided to move here."

"I'll take your oaths now." He was given a card to read over, and said the oath.

"You are free to wait for your family over there in reception. Please read this book of laws and customs just as soon as you can. Welcome to Aragon, have a nice day."

The wizard had another person sit in the chair that Lord Cyril Greengrass had just vacated. He moved over to the room indicated, and enjoyed the hard-back chairs that wouldn't transfigure as he waited for his family. He idly flipped through the pamphlet that seemed to care more about people wearing odd get-ups then anything else. Daphne joined him, then his lovely wife. Their eldest was far too outspoken. It was her fault that they were even there. But her arguments had scared her mother.

Once Lady Greengrass laid down the law, especially when it dealt with the safety of her children, there was no reasoning with the woman.

They waited for Astoria. And waited. He was getting ready to look for someone to demand hell, when they were approached by someone in uniform. The natives were all bowing to him. Good, now they were getting somewhere.

"I am Sir Brodrick of her Majesty's service. I have the unhappy duty to inform you that Astoria Greengrass has been taken into custody after finding evidence that she was involved with a plot to kidnap the Princess of Aragon and deliver her to the dark one. If convicted, as she is a child, I have no idea what the penalty would be as we have never had such a case before. If you cannot afford one, a solicitor will be provided. She will be held at the main facility in Stirling proper. As we have no juvenile crime to speak of, she will be held in the woman's facility. I believe it is very empty at the moment. It only fills up during certain festivals. But I digress. There will doubtless be a hearing soon. Truth serum is used in all trials here, regardless of age. Attempting to bribe anyone in the process is a serious crime and will add charges to your child as well. Should you wish to return to Britain, you all may, but your child will remain here. We are an ICW nation, and have received the extradition paperwork already signed by the Supreme Mugwump."

"Albus Dumbledore signed paperwork to arrest a child?" Lady Greengrass was appalled. "I can't believe it!"

"Ma'am. We filed paperwork with proof of capital crimes against Albus Dumbledore. They met in emergency session. This has been signed by Albert Straiten, acting Mugwump. If the wizard is apprehended, he'll face the death penalty here."

Their child, what had she done? What had the headmaster done?

Confused, the family made their way to the town center. They met with a solicitor and got to hear the story. A love-sick little girl does a favor for an older boy who promises to talk to her father for her hand. Never mind said boy wants yet a different girl than the one he is already betrothed to.

Astoria was the first-year girl that the squire had seen. An eye-witness of his caliber with memories assured her conviction. Their only hope was to plead guilty, and pray for mercy. Trying to fight this would only hurt her case.

-OO—OO—

Severus Snape looked at the jar on his desk. It wasn't nearly enough to do what the Dark Lord wanted. Even if it was what he thought it was.

He had a stasis charm on the blood to keep it fresh. Thank goodness that he was long gone from Malfoy Manor when the escape was found out. Both Malfoy males had been killed, flayed alive by other death-eaters before his master could stop them.

Severus had only found out afterwards when he was summoned yet again.

He could at least give the Dark Lord information. The headmaster had been at breakfast when aurors arrived to arrest him. Dumbledore reached up in a superman pose forgetting that his familiar had fled. He then pulled out a white staff, and prepared to do battle with a half-dozen aurors. They stunned him, and took him to the ministry building to await trial.

That news had made the Dark Lord happy indeed. His greatest enemy besides Harry Potter. While he admitted that he hated doing it, but while that wizard lived, he was himself in danger. The Dark Lord Voldemort summoned one of his best assassins, and sent him on his way.

He giggled at the news that Dumbledore was sitting in a cell. Actually giggled.

"Keep working on the rejuvenation project. Would you like the post of headmaster, or should I appoint someone else?"

Snape thought about it. "I would serve you as you will my lord, but I do prefer research to teaching or being an administrator. If I could teach just the talented students, and have them brew all of the potions that you need, that would be a dream come true."

"It shall be as you say. You have done well Severus. Thank you."

The dark one dismissed him with a gesture. The dark lord said thank you?

Now, he sat looking at the fluid and going over what he had learned in the mind of the girl as he took her blood. Her royal blood. Her royal virgin blood. And while she was nowhere as near as powerful as Miss Granger, she still was a potent witch.

He could sell this anywhere and retire. It was that rare a commodity.

But he had also seen the memory of her mother. An experienced beautiful woman with red-hair who had looked so close to the one he really wanted. A small dose of lust, and she was his.

The blood was on his desk.

Putting uncertainty aside, he reached for a dropper. No need to waste any more than was needed.

Catherine was indubitably royal, but who was her father?

-OO—OO—

News that the once great wizard, the Leader of the Light was dead was making headlines over the world.

The aftermath of his arrest no doubt led to his ancient heart breaking, some said, as the man was clearly falsely accused.

Other accused the ministry of a plot to silence the wizard before he could reveal all of the truly vile things he had done do many orphan children, not just Harry Potter, under the ministry's negligent nose.

Others were celebrating, lifting their glasses that now was the time for the Dark to rise.

A few, a very few, were crying. Those that had loved and served the icon without ever seeing under the mask at all.

-OO—OO-

Harry Potter was tired but happy. In the week since the exodus of the Light from Britain, there had been only two hiccoughs at the border. One was quite a surprise in the form of a first year involved in the attack on their princess. The other one wasn't a surprise to him. He actually felt guilty and responsible for it in some way.

Fred and George Weasley had not only moved their business to Aragon in the shape of their bedroom full of pranking supplies and ingredients, they had invited the rest of the Weasley clan. While Harry had been expecting this, he was surprised that everyone came, even Percy.

The former head-boy was most vociferous when the family showed up in a holding cell. This time was different though. The aurors pinned the young lady with a deathly gaze, and escorted her out first to much verbal objection of the entire family.

Of course, they were not wrong. At least this time, there were no arrests. The family was offered temporary quarters near the border with the youngest child until such times the healers could help them remove the taint that was upon the child's soul.

No one in Aragon was suggesting love magic to a thirteen or fourteen year old girl.

Madame Pomfrey showed up in the family's small but well-organized quarters. She ran her scans and shook her head.

"Miss Weasley, why didn't you go to St. Mungo's like I had requested? You've allowed this to fester, and now the taint is worse! Why didn't you go?"

"My family doesn't have a lot of money. Professor Dumbledore said that I shouldn't burden them." She explained sniffing.

"You were hurt at school. Hogwarts was honor-bound to meet any bills. Oh, I don't know what is wrong with that man. If I ever see him again on the other side, he'll pay for a good many things!"

Harry had quietly offered to pay for the girl's treatment. He was only a second year himself when it all happened and was no medical expert. He knew intellectually that it wasn't his fault. But he still felt guilty. If he had been older, he could have insisted that she get help. At least she would be getting help now.

She was the youngest sibling of his friends. And besides, she was cute. Not that he would ever let Hermione know that he thought that in a million years.

It was no surprise to him that the older Weasleys all joined the militia that was being formed. The knights and squires were taking on the task of getting several hundred wizards trained quickly. Witches too, though the native men still twitched at them being included.

Harry had the pleasure of seeing Ron dressed down after he nearly took out an ancient oak instead of his target that was nearly 90 degrees from that angle.

He now knew why his friends always picked their words carefully. Here was the formidable Sir Tevin that Harry had seen in his friends' eyes, but had only partially seen in his own training.

"I saw you at breakfast son, loading up. But then you had to do it, you just had to, didn't you?"

"Um, what?

"You were nearly done eating this morning but then you just had to go back for seconds and get two big bowlfuls of stupid! We do not kill the queen's garden in our training here. We don't hurt her cats or the unicorns either. Watch where you point your wand, and I am not talking about the tiny thing that you spend fifteen minutes to find when you go to the loo. Another accident like that and you will be scrubbing the marble statues in the garden with your toothbrush!"

Ron flushed. "Sorry."

"I am a Knight of the Rose, the highest order in the Kingdom. Lesser wizards bow and call me sir. My squires call me sir knight. And they always show respect. Do you think that you can try that?"

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir knight. I was distracted. I saw something in the distance…"

"And you decided to kill an innocent tree."

"It won't happen again." Pause. "Sir."

"You're right. Ten laps, start now."

The laps were done on a path that circumnavigated the lovely gardens. It was about a half mile in length.

"I can't run that far! And it's almost lunch!"

Sir Tevin turned to one of the twins. "You tried to warn me son. Not your fault."

The twins both knelt. "We truly are sorry, good sir knight."

"Two bowls weren't enough. You wanted to load up on some more at lunch. Fine. Fifteen laps. Do them or don't. But you are not welcome back here if you don't. For the rest of you, the targets are there. Lord Potter, can you please display a proper blasting hex."

"Yes, good sir knight. My pleasure." Wielding his battle staff he blasted one target and with his offhand he did decent damage with his wand.

"Lucky shot." Ron murmured under his breath before one the twins sent a stinger to his behind.

"Hey, aren't you doing laps? Or do you want to become the local garbage man as was offered to you?"

Scowling, Ron went to run. Everyone in Aragon worked at something. Since he didn't want to go to school anymore, he was offered a job in trash removal and road maintenance. Since there were a good deal of horses in Aragon, it would meant dealing with their droppings all day long. So it was that or be in the militia. The thought of banishing horsy biscuits all day with a magical cleaning broom made him ill.

At first, Ron thought it was his jealously that had gotten his family in lock-up. He knew deep down that Harry was a great wizard, and it was Ron's own fault that they were no longer friends. The boy-who-lived didn't care that the family had no money. Look at the way that Harry got on with Bill and Charlie much less Fred and George.

Harry hadn't stolen his girl; he and Hermione had never been on a date. Harry hadn't been lucky, he had worked hard. Ron saw this, and made a decision that changed his life.

If Harry could do it, a boy abused so much as a child, then so could a boy raised with loving parents. Ashamed of his actions during and after the tree incident, he made a mental list of the things he was going to do.

And he was certainly going to be avoiding the Stupid cereal at breakfast!

-OO—OO—

Catherine watched the men train. She fingered the lovely ring on her hand. With the death of the Malfoys, the wards came down for a short time. Kreature, risking his life, offered to go back in and retrieved Hermione's stolen ring completely on his own. Catherine had given him one of her spares as a replacement that was quickly transfigured by Tippy. It was the least that Catherine could do for her friend that had supported her during those dark hours.

Worried for the elf, she did try to stop him, and offered him several substitutes from her own jewelry.

He refused. He wanted the Potter heirloom back for Hermione. She was going to be his future mistress after all. And she was always nice to him.

Catherine had given him a medal for his actions in saving them that terrible night. The dolphin-shaped award was given to civilians who had shown bravery in the face of adversity. She had kissed his old elven face too. His skin had mottled at that.

She wanted to honor Harry too, but it was too soon to talk about what happened, so any reward for him and Ian was going to be delayed.

Her own ring she realized must be an heirloom too. Sir Tevin interfering. She would have to do something about that.

She had been doing a lot of thinking since finding out about who her biological father was. She didn't know why, but she felt that she had somehow betrayed the boy-who-lived in all this. She had asked him to meet her.

Coming in at double time at her request, Harry saw her watching out the window. The day was drizzly. He could understand why she watched from inside.

He went to her and knelt.

"Oh Harry, when we are in private, I'm just Catherine, a girl raised in the jungle. A girl very sad."

She talked to him about that night. She even offered him a vial with a copy of the memory.

"Please make sure Ian sees that. I am not worthy to be with him."

"That is why you are avoiding him? He thinks that you are angry or upset with him for failing you. We all failed to protect you that night. It hurt to know that we had so badly messed up. If we had done it on purpose, I think magic would have punished us."

"No, no!" Catherine knew who was to blame, and it was none of their people.

She went on to explain about the blood adoption idea. She had written her father, but he used a safe drop box. It could be months before she heard back.

"Wait, you are saying that someone could magically adopt you and your blood changes."

"Yes."

"And Moldy-shorts wants your blood to become fully human again?"

"Correct."

Harry had been there when the sexless creature had arisen from the cauldron. He wanted his bits back! Well, and a nose, normal eyes, and hair. Tom Riddle as a teenager was very handsome.

Harry got an idea. A terrible awful idea.

"Catherine, you need to somehow get a note to Snape. How you were kidnapped out of Malfoy Manor when you were just reunited with your real father. And offer to get him the blood he needs for this ritual. You are a prisoner here, but can smuggle out blood. Yes, find out how much he needs."

"Harry? Do you understand what you are saying?"

"Oh sure. But I have a plan."

She looked up at the boy. Harry wasn't known for his book smarts, but she had overheard Tevin raving about his strategic and analytical mind to her grandmother.

Tevin said nothing nice about his squires unless it was real. He might be harsh, but he was honest. And inspired people to do their best.

"I think I need to talk to people about this magical adoption. May I have your permission to talk to your healer?"

In response the girl sent an elf to fetch the woman who had helped her so much in the last week.

Catherine sat down and wrote the requested letters. Snape would have to be dealt with in case he had tested the blood he had still.

Harry sat down and borrowed parchment and quill. He had just inherited even more wealth as he was the nearest blood relation to Draco that hadn't been removed from Lucius' will. Too bad Draco didn't have his own will yet.

Lady Malfoy didn't own much of her own, stupid patriarchy. Harry would write her and make sure that she was taken care of. Draco may have been a git and worse, but he was also under the influence of a parent. What would Harry do if Sirius asked? No, he would set aside a house and money for the lady from the funds, but make sure that Moldy-shorts supply of Malfoy gold was quickly cut off. Permanently.

They made a plan. First step, Harry does ritual for final cleanse. Next, blood adoption. Then, first batch of blood swapped for what Snape had and make him realize that Tom Riddle is Catherine's father, regardless of what he thinks at the moment. Continue to deliver blood until Moldy has enough.

Then, then. If this went right, Harry and Neville wouldn't have to face him at all in a fight. He would be dealt with, forever.

There were still death-eaters to deal with, but no one said he had to fight those on his own.

-OO—OO-

 **A/N –Many thanks to the work and support of my wonderful beta by HinaGuy749. I appreciate you!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Challenges

Chapter 7

 **A/N – Harry Potter belongs to JK. I am just using her wizard chess pieces. And bringing a few of my own. Only the errors are mine. Thanks go to my wonderful beta HinaGuy749.**

Ian saw Catherine returning from what the group was calling 'princess' lessons'. The girl had grown up incredibly active and fit, so had a natural grace that was a joy to behold. The lady had also spent a good deal of time here in Aragon in the past. That helped. Learning the different titles of her nobles, their houses and sigils would take time, but a lot of the culture, she knew. And she was raise by a mother that had been raised royal. Not that it had helped as she had rejected much of that culture.

For now, the importance of accepting that people were going to treat her differently was part of the changes going on in her life.

The ceremony, done in the Rose Hall with as many nobles who could claim the right had gotten to see the simple and beautiful investiture where she publically became a princess.

And Ian was proved right – she was adorable in a tiara.

Ian's family too received a gift. It was the posthumous award to his father for bravery above and beyond the call of duty and gave him the title of Duke, a small estate that had beautiful gardens, a small stipend that was great riches to the widowed mother, and of course, the title would be available to his son on his next birthday.

No one said one word against this, at least in the public venue. The great Harry Potter was standing as the princess' champion right now. He might not be as powerful as Sir Tevin, his knight and mentor, but the kingdom didn't know that. His sterling reputation had not been damaged here where the truth and not fiction was printed.

Ian walked up and bowed to the returning lady.

"Princess Catherine. May I escort you to your next destination?"

She looked at him and tried to smile. They hadn't talked much since the night she was kidnapped from Hogwarts. That was not fair to him.

"I was going to get something to eat. I have to wear my formal dress at dinner, so that limits what I can eat then. Would you like to join me?"

He had noticed that she had been eating very little at dinner. She took him to a small out of the way room with a little table, four chairs, and a comfy loveseat built for two. After ordering and receiving food, she shut, then locked, then warded the door.

She tried to eat normally, but tears eventually took way. She left the table to throw herself most ungracefully on the demi-couch. He was at her side in a moment.

She clutched at him, and sobbed. She cried on his shoulder until she felt sick. She looked up at the man that she loved most in all of the world, red-eyed, trippy nosed, and asked how he could possibly stand her.

She turned her hand right side up, and pointed to the blood that one could almost see pumping in the pale veins of her wrist.

"Why? Why am I alive?"

Rumors had surfaced of Catherine's mother since their return to Aragon. She'd been the wild child teenager, the party girl in the sixties, the out-of-control drinking woman in the seventies. Then she started gallivanting with a very, very bad crowd. Her mother would have been near forty by Ian's estimate when Catherine was born. Not that old for a witch, but for some reason older than most magical mothers gave birth.

But to find out that the Dark Lord was your father? He shuddered.

"I can't imagine how you must feel. But it is not your fault. The only thing that matters is that I love you and want you for my own. Regardless of who your parents are."

Only she and Harry knew about the chosen one's plan. Everyone else thought that she was the Dark Lord's daughter. For the safety of her people, she said nothing. She didn't like to lie to him, her own chosen. But it wasn't right not telling him either. She promised herself that she would as soon as she could.

"I love my father, well, the father that raised me. He is not perfect. But he loved me and mother in a way." Her parent's friendship-like relationship made far more sense to her now. A boy of honor gave her a name so that Catherine wouldn't have a horrible label her whole life.

Wasn't that what happened to Tom Riddle as a child?

She focused on what Ian was saying.

"Sir Tevin will be petitioning the ICW soon. Harry is an amazing wizard. He's strong. He's getting stronger every day, as is Neville and all of our friends that we brought here. Hermione is a powerhouse that I wouldn't want to face in a fight. We'll have the people we need to win. We will defeat the dark one. I promise you, my princess."

"I should be out there with you too."

"My darling sweetheart. No. When you have to kill small mindless creatures sometimes for potions, and it always upsets you. You do not have the temperament to be a fighter. Hermione does. Your job is to be princess, and beautiful, and inspire all of us to do better. Duncan and Marcus are whining that you never come out any more. We can't see through the windows here. They miss you.

"I miss you." He kissed her hand. "I miss you so much. I didn't know that you were a princess when I first fell for you. Please come back to me. I failed you, but I realize that it was because I trusted Dumbledore. I won't make the mistake again to trust anyone who is armed around you. I won't fail you again. I promise."

They held each other, both shedding more tears. Eventually their lips met. Small kisses became more passionate and soon the couple was on the little love seat, lost in the feeling of their magic and their love reuniting them, binding them closer together than before. They had both found forgiveness and acceptance and love.

They would endure.

-OO—OO—

Hermione was also crying. Stumbling inside, she tripped on her long skirts, and would have fallen coming in the door if the uniformed man next to it going out hadn't caught her.

"Easy there my love, are you all right?"

She looked up. Harry was no longer the underweight, undersized child she had met on the Express. He was tall, his dark hair worn long in the style of the country. His green eyes no longer hidden under thick glass. His uniform made him into the picture of a very, very handsome man.

"I just overheard that you were getting a second wife, and the news upset me." She looked at his face, obviously looking for the confirmation.

"Hermione, come here."

He led her to one of the little sitting rooms that dotted the palace.

"I don't know who said it, but it wasn't me. I love one girl in that way. One. And she is you, you are she. Bleh, I love you! I am going to marry you! No one else, no harem for me, thank you. That's Riddle's style not mine."

"So you aren't courting Ginny Weasley?"

"What? NO! We might have been able to be friends if she could have gotten over the fairy-tale Harry Potter and gotten to know the real one. But the one she wants doesn't exist. Ian, Marcus or Duncan are far more like that then I will ever be." Harry thought a moment. "Urgg! I know why people think that. Fred and George have been helping me, and I've been over to their house sometimes when it is their turn to watch over Ginny. I'm sorry Hermione. I truly am."

"And just to let you know, I don't talk to her there. You can ask the twins, she sees me and runs away still. I don't even get a chance to tell her to stay away from us.

"But this does remind me. We need to do this ritual next week. Do you want to um. Sirius suggested that we…What I mean is that I like you and…"

Hermione started to kiss Harry, and he cursed himself for choosing this little nook without a door. Taking her hand, he led her to his own room. He summoned Kreature, and had him take a note to Sir Tevin. He would doubtless be punished with laps or something for skipping fight practice that afternoon, but he had something that he needed to take care of right now that was more important. Opening his pack, he brought out a book and some 'tools' for his work. Taking off her shoes and putting warmed lotion onto her feet before rubbing them, he started reading her poetry. Love poems.

He hadn't gotten to the third line before he got his first very, very serious kiss.

-OO—OO—

In the middle of the palace, there was a very small sacred chapel that was for the royal family's use. Today would see the first foreigners to ever be there, much less marry there.

Hermione knew that a more public wedding ceremony would be in the summer. The queen had given her blessing for Catherine to be married to Ian. Catherine asked Harry and Hermione to be with them, and share the public ceremony. The four would be sharing the lime-light together.

But today, Hermione was dressed in a simple robe of purest white, a wreath of white roses crowning her head. She was clearly happy and nervous.

She was really going to do it. She was going to marry her Harry, her best friend.

Standing next to Hermione was her mother and Andi Tonks, with Catherine and Luna as well, dressed in simple robes for this ceremony. They waited, and the men came in.

Harry was with his godfather Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Ted Tonks and Dan Granger and his friends Ian and Neville.

Family, the ceremony was about family. The witnesses were few. Catherine's grandmother in her glamour, Sir Tevin was there looking proud, and all of the squires of their cohort looking a bit stuffed. More than a few outside this group wanted to object about the bride being the wrong girl, but their friends knew that this was the right one for him. They also were a little jealous that he had found real love.

Harry was the youngest of them and marrying first. It made the others think.

He and Hermione knelt at the altar and had band of ribbon wrapped around their hands. A brief prayer, and the binding oaths were exchanged. The ribbon disappeared, turning ethereal, feeling much like the bond he shared with Kreature, not that he was going to share that thought with Hermione ever.

They were now family. He and Hermione. She was his forever. He leaned over and kissed his wife, causing the official to choke.

Apparently they didn't kiss in a normal ceremony here. Harry cut it short, but his look promised his bride that there would be more of that. The group progressed to the ritual chamber doors, with most giving their well-wishes, and continuing to their varied destinations. Those staying were few.

The couple was then separated, Sir Tevin and Ian showing Harry to his spot in the ritual, then returning to the waiting room. Catherine and Andi guided Hermione to her place. Luna was originally going to be part of the ceremony, but she kept making inappropriate comments and had to be banished for her own good.

It wouldn't be right to spoil their wedding with a murder. That was more of a death-eater thing than champion of light ritual.

With more cheek kisses and hugs on one side, and manly arm-clasps on the others, the helpers left the chamber side rooms.

Holding healing draughts for later, and downing the needed ones now, Hermione prepared herself. This first time might not be the most romantic, but there were lots of better places around here for the next time. And the next. She would be patient.

Her husband came in, and with gentleness, love, and kindness the two were made one flesh for the first time, and Harry was fully cleansed of all of the evil that had ever possessed him.

After the ritual was complete, the room glowed for a moment, and he knew it was over. He gently helped her into her robe, donning his own. Tenderly kissing his bride, he carried her to their rooms for some rest.

Romantic poetry book and massage lotion, little snacks and such standing ready on the little table, and a full day with nothing in particular planned, Harry kicked the door closed, locking it wandlessly with only his foot.

Harry and Hermione were going to be spending this time together, doing whatever they desired. And while he had no plans, the bride had a little list of ideas in mind that her husband didn't mind checking off at all.

-OO—OO—

Yule came and went, and everyone had a short leave from training. When it started again, there were several serious injuries reported as well as several squires coming up on the 'needs to do better list'.

The watch commander had reported something he had noticed in the other day's practice to the squire's knight. The Sir Tevin nodded, accepting the criticism for what it was, and told him that he would deal with it personally.

He mentally told the old man to do several things that were biologically impossible, even for a wizard.

Couldn't he understand what had happened in the space of just a few short months? This boy, this near-man had been training to be a knight when he caught the eye of a pretty and talented witch. A girl that until last summer had never been out to see the men train, which made sense. Until this year she had been kept on a fairly short leash.

How was the lad supposed to know that she was royal when the guards didn't know? No one had.

It wasn't his fault, but his mates were all starting to treat him a bit differently now. At least the ones from Aragon.

Some treated him rudely. The spell that the knight commander had complained about to him was a cheap shot that one of the squires had delivered. Ian should have reported it. He was injured by it, apparently. He must have gotten Catherine, rather Princess Catherine to heal him up.

It was going to take them all time to adjust to the change.

Thank goodness for Harry and Neville. When asked about Catherine they both shrugged and said that they knew that the girl was special, as did every other mage.

Ian had seen it too, and while the other squires had shied from that light, he had been drawn to it.

That more than anything else convinced Tevin that Ian was the right man for her. Not that he had a say, exactly, but he did like the girl. And his squire. It was a good match.

He approached his squire. The young man was just getting ready to go cleanup after practice. The men all straightened.

"As I came over here, I was debating what to say. Then I remembered the healing staff that has been recovered. Squire Ian, who took Princess Catherine to the Rose Hall?"

"I did, good sir knight. It was our first time stepping out." Ian was confused. Had they done something wrong?

"I see. And did you or did you not point out some of the previous rulers to her highness, then of course known only as Lady Catherine."

Well, technically she wasn't a lady yet, as her mother yet lived, but Ian did not want extra duties or chores so stayed quiet on that. "Yes, good sir knight. I showed her the many portraits. She took photographs of several, and asked the lady there to take pictures of us there as well with some of the art."

"If you had not done that, then the Rod of Asclepius would have not been discovered by her highness. Consider the timing. She took notice of it as a result of that visit, and succeeded in calling it, and her elf left the useless replacement with the badge of the sleeping goat. So appropriate. That evil wizard could have evaded the aurors with the real one. Albus Dumbledore would have gotten away with kidnapping. He would never have been arrested."

"I know that you will not receive great honors for your heroism in your actions the day of the attack on our fair lady. Nor will you be commended for your part in the return of the staff. Some of the squires think that all you had to do was woo and win fair Catherine's heart and your place on the throne was guaranteed.

"I see magic differently. You should already be a knight, good Squire Ian. You are more powerful than any of your mates here today, and with the exception of one or two they might even admit that. One day, young Harry here may overtake you, but it has been a privilege and honor to train with you."

The knight commander turned his worst glare onto the squad. "Some of you are a little jealous of your brothers-in-arms and how they have found the right witches. Anyone found taking a shot at MY squire will face MY wrath. And that is not because he helped return a priceless artifact to the kingdom. It is not because it is him that will one day wear the crown of Aragon. The real reason is that Ian MacIntyre is a knight-mage of the highest order, and as such is MY brother-in-arms. We are warriors of Aragon! We swore an oath! If anyone makes war on him, they make war on me. Now, I want everyone who wants a shot at me to step forward now. Don't be one of the assassins that uses poison like a powerless woman. Step forward, or else when you do attack me from the shadows, I will call thee craven! Step up NOW! That, or hold your jealous taunts and cowardly hexes, for I will not support such a one to stay."

Ian bowed to his knight and turned to face his fellow squires.

"Sir Tevin reminded me just now of a book that the queen gave me. Catherine is not the first, and won't be the last ruling queen of Aragon. Many of you don't think me fit to be king. Many of you would like our fellow squire Harry here to be king." Harry blushed, but the squires were nodding.

"You are forgetting two important ladies in that decision. Hermione Granger now Lady Potter will be the first witch-mage on record. And if anyone, anyone got in the way of her and her chosen, well, I don't gamble much, but I would be willing to bet everything I have on her to win, because she won't just give up.

"Hermione has seen Harry attacked again and again, and stood with him, and fought with him. That is one witch you do not want to make angry at you. And if any of you are suggesting that our princess be anyone's second wife, I will challenge him myself."

"But you are not royal." Squire Xavier actually had the courage to step up. Tevin nodded. So this was the one. No surprise there.

"And just how many royal wizards are there? Do you want her to marry a squib? Catherine's power is still growing. She might join Hermione on the list of witch-mages, though I will not support her becoming a fighter even if she were not royal. She does not have the right temperament. No, with the Rod of Asclepius, she could become a healer amongst us in time of need though."

"But you aren't anything! And the title of Duke was a gift from the queen, everyone knows that."

"And how did the original titles get started? Think about it." Ian sighed, there was only one way to handle this.

"Squire Xavier. Are you challenging my right to wed Catherine?" The men gasped. The wording here was clear. If they fought, and Ian lost, then he would have to step aside for someone else.

Tevin didn't like this, it smelled of a setup. He'd been tricked by the watch commander. Xavier was his nephew after all. He felt sick, and nearly called for Catherine's elf, but that would really make them appear weak. No, this was his chance once and for all to get this cretin off his squad and out of the palace completely.

"There has to be a balance to the challenge, Xavier. If Ian wins, you leave here. Permanently. No excuses, no 'I was only joking' comments." Sir Bostwick had heard everything. He didn't like the piece of animal excrement any more than the others, he just hid it better. The boy had powerful and high-placed relatives that had gotten him out of too many little incidents. This was going to be the last.

"Squire Ian, I challenge you to combat. The first one unconscious wins." He looked at Harry. "Would you like to be my second?"

"I don't know what that means, exactly, but I do know that Ian is my friend and that you cast a spell the other day after the match was over. So that is a no. Go try to find a slug or something around here. That would be your match in terms of honor."

The boy-who-lived was now nose-to-nose with a very angry young man.

"You just got your own challenge, Potter. But another day, after I deal with the trash."

Ian took Harry aside, and explained what a second did. He quickly volunteered. The boy might have brown hair and eyes, and not wear a dark mark, but he was the Draco Malfoy of the place, that was for sure.

Sir Tevin gave Ian a few last minute pointers. The squires started laying bets, and then came trouble. The ladies had seen the swarm of men, and had returned from the palace to watch.

"Your highness, you must needs return to the palace now!" Pause. "Please." Sir Bostwick was ever so polite with his orders to her.

Catherine ignored him, as saw Ian prepping for battle. She dug into her ever-present pouch. She had her Valentine's gift done early, and asked him if he would be her champion and wear her token.

"I love you, my queen of my heart." Ian said.

"I do hope that if you do not gain this day that Xavier will not hurt me much. He promised me that he would take me, against my will or no, should he win this match." She mock sighed.

Xavier had said no such thing, and Ian knew she was playing. No one was going to touch her here. But the jibe bit too much, and all of the frustration and pain of the terrible night came back. Xavier would not be leaving the field on his feet, this Ian knew.

Her elf brought out an overly ornate chair, and Catherine sat down. Other ladies conjured chairs of their own, and the knights prepared the field. If she had known what the initial duel was about, she might have interfered, but this has been building up for some time.

The watch commander tried to stop the duel, pointing out that as Xavier was only sixteen that he needed permission to challenge anyone. He was laughed off of the field.

Ian had his attack planned, with a backup if his first did take out his opponent. The boy was good, very good, and very powerful. That was part of the problem. It would be impossible to be that cocky if he couldn't back it up.

Sir Bostwick counted them off, and before the last one, Xavier was firing a chain of spells that could have killed the squire if they had connected. They were just barely legal for a fight of this kind, and certainly not condoned.

Before Xavier could recover, and go for his next shot, the ground under him turned to thick mud, and started to suck the arrogant squire in. Unable to gain purchase, the boy tried a variety of spells to free himself, giving Ian the edge that he now used.

The bone breaker that connected with his hand shattered the boy's staff as well, and its pieces were sucked into the muck. But he wasn't unconscious yet, and as the challenger he had the right to that.

So Ian put him to sleep with a healing spell that Catherine had taught him. Saved those in pain the agony of their injuries while waiting for help. He just forgot one minor detail.

The squire was now no longer using magic to prevent being sucked into the mud, and the magic of gravity pulled him down. As his face neared the mess, Tevin cleared his throat, loudly.

"You are going to stop that, aren't you, your grace?" the knight asked in a dead-pan tone.

"Fine, fine. But I do so under protest." Ian waved his staff. The mud solidified slowly, making the worst noises as it pushed the injured man to the surface.

Ian noticed that the impromptu gallery was clapping for him. He waved and took a bow.

"Nice touch with the quick-sand." Harry noted, Neville nodding agreement.

"Your idea. You were telling me about that story…" Ian was interrupted as his lady approached.

"Your highness, won't you take care of him?" Sir Bostwick asked.

"My good sir knight, I am a princess, not a healer. I do believe that they are coming though." She said, pointing to the two men in the green robes. She then turned.

"Well done my love. I do believe that this earns you extra kisses. And how is your shoulder? I think that you could do with a bit of a massage after all that nonsense." Catherine fussed over him.

The squires goggled. Only Marcus and Duncan had ever seen her like this before. She had always been very proper in public in Aragon.

"I would like that, my princess. Shall we adjourn?"

Catherine turned to her escort. "I need two ladies with me in my private chambers in one half hour. Dress is casual."

That meant that they could wear robes or their new uniforms that not even the men had seen, but not fancy dress. Ian looked at the healers working on Xavier.

"So it was him that tried to geld you the other day?" Harry asked casually. Ian looked up in panic at the raised eyebrow on his lady's face.

"Is that what happened? I'm sorry, I must have passed out, I don't remember." His hand-sign to Harry meant that Potter was dead meat next practice.

Harry wisely escaped to get cleaned up. Hermione had gone ahead to their quarters as she took longer, and he needed to catch up to her.

Catherine pursed her lips. And they asked her to heal the slimy snake!

As soon as they were alone, he took her into his strong arms. "I love you so much. I want you, I want you so badly right now." He was holding her tightly, and moving towards the nearest piece of furniture. The blonde girl in his arm was returning his kisses with interest so clearly didn't mind his ardor.

The elf behind them giggled, and moved to the other couch as they had nearly squashed her as they collapsed together.

"I order you to go get us some food, and stay away for at least ten minutes." Catherine said, her elf huffing but disappearing. She then covered all of the portraits in the room.

She never had any privacy!

"I'm very sorry about not being able to give you everything, but I can give you this."

She carefully unbuttoned his tunic, and removed his shirt, her hands caressing his shoulders and arms as she did. He moaned in pleasure at her touch. She tried to get him to lie down, but he held her close once again, nearly collapsing on her, more before submitting to her administrations.

Ian turned into a puddle of goo as she massaged his aching shoulders.

The elf returned with food, and kept trying to put his shirt back on, and Catherine kept banishing it.

Ian laughed at them. The princess gave up, and admitted defeat to the elf. She washed her hands, and curled up on his lap, and fed him treats.

For a few minutes Ian got a chance to be with his lady and got to feel her tackled under him in his surprise embrace. He had fought for her today, and wanted to claim more than a few victory kisses. Once the ladies were there, it was back to being proper again, but he promised her that soon, very soon, it would be their turn in the power circle, their turn to do the ritual of light, and their turn to spend time alone with more than just sweet kisses and caresses shared.

His bright blue eyes blazed with hunger and he caused his lady to shiver in delight at the look.

-OO—OO—

It was a critical logical argument, and Harry had to do it on his own in secret. No one could know. Well, Catherine would, but in this she was a tool to help Harry conquer the dark lord.

He was surprised when the goblins agreed to meet with him. He was taking a chance, and he knew it. If they were on Vold, the dark one's side, he had to not even think that name, then he could be in real trouble. His only comfort was that Catherine knew where he had gone. They couldn't risk going together, no matter how innocent it might appear to others.

The bank in Aragon was smaller than in Diagon Alley, at least on the outside. All of the goblins wore their Victorian style suits with great ease.

"Lord Potter. Will the Lady Potter be joining us?" the goblin at the desk asked.

"No. This is going to be as private as possible. First let me thank you for the recovery of my rings. I thought them lost forever." It was that gesture that gave him the courage to be here after all. Of course, it could be a ploy.

"You are one of our preferred clients, my lord." The goblin didn't mention the lucrative fee that they collected. It might be considered gauche.

"Did you have a chance to research my question?" Harry asked. "And did you keep it away from Britain."

"Lord Potter, I swear by the blood of my ancestors that neither I nor any other goblin supports the dark one. He can claim it to terrify others, but it would be bad business to support someone who would happily kill and torture us. No thank you.

"As to your request. Yes. You can claim the House of Riddle by conquest. Now, was there anything else today?"

Harry put down a brick of solid gold on the desk. "I inherited house Malfoy including the main manor. I have given Lady Malfoy a home for her in Spain, and some gold but not much. I'm sure that the dark one has left and taken all of the disposable treasure there. I want to destroy every source of ready cash, every business that supports him. Would you like to earn this brick of gold?"

To say that the goblin wanted the gold would be like asking if Ron would like dinner after going without food. For the last year. Harry spotted a bit of drool.

He nodded, joining the bobble-head club.

"Help me. I am in training to be a knight. How hard would it be for me to add a new name to myself without affecting my status with Gringott's?"

"My lord, you could call yourself Godric Gryffindor and the bank would still recognize you as a client. But I think I might know what you want. Whisper the name you want."

Harry did so in the goblin's ear. Any listening device could not have heard it. "Just for six months. Then it will go back."

"I don't think this a funny joke, my lord. You just have to claim that title as part of your right, and say that from now until the time specified that that is your name. You have the right to claim it. But it is in very poor taste in my humble opinion."

Goblins weren't humble in the least. That was the polite way of saying that he was a right nutter. Well, he probably was, and it probably wasn't going to work anyway. But if there was even the slightest chance, he had to try.

"I need your oath that you keep this quiet. Please, this is important." Harry shouldn't have said that, dragging more attention where it wasn't needed.

The goblin nodded, and swore his secrecy oath. His tone said that the human was several knuts short of being a full sickle.

He whispered his new and completely temporary name.

Harry did so in almost perfect silence. But magic registered it.

The goblin gave him the oddest look as he left. Harry gave him several coins for his time, more than had been asked for, but brought the brick of gold with him.

"Find a way to destroy the Lestrange's fortune in particular, and this will be yours."

Salivating even more, the goblin went to work.

-OO—OO—

Hermione was holding Harry's hand as she went out to the range. He bowed and left her – he was running an errand for his 'other' princess. She was in the new armor that Catherine had ordered made for her. It was in the same style as the squires. Daphne was there as well as Tracey. Susan and Hannah joined them. All of the ladies were sporting the new uniforms.

"What's the meaning of this? You ladies have not only no right to be here, but wearing that! Those are no skirts, those are, those are…there are oaths that go with that uniform!"

He was cut off, a little rudely perhaps, when the Princess of Aragon arrived, sporting the top part of the armor with full skirts of matching color. The men all bowed, even the rude one. Unsure whether to bow or curtsey the girls joined the bow.

"Ladies, it is proven to me that there are places that I must go and have female escort. Thank you for volunteering for this duty. Most days of the year this will be boring. Five minutes of one day in the year, it will be terrifying.

"These men train hard for those five minutes. I pray that they never come. But if they do, I will have given you the best armor, the best equipment and the best training that I can. Now, some of you men feel that these ladies have no place here. I have changed things without asking so I agree with you. I will take them and get them the training they need somewhere where my people are accepted if that is not here."

The man that had been objecting paled. "Your highness. Please. I meant no disrespect."

The knight commander joined them at this point.

"Good Sir Tevin, greetings."

He bowed to her. There was a standing rule of no kneeling in the mud. If it had been dry, he would have done so. He looked at the girls, most of which he had spent some time training in the past.

The knight turned to the squires for a moment, then the ladies. "Most of you won't like this meat grinder that you are about to go in, and will be wanting to quit in a week. However, any that survive the next few weeks will become part of the princess' special squad.

He looked at Hermione. "Please, my lady, can't I convince you to join her highness inside? You yourself need protecting…"

Hermione's nostrils flared and her lips pursed into a McGonagall like pose. He shuddered. He was supposed to be intimidating them!

He pulled up his battle staff. "Alright then. Let me outline our goals for today."

He was right. Most of the girls wanted to quit before the next week was over. To Duncan's relief, Hannah dropped out, and she joined the healer squadron. She had always wanted to be a healer, and really wasn't cut out to be a soldier. But not Hermione. She was eating up training, and showing up some of the squires who had been doing this for the last year.

The regular men of Aragon did not take that well.

And when she put three squires in the infirmary who insisted on dueling her, Catherine gave her a small diamond broach in the shape of a dolphin.

The princess never visited the boys in the hospital wing. It was so unlike her.

Flashback

"So you are the witch that made sure that we couldn't have a proper king." The man next to her asked in her ear.

Hermione had been bullied all of her life. She knew that she wasn't good enough to be married to the icon Harry Potter, but had married her best friend. It wasn't the first time that she had heard the complaint about Catherine marrying a commoner. It was however the first time she had to deal with it personally.

She didn't know this boy's name and didn't want to. He and two of his mates were laughing at her though. She had her battle staff and several weeks of very intensive training. Sirius had been by to watch several times and to check on her. Her adoptive uncle said that she was already better trained than most aurors in Britain.

"Why don't you go home? What do you add to this place? You are worthless, and certainly shouldn't be married to the boy-who-lived. You should have your marriage annulled, you haven't had children yet. Go back, and take your hair with you."

Hermione was not going to cry, and she wasn't going to take this anymore. She had seen squires square off each day, taunting each other with the most outrageous lies in order to start a duel. That was usually done with jesting and good humor. This was no jest though. And she knew how to challenge him.

"I am not putting my marriage on the line for anyone, especially not for a slimy being such as yourself. Go back to whatever rock you crawled out of and leave me be. Unless you want to face me. In which case, I will duel to first blood."

"You?! Challenge me to a duel!?"

"Don't back down. If you truly are worthy to protect our princess, then you should face all of us. What say you?"

Sir Seamus had wandered up to the confrontation by now and was appalled.

"Squire, did you just challenge Lady Potter to duel all of you?" he demanded.

Hermione turned to him. "Apparently, though they didn't use the term, I am mudblood trash here just like I was in Britain."

"No, my lady. The queen forbids that word. We have too many muggles in our own society, and any of these men could marry a muggle girl much less a muggle-born witch without censure or even people thinking ill of them. Truly."

"So it is just that I am married to Harry? Well, that is not going to change. We are together forever. And while I love Catherine like a sister, I will not share my Harry with her. I find thee offensive, squire, thy mouth pours out nothing but filth and lies. When you go to court a lass, she wants to send you to the loo for that is the proper place for what comes from thy mouth. You, there on the side, thy nose offends me. Yes, you moron, I mean Squire Moron. If brains were a blasto curse, you wouldn't have enough to blow your nose with. And your friend. Are you suffering from dragon-pox, or the effects of illness gained from the only type of witch that would touch you? One that you have to pay for. I challenge all of you. Sir Seamus, will you count us off?

"I will, my lady. You three, standard dueling rules. And I will be seeing your knights after this regardless of the outcome." The knight then had a whisper for her.

"I've heard such complaints before. Don't hold back. Don't let them leave upright, or you will have to face this again and again."

Hermione remembered her lessons well, and the squires never stood a chance.

As the count ended, she let off a keening wail. They had never heard of the spell that blasted all of them to the ground in one blow. She followed it up though with several other curses, faster than any of them could shield against.

And then she pulled her wand in her off hand, and fought with that too, just as her husband did.

Loud swearing could be heard both on and off the field. It took nearly three minutes, but they were all unconscious, all with multiple injuries. They had not gotten one spell off other than shields that proved to be as useful as wet tissue. The lady was untouched.

Hermione's mane was even wilder than normal as she huffed, looking around. She pointed her staff at the squires and knights that had assembled to watch the duel.

"Are there any more who would like to challenge me today?" She demanded.

One young squire who thought her staff was pointing at him actually lost bladder control and had to banish a small puddle. He would never say anything bad about her again. Ever. Never ever.

Sir Seamus started clapping and soon the rest joined in. So, she was one scary witch. But she had just proven to them that there was a new name to go on the list of wizard-mages. No one had felt that much power before, and she was near glowing with reserve.

Harry walked up to the triumphant witch.

"Great job, Hermione. Please, tell me what they did to upset you. Because, whatever it was, I really, really, really don't want to do it."

"They thought that they could deny me you."

"You fought like that to stay with me?" he asked in a small voice.

"Nobody is going to take my Harry from me." She confirmed.

The abused little boy looked at this amazing witch who had not fought against him, or for his enemies, but had fought for the right to be his. He mentally unlocked his cupboard, and closed the door. He wouldn't ever be alone again. He wouldn't have to go back there.

"I love you Harry." She said, putting away her wand so she could hug him.

"I love you, my beautiful Hermione."

He started to escort her away from the field, ignoring the ministrations happening on the grounds around them. Squires and knights were looking at the witch in awe, but she was focused on the man next to her.

"Love, I don't know why, but I really, really need my husband to take me to bed right now."

"Here? How about I take us to our rooms first?" He said, calling for and getting an elf to pop them home.

"Anyone here think that the boy-who-lived married beneath him? If so, never say it aloud again." Sir Seamus opined.

Nods all around, with some knights grumbling that the girl deserved a more powerful wizard.

End flashback

Catherine refused to visit the squires that Hermione had rightly put into the infirmary. Any other man that had been injured on the field usually got a personal visit, and a white rose. It was her way of showing appreciation.

Not these men. They had insulted her friend, and in a way, Catherine herself. She couldn't fight her own people, but was glad to have such a talented and trusted friend behind her.

-OO-OO—

Harry was excused from training for the day, Sir Bostwick giving him the evil eye. But when he saw his lady there, it stopped. He thought the boy was taking the day off to honeymoon.

The boy-who-lived looked about. The ritual room had been prepared. There were a couple of people in the back, their bags ready just in case.

A tattoo of boot heels rang on polished floor.

"I apologize for being late. I needed to oversee the start of the ladies training." Catherine looked a little flushed as if she had run in that getup.

How did she breathe...He stopped himself. He was a married man, and didn't need to be watching that amazing chest go up and down. He reminded himself that he had his Hermione.

"I understand, your highness."

"Harry! We are equal! You were raised by monsters in a city, I was raised by reformed death-eaters in the wilds. Different, yet the same. I keep telling you. You are British magical royalty by talent if not recognized as such. I do need to talk to my godmother about changing that. If my people didn't know that you had an important role to play, I swear that they would have kidnapped you and forced us to marry. If anything, I am beneath you as your parents are heroes. Mine are not, let's just put it that way."

"Sorry. Look, I know you. I'm sure that your father will do this for you in six months or so. The one that raised you in the jungle." Harry shuddered. Right. Not thinking about her parents, good idea. Talk about confusing.

"You know that I can only change it once more after this. I have to be sure." Catherine bit her lip. She didn't mind donating her blood. It was just that this was such a risk.

He pulled the dagger, and read the directions again.

"If this works, then we not only save a lot of lives in Britain, but the fighting people here too." Harry reminded her. He could tell she was afraid.

"No, no. I do understand. And we aren't changing my mother's side, not that it would matter. I did check. This will not change my right to rule, not that I am anxious for a new job.

There were two healers standing by, one for each of them if anything went wrong. They were watching the princess and her squire intently. The doors were sealed to the chamber, and the healers stood off to one side to wait. Hopefully, they would not be needed. Hopefully.

They both read the steps again. In terms of ritual, it was very, very simple. The giant ruby was the sacrifice, and that was prepared in the center of the rune circle.

"I," and in a small voice, Harry stated the name he was going by "do adopt Catherine Selwyn as my blood daughter."

He cut his hand, and she took the knife. "I, Catherine Selwyn take" a murmured name "as my blood father."

Magic was about intent, and they were both very, very powerful. Praying that this would work, they clasped cut hands together. They allowed three drops of combined blood hit the ruby, then Harry took his staff, and chanted the short incantation. He followed the instructions. He stood over the gem, took the staff, and crushed the stone with the metal end of his staff

A bright light flashed, and they were struck down. All four of them.

 **A/N - Thanks go to my wonderful beta HinaGuy749.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Consequences of Betrayal

Chapter 8

 **A/N I still don't own Harry Potter. Thanks go to my wonderful beta HinaGuy749.**

Astoria Greengrass was on probation. She wanted to go back to Britain. She wanted to find Draco, wanted to go back to Hogwarts. When she was approached by a former Slytherin, she quickly agreed to help him.

Finding out that what she had to do was easy, and would help the Dark Lord himself made her very excited.

Sneaking into Catherine's room when she was napping was easy – she didn't have any wards up or anything.

The spell to take the blood was painless. The girl would awake dizzy, and if she saw a healer, she would get replenishing potion.

Astoria snuck out with her prize, and gave it to the waiting boy. He praised her. He then asked if she was brave enough to deliver it to Snape herself. She agreed. Accepting a port-key that was promised to by-pass the border, Astoria took the port-key to the gates of Hogwarts.

She met the potions' professor there. He seemed surprised to see her.

"I was told to be here at this time, but thought. Never mind. Miss Greengrass, if you are caught, you will surely be in danger."

"I don't care. I love Draco. Is he here? Have you seen him?"

Handing over the precious jar, the potions professor looked at the girl in pity. "Draco was killed the day after everyone disappeared. I loved my godson. He truly loved you." That last part was a lie, but a kind one.

"WHAT! NOOOO! This can't be! I love him! Oh, my Draco! No, no, no! What happened?" Astoria wasn't leaking tears yet, she was just in shock.

"He was killed when Miss Granger escaped. My poor godson." Snape turned as though hiding his own grief. "It's a shame she got away. If you could get her here…"

"No chance of that, I think. But I'll see what I can do." Astoria promised, tears now starting to leak down her face. Hermione Granger better watch her step – she was going down hard!

Snape smirked. He watched the girl disappear. He waited until he reached his lab to read the newest letter.

'Dear Professor Snape.

If you are getting this letter, then you still have the dark mark. I hope that one day my father will repent of his crimes. My mother said that she loved him very much but didn't want to marry him. I think that that is sad.

Please, please get rid of your dark mark. You know that losing the arm is not the complete process.

I am sending you my blood. I hope that this will prove to be helpful in restoring the dark one. Please give my love to my father. Let me know how I can help.'

CS

The letter had been dictated, but the blood. He pulled down the first jar. It was still in stasis. He ran the test again.

'Tom Riddle.'

What? He ran it on the second jar. 'Tom Riddle.'

Had he made a mistake? That night had been chaotic, he had lost his friend and godson at the same time the next day. He hated wasting any of the precious fluid, but did the test again on the first jar.

'Tom Riddle.'

He grabbed his cloak, and the letter. He locked the jars into the cabinet. He warded it this time, and left the room.

Harry was already half-way back to Honeydukes with his stolen treasure. He would like to have caused mayhem in the castle, but dared not get caught. He felt the tingle of the wards as he passed them in the dark tunnel, and activated his port-key back.

-OO—OO—

The boys outside were supposed to be on a maneuver of a simulated combat situation. Guards were posted and rotated as everyone sat to breakfast. Like most days, Ron had managed to sneak in seconds without getting caught. Or so he thought. It was his turn on duty, and one of the trainers saw his eyes wander. The 'assassin' was able to not only get within spell range, his color spell painted half those inside the tent before Ron came to alert and sounded the alarm.

"Are you going to tell me why you let your friends and family die here today, son?"

"Nobody died sir." Well they were all purple, so perhaps people did 'dye'.

"In a real situation they would have been. Now, where was your attention soldier?"

Ron studied his new boots. "Not on my post, sir."

"Repeat your duty here, soldier."

"To stand at attention, ready to challenge any intruder, to protect firstly the queen, the princess and all other royal family. To protect my fellow men-at-arms in all places at all times. To be ready to defend with my life if needed for the safety of our country."

"So were the biscuits and gravy about to attack anyone?"

The few Yanks in the group snickered. Say what you want about the quaint customs here but the hospitality was wonderful and they felt very catered to. Now they were getting breakfast and a show.

"No sir, it's just that…" Ron the mouth stopped talking. "No excuses, my good sir knight. I failed my duty."

The kid was improving. "Give me ten laps, and you stand dinner watch. Before you eat."

Eyes widening and face paling it took a moment to start running. Fortunately Forge or Gred had been perfected their wandless stinger. The youngest male Weasley took off.

That kid had so much potential. Maybe he would live to see it.

-OO—OO-

Catherine leaned back against her betrothed. He had finally decided to take her sailing. It was the first day of spring, and the weather was warm, sunny and windy.

As the carriage ride came to a halt, Catherine looked around. She saw neither lake nor ocean nearby. No seabirds, no smell of fish or salt or anything in the air. She took the offered arm, and looked around.

It was a short walk, and behind the trees hiding the start of this adventure. There were the ships of various sizes all held up on the ground so they were level, some with stairs or ladders on the outside. Ian had a short round man come running up to him. They were soon bowed into a small craft for two.

Still no water.

Then Ian took his wand and tapped the runes on the sides of the ship. The vessel took off slowly. Fred and George, their escort for the day needed help to get started, so were a bit behind them, as was Ian's cunning plan. The escort needed a bigger ship and a helmsman for they hadn't sailed before.

Trying to get Catherine alone for a bit of kissing was near impossible! Now, they had this. And he took advantage and stole several sweet kisses, just to have a few stolen from him back. Neither thief complained.

She was enjoying her first view of Sterling from the air when she spotted the quidditch arena.

Ian smiled, happy to be able to play tour guide. "Your grandmother loves quidditch. Only here, they play with a five hour maximum rule. Too many people have real lives and jobs to stop everything for a few days."

That made sense to her. Even school games came to a halt at dusk. She had no idea if they continued after that or not.

They saw the ocean in the far distance, the view so clear. Catherine begged to go to the palace, so they went there.

"We'll have to go via a certain route though." He said. There were tall towers everywhere in the city. She could see the illusion that the ship was using those towers to stay afloat. Clever.

When they got to the palace, Catherine wanted to land. It was so pretty. They flew right over one of the squires' special fight practices for boys that had been needing a bit of attitude adjustments. One of the twins decided that water balloons dropped from this height were funny.

Seeing one of the knight commanders shaking his fist had the red-heads hiding under the edge of the boat until they passed over the palace. But it was far too late for them as Catherine had been seen. They would be on the carpet when they got back.

Catherine thought of her biological father for a time. She really, truly wanted him to be good, to do good. She rolled her eyes at the twins' antics.

"I love you, good squire. Thank you for this."

"I love you too, evil princess."

"Why do you call me evil?"

"Because it is three months until our wedding and you won't let me…" he whispered in her ear.

"Of course not! Wouldn't that make me an evil princess if I did that sort of thing?" she demanded.

"Not if you only did it for me!" Ian pouted.

"No kisses for you then."

"Why is that?" he demanded now.

"Because you judge me evil. Well, I will withhold kisses and earn that title."

Apologizing and promising to never do it again, Ian was quickly forgiven. And received several sweet kisses in reward.

George gave Fred a one-armed hug, and said how romantic all of thi was. His twin scouted over to the other side as far away as possible.

They needed to find the school and find Katie and Angelina and Alicia and tell them that they were missed.

And maybe take them sailing.

-OO—OO—

"Is everyone comfortable? I wouldn't want my visitors to be unhappy?"

The Dark Lord was talking to the group that were all that remained of the order of the Phoenix. Severus had invited them to Hogsmeade for a meeting, left, and the rest were captured by death-eaters.

They had been shoved into the second sub-basement of the manor. There was no way to dig out, they all wore auror-grade magical suppression cuffs on their ankles and no one knew any muggle way to get out.

They had been fed, and there was a private, if small, loo.

Being in a mixed crowd, that was a kindness.

"If you are willing to swear to me, I can let you out now. No? Well, here is this week's books. I really liked the one with the blonde girl and the rabbit. She reminded me of someone. Anyone, I must be going.

"See you next week! Tata!"

And the Dark Lord left, his minions shaking their heads. It had been weeks since they had done anything but read, or make potions, or go riding on brooms in the countryside. It was insane!

But no one was brave enough to complain.

-OO-OO-

Hermione had heard about Catherine's sailing trip, but had heard key words like 'romantic', 'cuddle' and 'kiss'. Harry was training all the time, and while they spent time together, it wasn't always what she would like.

Somehow everyone had skipped the 'air', 'flying' and 'heights' words.

Harry of course loved it immensely. Hermione calmed down after a time and enjoyed it far more than she did riding on a broom.

Her husband got very excited seeing that they had quidditch. She rolled her eyes and said that perhaps Catherine could buy the team and make him seeker.

He laughed. Catherine spent very little money. He was under the impression that any of the Weasley children had more pocket money than her. She had jewelry and clothes from her grandmother, but had displayed no unusual wealth to them at school or here.

He cuddled with his wife, and she was finally able to relax.

"I wonder if regular people can own these. My love, you like this don't you? Can't you imagine sailing like this every night, watching the sunset?

She was able to make it to the little on-board loo before losing breakfast.

"Guess she can." Harry sighed. Was it too late to court Ginny? She liked heights. Then shuddered. No, he loved his girl, foibles and all. Helping her retrieve her seat, he had her close her eyes and had the helmsman take them back.

-OO—OO-

Luna felt a sudden need to be at the palace. Getting permission to leave school well before breakfast, she took a short carriage ride over. She found Catherine staring at the gardens. She looked as if she hadn't slept.

"You need to understand the cycle."

"I know. It's just hard."

"If it were easy, then we would learn nothing. We would not grow, we would not become better."

"That is true. But my father…"

"Which one? The father that raised you is in shadow but not darkness. The one that caused your birth is closer to darkness. The one that claims you isn't as evil as you think. For light entered his life the day he met you. Your healing of Harry is changing him for the better."

Catherine shook her head. She didn't understand that at all.

"I need to go to Hogwarts." The princess divulged. The pressure had been building. She had to try. She could hardly sleep last night for the guilt of it. She had to try.

"I know."

"Will I live through it?" The princess was looking at the most potent seer in her kingdom.

"Nothing will hurt you. First, call the unicorn. Then you will have a gift of the untainted blood it offers you." Luna suggested.

Catherine was dressed in a silk morning gown. She moved to what she called the unicorn glade and started the song. Luna enjoyed the various magical and normal creatures that came out. When the unicorn stallion appeared, she was in awe.

"How lovely you are! May I?"

The unicorn sniffed the girl, and then it accepted the petting from the stranger. Catherine touched it, petted it, and asked it a question too. It soon bowed to the girl, and she did her swoosh to get up onto the beast that was one fluid motion. She offered a hand to her blonde friend.

"Oh no, I can't!"

"If you weren't a maiden, our friend here would have denied you."

"I can't jjjummp like that." She stuttered, just a bit afraid.

Suddenly Luna was on the horses back.

"Impatient to get going are we? Alright, nice and steady. Hold on to me Luna if you wish."

As though carrying a baby, the horse-like creature walked very carefully. When the ride ended, Luna slid down on her own, and Catherine took a short canter around the glade alone. She then accepted the blood after grooming the beast. No matter how many times she had done this, it was still magical and still special every time.

The guards and few people out at that time stared in awe.

"He loves you." Luna told her.

"Ian?" the girl asked.

"Your father. I think he knew when your mother and he were parted that he wouldn't see you for a long time. He needs you, I think."

"I'm trying Luna to talk him into it. It seems so brutal to just cut off someone's arm. I can't do it without permission! Even done medically, I would think that he would hate me for that if not now, eventually. And that is not all. If that were all, then maybe I could."

In an ethereal voice the younger girl said "Repentance, true repentance, cannot be forced, only offered. You've found a way to help him clear his taint. Most death-eaters never get such a chance." She shuddered horribly, then focused. She looked at Catherine in dismay.

"Be careful my queen. Don't go anywhere alone after this. Keep Hermione close by after you get back." Luna warned

The girl then got up to return.

"Thank you for coming today. You've given me much to think about." The princess called her elf. "Tippy. Please take Luna to school, and let headmistress McGonagall know how much I appreciate her and what all of them are doing. If she needs anything, let me know."

Tippy nodded. The girls shared a brief but meaningful hug.

While Luna left with her nurse-maid elf, Catherine summoned a table full of all sorts of wonderful treats. She made sure that her minders eyes' were on the food. She took out her bag of many things, and touched the port-key and was gone.

-OO—OO—

Catherine's cloak of forgetfulness wasn't as good as Harry's invisibility one, but she could glide by most and they would just remember their most important task to do and not think about her. She made her way to the dungeons for the last time in person.

Severus Snape was making potions on one side of the room. Catherine could identify almost all of them by smell. She really had talent in the field.

She took off her cloak, and waited for him to see her. She then set down the latest offering of blood.

"I wish that were for you and not the dark lord, but you don't threaten the world as he does. As a result, he gets the better chance. I beg you to allow me to help you. There are rituals that should heal you, remove the last taint. Please. Before it is too late."

Severus looked at the girl. "Why do you care?"

"I am a champion of the Light. Some would call me a Queen of Love. How can I not call everyone to that banner? Turn from the dark path, sir, and join us. Let your talents be used for good for the rest of your life."

"I want to. But I have served two dark lords. Both of whom had their version of the 'greater good' for the world. How do I know that your 'greater good' is good?"

The girl walked up to him, and touched his chest, feeling his heart beat faster than she thought it should.

"You doubt this when you should not. The Light is about choices, and giving people a chance to make the right ones. Please, let me know if you want my help."

She pulled the vial of unicorn blood that was incredibly potent. It was literally the gift of life.

With that she put her cloak back on to return home.

The potions master touched his still-beating heart, and pondered his life. If only it weren't too late. He had done too much ill. There was still more experiments, more work to do. No, it was too late. It was too late, too late.

-OO—OO-

Sirius had a terrific idea. He and Remus along with Lily's help had made the marauder's map. Most of their notes were preserved. He thought it would be great to do something like that for the palace to detect any unmarked intruders.

Remus suggested using the concept on death-eater homes to track who was coming and going.

The latter marauder had been given a very powerful token that allowed him access through the border. It was keyed to only allow him in, no one else. The werewolf had really impressed his mates on the border patrol, and the man seemed to have a sixth-sense for enemy agents. Three times already he had caught someone up to no good hidden among muggle tour groups.

Lupin's continued contributions had gotten him first invited to brainstorming sessions. Then he was interviewed by several knight-commanders.

He was now here at the invitation of the princess directly. Her friend Hermione had asked her to give the werewolf a chance. He was now proving himself a valuable ally.

As some of the senior squires looked on in awe, Moony explained how the map worked, and had Harry activate it for the small group here assembled.

Tevin had seen the map before, but the other knights hadn't. Ian gasped as he saw a very familiar name pop up on the map.

It stuck out as it was so long.

Ian growled low in his throat. Harry looked at him in confusion, and he pointed on the map. All of the men were instantly on their feet. Many had battle staves come to the hands unbidden.

"Armor on now, grab the squad. We leave in five. Go! Go!" Tevin shouted. Some of the other knights wanted to go as well.

"No. Stay here just in case. Word hasn't come yet to lock down the borders. Protect the queen."

Harry grabbed his map, and shoved it in his bag. He pulled an old coin out. Neville lost the coin toss. Whenever there was something like this, the queen had said that one of the 'prophesy boys' had to stay. He looked at Harry in suspicion. He didn't think that his friend would cheat, but next time, Neville was taking a better look at that galleon!

Hiding his pout, he patted his friend's newly armored back and wished him luck.

Harry's feral grin made him step back.

-OO—OO—

He had been in the cell for several months now. He was well fed, and had company all the time. He even had human company once in a while. He couldn't understand where Tonks went. She was one of his most loyal supporters. He missed her. She was the one that had engineered what he thought was his escape. Where had they gone wrong?

Flashback

Tonks had quickly arrested Mundungus Fletcher as the head of the order of the Phoenix had directed. It was the same day that Albus had been arrested. It made sense. Taking him into custody would raise no eyebrows. A couple of hairs from each of them, a quick change of cells, and the former headmaster was now master thief. And vice-versa. All of this was presented to the tramp as the headmaster protecting him of course, so Dung quickly agreed. He quaffed his second potion of the night. The sleeping potion had him in the land of nod as the auror escorted the other prisoner away to 'questioning' and then release.

Then, in the vacant and dirty Hogsmeade pub where they met the last stragglers of the Order of the Phoenix, the group tried to plan their next steps. Severus was late to the meeting, but did show up. Not much got done besides grousing.

The headmaster was offered the spare room next to Severus' own. Knowing that while there would be soon that death-eaters were everywhere, the castle remained under staff control, the elder wizard took him up on his offer.

He would never see the young auror or most of his other friends in the order again.

They talked quietly on the way back to the castle. They had to hurry, and get inside. Time was running out. They only had two doses of the potion. They had to get back while the once great wizard was in disguise.

"Aragon wants your head on a platter. The Dark Lord has sent assassins to kill you. They will be the ones to succeed." The tall dark man expounded.

"But Mundungus – you must save him Severus!" The headmaster did care about people who had not yet sought redemption for their crimes. Unlike Catherine who was truly the Queen of Love, this man's love and compassion was saved only for those on the dark path.

He would never help the abused orphans, or have pity on the bullied boys. No love given to the innocents.

"Headmaster, no. It is for the greater good. No one, not Aragon, not the ministry, not the ICW and not the dark lord will hunt a dead man. This is a far, far better death than he could have ever hope to have. A far, far better place will he go." (Charles Dickens, Tale of Two Cities)

Albus sighed. He realized that he had no way to save the thief on his own. He shed tears on the way to the dungeon. Following the man in front of him, he paid no attention to the strong barred door that he unlocked and opened.

Filch did a good job of maintenance. The chains and shackles had not a speck of rust anywhere. The cuff was on his wrist before he realized it, and felt his magic go from a fiery furnace within him to the glow of a candle.

The low wooden bench had a straw mattress. There was a pitcher of water on the small table, a small goblet, and a plain wooden plate with a small loaf of hearty bread, an apple and some cheese.

"You saved me and used me for your purposes for many years, Albus. I never wanted to teach. You didn't keep your promise. You didn't save Lily. You set up her son, the son of my enemy to be abused."

He licked his lips. "Part of me enjoyed seeing that starved form, knowing that James was watching as I verbally lashed his son. How I wish I could have done it with a real whip! But the other part of me hated the scars, hidden and not, that the lad bore. I was cruel to my best friend's only child, and I did it for 'the greater good'."

"Stay here Albus and reflect on your life. The war will soon be over, and you will doubtless be called to account for your crimes. In the meantime, here are blank books, ink and quills." He pointed to a small bag that was under the table.

"You have invented and discovered much, and have documented little. Take this time to write down what you know. Your sure death awaits if you leave here. Let me know if you ever do want out."

The potion master left just as Albus Dumbledore's normal visage appeared, and the old man collapsed on the bench.

Flashback ends

Tevin had allowed Harry and Ian, wearing disguising cloaks, to go into the castle to do reconnaissance first. Catherine got the shock of her life coming towards the middle of the tunnel almost to the wards to find these two there coming towards her.

Ian would recognize her magic no matter what she wore, and was furious.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

She hung her head in shame. She should have talked to these two at least before going. They made a quick decision to return her to the group before returning on their mission. Sir Tevin paled. He sent the boys on, but wanted to collapse right now in relief. He hadn't even realized that the princess was missing.

"Who is your escort today?" The man demanded in low growl.

"Ron Weasley and Colin Creevy, my lord, but it wasn't their fault. Luna came to me…" Tears were leaking down her face. She didn't know those men of her squad well, didn't like one of them at all to be honest, but she didn't want them punished for her misdeeds. Their rotating duty on palace grounds wasn't supposed to be a critical post or they wouldn't have recruits doing it.

"Creepy and the Weasel. Of course. Both of them have potential, especially that red-headed boy, but I swear if they don't remove their …"

Coughing, one of the other knights that were waiting in the basement of the abandoned candy shop pointed to the embarrassed princess.

"Did you potion them or do magic in any way that disabled them?"

She thought of the table that she had placed on the patio that had cakes and drinks and treats and little mint pillows. Moth to the flame, the boys had helped themselves to the treats as Catherine took her port-key away. They thought she had gone riding, and never reported her missing.

"Not exactly sir knight, but I did use my knowledge of them to … distract them." Silent tears were now flowing down her cheeks. How could she have gone alone like this? Except that Ian would have never let her leave safety. Ever.

The other knights were most uncomfortable. How could this man continue to talk to her as though she was a recruit? She was a princess. Sir Bostwick stepped in.

"Leave off Tevin, you can see that she's upset, and we don't know why…"

"Why she left without escort? Why she didn't consult Squire Ian or Squire Harry or any of her people? I don't care why, I just want it to never happen again. Not on my watch. I know that you are no selfish stuck-up girl, or we would be having a very different discussion. And believe me when I say that you aren't too old to get a good walloping young lady."

"Me and my men put our necks on the line every day. Every single effing day. I will not, I won't stand here and throw my life away for you if you are going to be making poor safety choices and putting my life at risk for no reason. Our oaths are two ways, princess. My life in your hands, but you promised to look after mine as well."

The girl was now not just weeping but sobbing. She nodded over and over. She went around the room, curtseying and begging pardon to everyone except him.

"I'll go cut the willow wand myself as needed my lord. I do deserve a good switching. I let you down. I let all of the men down. I'm sorry. I'm not used to being part of a group, but that is no excuse. I should have at least told Ian and Harry. By sneaking off, I proved that I was doing wrong. I am very, very sorry."

Good. The girl didn't make excuses, or pull rank, which she really could have done.

Two of the men were dispatched to see her back home. And to warm up the rack for two recruits.

"You were too hard on her Tevin." Bostwick started.

But Sir Seamus the Elder broke in. "Nay. Our princess has visited us since she was a wee lass. I think we all remember her as a child. She radiated light. I knew she was special, and wasn't surprised to find out she was one of our own royal family. But to go from freedom and no responsibility to anyone to the responsibilities that she carries now is a big adjustment. Just like our recruits. Better to come down hard on stupid mistakes that get good people killed now that molly-coddle her and have her do it again and again with no consequences. Just make sure that she knows you don't hate her soon.

"How can any man feel hate towards her? The Dark Lord kissed her brow. I saw the memory of it. I also know that because of her, he has changed. He hasn't had anyone killed lately. None. No, I love our princess. Just don't tell Ian."

Harry and Ian had come in on the last part of his conversation. Sir Tevin's wife had passed away two years previously in a freak accident visiting family in Canada. If he had been with her, he would have been killed too. So now he had worked extra-long hours at the palace and took upon himself extra duties to stay busy.

The accident wasn't his fault, he couldn't have prevented it, but his precious wife had died without him there. He would do everything to protect this young woman, their princess.

"We scouted around." Harry pulled out the map to point key positions. "Snape is in class right now. It just started. The prisoner is manacled, has to be magic suppressing otherwise he'd be out by now. I was worried about it, but keys are conveniently on the wall by the door. And I had an idea."

Harry summoned Dobby.

"Oh, I is thinking…" The elf shouted in joy.

"Hush!" Looking around, Harry asked him questions.

"Would you be able to go to the headmaster if he called you? Nod or shake your head."

Nod one.

"Would you be able to free him?"

Nod two.

"Why haven't you?"

"Whiskery Headmaster is not calling on Dobby or Winky or any elf person."

Harry looked up at his knight. They seemed to have the same idea at the same time.

"Dobby, want to go to Aragon?"

"Yes, but I is wanting to bring other elves…"

"Stop!" The elf had one flaw and that was verbal diarrhea! "Fine, bring as many as you like, but bring the headmaster here. Then we go. Bring him in those manacles though, or we'll have issues."

Figuring that the wizards of light would want everything, the elves brought the table, the books and supplies that had been on the table, the wobbly chair, the wooden bench with the thin straw mattress, both portraits with people ranting, two rats and five mice, the water and food plate with the food that magically replenished itself every four and one half hours but always the same exact food each time, the manacles, and of course the headmaster still wearing said manacles. They brought this all to the Honeydukes basement. Then more elves started to pop into the basement. They quickly had a problem. Calling retreat, the soldiers grabbed their prisoner and evacuated the area.

Every last elf was gone from Hogwarts. Not a one remained.

-OO—OO—

Catherine wasn't locked in her room exactly, but she was being watched far more closely. She summoned Hermione and told her what had happened. The girl was confused. Why would anyone listen to Luna and follow her directions? She liked the blonde as a friend, most days. But she was clearly not understanding the situation.

Hermione did understand the request to borrow a pair of her pants. She already had a custom tunic that was like what the squires had, but no one seemed willing to let Catherine wear pants. Loaning her some needed undergarments (she only wore corsets, really?), Catherine was soon outfitted like the other girls from Hermione's squad.

Explaining that she was going out to the gardens, Hermione escorted her there. She agreed to come back and be with her friend at the end of the day, and went to her own duties.

The whipping post had not seen use in many a year. The threat of it was enough to keep most recruits in line. Now the young Colin boy was just being untied from it, the fresh welts clear on his back. The red-head was next.

The willow switch did not break flesh, did not leave scars, but it did hurt physically and mentally. Their entire squad was forced to watch.

There was some grumbling about the first lad. "I remember a time when the first stroke would rend flesh."

"These are children, Malcolm, and it's their first serious offense."

Casting the spell on herself, she waited. When the second boy had received his ten stripes, she went up next. The man waited as she took off the outer tunic. The other boys had shed their shirts. She took off hers carefully, leaving her front covered but her back exposed.

She was tied to the post and tried to be as brave as the boys had been. She wasn't used to being hurt in any way at all. Colin had an alcoholic uncle that would occasionally knock him about, and Ron had the twins growing up.

By the fourth strike, Catherine was crying. She was mocked for it, but didn't care. The sixth saw her cry out.

Her elf managed to get out of her binding by then. Popping in front of the sergeant in charge, she flung out her arms, and said NO! The ropes untied in an instant.

The illusion vanished, and instead of a muscular boy, the bare back of a woman was displayed. Catherine turned, barely decent, choking back tears.

"Continue, I command it! It was my fault that these men were punished. If they can endure it then so can I. It is my fault that they are in trouble. I betrayed them."

"You is not liking Weasel boy – you is not doing this!"

"He is my man, and I did this to him! I was wrong! I'm so sorry Colin. I'm so sorry Ron. I will never betray you again. I promise. Now sergeant, I believe that I have four more strikes to go."

The commotion had got attention, and Ian double-timed it over to catch the last bit.

"If any of you touch her again, die by MY hand." He ripped off his tunic so quickly that buttons flew everywhere in the grass. He had it around her in a moment. He then looked ready to take on the entire squad.

She turned to the two knights she knew. "Bind him, or hold him, but do not let him interfere. I am the future Queen of Aragon by blood. Magic has recognized me by birthright. I will see this through. She turned to the sergeant with the whip.

"Four more lashes. I will likely scream or cry out, but I deserve this punishment and will see it through."

Seeing Ian bound, Marcus and Duncan both came forth. Marcus took off his shirt and put in on her backwards, leaving the back open instead of her being so exposed to so many. She nodded and accepted that, but saw that both of them were in pain for her.

She tried to endure it silently, she did. But the pain was too intense and she screamed out. Ian was fighting to get free, as Marcus and Duncan stood nearby their friends. At last it was over. She refused the healing potion that was offered to her. Her elf clothed her in a loose but modest robe of white.

Tevin arrived on scene looking ready to kill. He stalked to the sergeant, ripped the whip out his hand. Catherine tried to explain what was going on. Sir Tevin had been seeing to their new 'guest'. He should have known.

The princess turned to the staff of assembled knights.

"Whatever laps or cleaning or any other punishment meted out to these boys for what I did to them, I will do as well."

The knight knelt in homage to this brave girl, and the unit followed suit.

"Your highness. This is not right for you to be seen like this." He stood and tried to escort her away.

"What other punishments do the boys have?" she demanded asked the sergeant.

"Ten extra laps a day for the next five days, and midnight duty. Your highness please. You can't do watch. You just can't."

"I'll make healing potions at midnight for the next five nights then. Four hour shifts? Fine. And I'll run the extra laps.

It was a very humble squad that went back to its duties.

Catherine nodded to the men holding Ian back. He looked at the men around him in disgust. She held his eye, worried that she had hurt his pride in this, but he nodded understanding.

His eyes told her that he would never let her be hurt like that again though.

-OO—OO-

Sir Tevin had the worst nightmare that he had ever had. Not even the ones that he had after his wife and her cousin were killed were as bad.

There was the princess, stripped naked, bleeding under the lash. She was begging for mercy, but he wouldn't give it.

He didn't stop hitting her until she was completely broken.

He woke up shuddering. Getting up, he pulled on pants and tunic, foregoing his crisp white shirt in the process.

It was early, not even the grey of pre-dawn on the grounds. He went to the spot where the ancient whipping post stood more as ominous threat than actual tool. Not drawing wand or staff, he held up his hand and burned the gnarled oak device. The ropes, the post, everything down to the grass around it was gone, leaving only ashes and soot as witness that it ever existed.

He then ran ten laps around the grounds, relying more on memory than light to avoid the objects in his path. The partial moon watched in gentle benediction of his penance.

A time later, tired, cut and bruised from falling in the dark, he returned to his quarters. On the way there, he felt someone behind him. He turned quickly, wand flying to his hand. It was her, of course it had to be her.

Princess Catherine was returning to her own quarters having made potions from midnight to just after four in the morning.

"You're hurt. Please sit down." She pointed to a nearby chair. He was far too dirty to sit inside, but he didn't want to argue with her. He sat.

She pulled the white narwhale horn out from her utility pouch and set about to heal him.

"I really let you down today, yesterday. I failed you when you needed me most." The knight said in a quiet voice.

"I failed you first. I promise that I will try to do better."

"You are one of the sweetest, purest people I have ever met. You are clearly a beacon of light. We could have no one better to sit the throne. I promise you, I will try not to fail you again."

"They are going to try and capture me again, you know."

"I do. I also know that I can't get anywhere with Fudge or the ICW in starting the attacks on Riddle. Their position is oh so logical and reasonable it makes my teeth hurt. While the dark one is quiescent why start something is their view?"

"What if I had been kidnapped?"

"That would be an act of war." He replied automatically, then looked at her.

If they tried again, would he let them take her? Could he?

"We'll use polyjuice. I'll go as you myself if needed…"

"The dark lord knows my magic. He is a mage of the highest order. You felt my magic just now, just as I feel yours. Blindfolded I can feel the difference between all of you."

He growled low in his throat.

"What if you are hurt?" He didn't voice any of his real concerns.

"If I die in the attempt to end the darkest wizard of this century, I die in peace. But my friend Luna who is a powerful Seer, has seen my daughter. I think that I will live through this. I only hope that my father will turn from his dark path before the end."

Rumors were circulating that she was the dark lord's biological daughter. But the queen had gone through some ancient ceremony and had adopted Catherine as her daughter. Biological relative or not, she had the right to choose her heir. Being able to sit on the throne ended any and all objections to that.

"Starting tomorrow, your ladies' guild's training is getting ramped up. It will be just as bad as the recruits."

The small group of women who watched over the princess was called the 'Ladies Guild' or the 'Women's Auxiliary'. She winced at that, but understood.

If they were going to be involved in combat, they needed to be ready. They would be ready.

"I need to learn how to defend myself, too."

He looked at her. And sighed.

"No more whippings. And you aren't standing midnight watch ever. We'll not start today, but tomorrow. Have them at the field 0600 ready to learn pain as they have never known. If you are there, I won't deny you training. But you get to tell Ian.

"I will. And I'll tell him that if he won't train me I'll get Sir Seamus to help."

That particular knight's family claimed to be a descendant of royalty. Off some by-blow of course, or their demand to be considered for the throne would be louder. Catherine had generously offered him to sit on her throne. He had blushed. His family could be embarrassing at times, but he clearly was fighting a crush on the girl.

She was kind, pretty, smart, had a powerful magical aura that charmed birds from the trees. What amazed the knight was not the boy was clearly smitten with her but that more weren't. Ian knew, but his mates had stopped him from doing anything as the boy hadn't acted on his feelings.

Ian watched him though, and his wand flew into his hand when the boy was in the room. He knew that there was no way that his squire would allow his lady to be taught from the older lad.

"Speaking of Ian, his birthday is coming up."

"April third. I have a present for him for his knighting ceremony." Catherine knew that he would love the new sword. It was the traditional claymore, but of the highest quality. She had his arms on one face, and her lozenge on the other.

"Sorry, the queen is putting a quash on that. No new knights until after…" Tevin made a face. The entire command structure changed as knights moved up. He was ultimately responsible for the request.

He felt guilty about it, but the boys understood. They also thought that it wouldn't be a long delay.

"That does makes sense. Well, I'll save that present and get him a new broom. Better, a sailboat. He loves sailing."

"That he does. Watch out, or Harry will steal it from you."

"He's my champion. I'll make sure that he knows that he can borrow it anytime."

"Hermione will be thrilled." Sarcastic as ever.

With that chuckle, they had arrived back at her quarters. He bowed, but she pulled him into a sincere hug.

"Thank you for forgiving me." She whispered.

"Thank you for being you, princess. Good night."

Both would leave messages that they were sleeping in, and requested to be left alone.

The recruits at breakfast started taking bets as to how sick/injured/dead Sir Tevin, knight-commander really was.

-OO—OO—

Fred and George had double-timed it to Sir Tevin's command post. Had he found out it was them with the portable loo? Probably not, but still. They came to attention and tried to look innocent. He stared at them. And waited.

Twin 1 bowed "I'm sorry, sir. I shouldn't have done it. But how was I to know that it was Squire Duncan in there at the time? I'll apologize and everything. I am sorry, good sir knight." Fred bowed again.

He waited. Looking at them both.

Twin 2 broke next. "It was me that put the itching powder in the red squad's sleeping bags. I didn't know that they were going to be used by the ladies. It was wrong. I did send them the antidote, and creams. And I cleaned up the bags. Mostly. I am so sorry good sir knight."

"You don't have a clue why you are here, do you?"

"Not really, no." They said together.

"I told my brother knights about your little prank with the water balloons. Most of our ships are whisper quiet, people don't think to look up, especially in a house, they are small enough to be maneuvered by port-key and best of all the hulls can be reinforced. See where I am going with this?" The knight asked the boys.

"Yes sir, I think I do. But we're going to need something more than water balloons. If it is only enemies below, it could be acid or something nasty. We don't want to hurt our friends though…" Fred pondered.

"Which is why you are going to report to that werewolf. Apparently during their seventh year in school, he and the former Lady Potter would design pranks that James Potter and Sirius Black would perform. The man is a genius! An evil genius! He has already gotten Dumbledore talking. Anyway, go. You are directed to their study for the afternoon."

He then gave them 'The Look'.

"The palace has marble that has withstood two hundred years and more. The white halls with its gold filigree are in many, many picture books the world around. The art and antiques are unique, priceless.

"One toe out of line and you will wish that you hadn't been born. You will still be on midnight duty when your great-grandchildren retire, and you will never be able to sit again as your butts will be chewed off for the rest of your days. Am I clear?"

"Yes, good sir knight." The said together again.

"Good. Dismissed."

No fair! Fred had finally found a way that charmed the towel to carry them along the polished floors too. It would have been fun.

-OO—OO-

 **A/N Thanks go to my wonderful beta HinaGuy749.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Trials

Chapter 9

 **A/N. Thanks JK for Harry Potter! What? April fools. No fair. Happy Birthday Fred and George! Thanks go to my wonderful beta HinaGuy749.**

"Your Highness? I was told that this was the place I could come for a petition?"

Molly Weasley curtseyed only a little awkwardly. Catherine was holding court, such as it was, under her grandmother's guidance. Anyone could come. The first twenty five to sign up were seen. She was number five.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. How are you?"

"Fine dear, thank you. I won't keep you. Please. The school is doing well, and we are getting up and going well, but the potions instruction in the past has been…"

Catherine winced, feeling guilty. She could be there, helping, not sitting here on a cushion.

"Spotty. I recall."

"If some of the healers or potion makers could come in. Tutor. Many of us don't have a lot of money yet…"

"The people of Aragon are a generous people, Mrs. Weasley. You are teaching all seven years? Let me send you some resources. You know that Lord Longbottom has donated three greenhouses to the school? My father, and many other will be sending Professor Sprout cuttings from all over. I'll see what I can do."

She stood and started to stroll in the crowded hall. Her escort winced. If someone was determined, it would be impossible to protect her. Thankfully she stopped. She found the couple she was looking for.

"How are you Lady Tremaine, Lord Tremaine. I remember you and how you helped set up my lab here. Would you be willing to help the school for a couple of hours once or twice a month – at your schedule of course? Tutors are needed at many times a day, I'm sure."

Their bows and curtsey was enough of a reply. Suddenly, the hall was full of volunteers. She clapped her hands and order was restored.

"We have taken in so many new people. Thank you for your generosity." A little company of elf-scribes went around taking names and information for the potions teacher.

Catherine rooted around in her bag of many things, and handed over a small bag.

"I know it isn't much, but I know how well you do with money too. Please put this to good use in the school."

The woman curtseyed and turned, but didn't get far. More than once, she was stopped as people donated a galleon here, ten there. Her eyes were full of happy tears as she got to the end of the hall.

She had no idea that Catherine had given her ten thousand galleons to start, and her nobles almost doubled it before she was done. Weightless and bottomless, it wasn't until she went to count it that she saw the mountain of gold and promptly fainted.

-OO—OO—

Harry Potter had a problem. Hermione was his best friend, and his wife, and he loved her.

But sometimes, she could be a bit bossy.

Deciding to deal with the problem head on, he started at breakfast, telling her to pass the sausages, but not the way that she was doing it. It would be better if she held the plate just so. Later he commented on her dress, and how her boots didn't go with that riding skirt, and she should change one or the other. Now. Go.

He kept it up until lunch when she finally exploded.

"Stop it Harry! I've never seen you in a mood like this!"

"Like what?"

"Being so critical of me!"

"Oh, so not liking my new tunic, my hair, my new boots, the way that I passed the platter of meat at dinner – all of that was up for comment, but your stuff wasn't?"

She stopped, and mentally reviewed everything she had said recently. And blushed.

"I was rather critical wasn't I?"

"I know that you are trying to help me with my manners, but it is getting old fast. I'm not the same boy I was even when we first came here. I am changing. I need respect, Hermione. I demand it as a right. You would not allow others to treat you this way. Can you understand my point of view now?"

"You are right. I'm sorry. Thank you for speaking up. I didn't realize how I sounded. I'm sorry."

She looked near tears.

"I love you, dear one." Harry admitted.

"I love you too."

And from that day on for the rest of their lives, Hermione really did try to stop herself from controlling every little thing around her. It took time, and occasional reminders, but she had to change. And she did. She was much happier, and their friends were much happier too.

-OO—OO—

"If you is not wanting paying, then don't. But we is used to it. We is working hard, being paid, being friends, being powerful."

The magical beings were gathered in the Domestic Welfare office. Some families only wanted to hire help a few times a year, others wanted weekly services. The influx of elves from Britain was appreciated as elves loved to work. But there were a few causing problems.

While slavery wasn't outlawed yet, it was certainly frowned upon. But some elves didn't like that much freedom of choice or were convinced that they had to have a family or they would die. Winky was definitely in that category.

Winky was crying. Everyone else was finding jobs around Aragon, but she was good elf. She wanted family! She was not wanting work at school!

"The Greengrass family was looking for an elf." One of the human maids in the room said. "I thought the man was going to hit me when I told him the wages I wanted. He practically kicked me out of the house."

Winky stopped crying. She would go to them. Maybe they is being good family. She had to try.

-OO—OO—

Harry was getting tired of these meetings. He was spending gold like water. They had not found the location of the mermen yet, and time was running out. But this meeting was supposed to be about the Lestrange vault.

Harry had the brick of gold."

"Greetings Lord Potter."

Harry had nearly taken the goblin's head off when he was called by the name he had taken until June 1st.

"I have good news. The Lestrange Vault is nearly empty."

Harry gave him the look. Goblins were meticulous thieves. No, not thieves, treasure hunters. But they were honorable. They would not lie, not about this.

"And how were you able to accomplish this?" Harry demanded.

The goblin mumbled several sentences. He then grumbled. And mumbled some more.

"Flower gardens for all nine death-eater hang-outs. Upgrades to the manor homes libraries so that love poetry was included? And redecorating said manor homes to bright pastels instead of the more traditional modes? Did I hear you right?"

The goblin nodded.

Harry looked at the small brick of gold. It was worth about a thousand galleons, and he had been willing to spend more to find a plan to bankrupt the moldy one.

He took out the brick and left it on the desk.

"You never betrayed her, she was a Black, I am heir of the Blacks, and have a note to inquire about her doings." He left the parchment dictating that the goblins help in regards to Bella's vault, signed by Sirius. It would cover them, just in case this got out. Not that he thought it would.

Poetry? Moldy-shorts?

-OO—OO—

The squires, knights and everyone had been working very hard. The Queen wanted a way of saying thank you.

"Give them a day off and let them play quidditch." Was one suggestion.

"Take them to see quidditch. Invite the Harpies! That would make them happy."

"No, we should build a team and play the Harpies. Let Harry Potter play seeker for a bit."

"Doesn't your majesty own shares in the team?"

A plan was made, Lord Potter was summoned along with the new coach of the Aragon Aerials.

This was going to be fun!

-OO—OO—

Gwenog Jones was happy to get a letter inviting them to a luxury weekend at Aragon. The invitation included a request to play an exhibition game with the Aerials. Let's face facts, they made the Cannons look like World Cup champions.

Photo ops with Harry Potter. Nice.

Keeping half the profits of any of their merchandise sold with the other half going to the new school was the clincher. Many people knew that Britain was going to collapse at any time, and was just waiting for the axe to fall. The Dark Lord had been seen in public several places. Just because he seemed to be recruiting rather than attacking didn't mean that people were expecting the peace to last.

The smart ones left Britain. The smart and good ones went to Aragon.

William Bradley was a recent coaching recruit for Aragon. He, like many newcomers was a muggle-born. He loved quidditch, and had played five years for Ravenclaw, missing his first year due the age restriction and seventh due to NEWT's. He should have played. They didn't make much difference in his job opportunities when graduating.

Then he got this opportunity. He had helped turn the Wasps into a decent team, and now was offered this job when he moved his family here. His daughter was a first year Ravenclaw this year, and truly appreciated Harry Potter for what he did and was doing, along with Aragon.

Finding out that they wanted him in the game made him nervous at first. He didn't want the boy hurt, after all.

But then something wonderful happened, and they had their first practice with the celebrity guest and friends. Everyone from the Gryffindor team came, including their missing chasers who were hiding at school. The coach decided to go ahead and let all of the kids practice with their team. He was amazed – that kid could fly!

The team quickly agreed to allow Potter the honor of the first fifteen minutes of the game, and the practice began. Before the end, the coach wanted to adopt Potter, and the Weasley twins, and kiss all three chasers from the school, because they had really shown his squad how to play. But his wife wouldn't like him kissing pretty girls that were not her, so he decided to skip that.

The recruits had to get back, as did the students. With promises to take them sailing soon, the group split up. The twins did wind up with dates with the three chasers for the day of the game.

Just how that was going to work was something that Harry was never, ever going to ask.

-OO—OO—

Winky wanted to tell someone that the little miss was being very, very bad. She remembered how brave Dobby was when he faced a similar problem. This was just as bad if not worse. She tried to talk to him about it using a lot of hand waving, but Dobby was not a stupid elf. He was just excitable around Harry Potter, sir.

Dobby told her not to do anything, he would take care of everything. And told her that soon they would be together.

When speaking their native elf language, words flowed.

-OO—OO—

 _Professor Snape, I know that the time draws nigh. Would you lose your life rather than your arm and showing forth true repentance? You talked to me about not wanting to serve him. Please. I know of no way to remove this mark from your soul except through the deep sorrow._

 _Let me get you help. You will not feel anything for the first part. I can heal with the staff –you know its great power. It will help cleanse your soul. Please, please. Before it is too late._

 _Let my father know that I love him and think about him all the time now. I am not as unhappy now. I get to make good potions that are quite difficult. And I have found some interesting books in the library._

 _This blood is very, very precious. Please don't waste it. It is draining to give you so much. I know that you will be ready soon. We should take care of you first. No one knows what the Ritual of Restoration will do to you, being connected to him. What if it kills you? Please, please, please._

 _CS_

-OO—OO—

Remus was in what should be one of the last of the interviews. He was behind the portrait of a man sitting on a horse. His mouth would move as the werewolf talked. The questions and answers were being recorded by two different dicta-quills just in case.

This was too important to lose over ink spillage or something small.

"So this lead to the campaign near Reichenbach Falls."

"Yes. Gellert had always loved Switzerland and Bern was so lovely in the spring. I think that he meant for the two of us to get back together, and enjoy the lovely lodge. We'd take romantic hikes to the falls, then come back to our room and …"

There was a discrete cough. No one wanted to hear about love from the aged. Albus thought it would be different if he were a handful of decades younger.

"So you wielded the Rod of Asclepius against him and…"

"No! I would never hurt my friend. My good and darling friend. He was wrong to do all of those terrible things. He was such a bad, bad boy. But I knew in my heart he was still good. Then that Duncan Stewart showed up – waving the staff! He promised me that my friend would receive a fair trial, and then do you know what he did?

"HE MURDERED HIM! He aimed that staff at Gellert and banished him as though he were nothing, a pig for slaughter. I was furious! The man just stood there, pretending to be sad. Gellert was lying dead, dashed on the rocks far below. Stewart was tired, they had been fighting all day. I picked the staff out of his hand and banished him to the falls! I did! He had no right to take Gellert from me. None at all."

"But there was more. I gave Tom Riddle his granddaughter. People don't pay enough attention to bloodlines. But I do. I knew that Catherine was Elizabeth's daughter. And poor Harry wanted to stop me. Don't you see? Duncan deserved it, killing my Gellert. If he had more family outside Aragon, I'd do what I could to hurt them too." The wizard raved on for a while about that before returning to wax rhapsodic over Gellert's soft skins, and luscious lips and his…

Remus had had enough for the day. Promising to return soon, he left the room. He had gotten so much sad information. He still didn't know if Tonks was alive or dead. The werewolf had had to move on with his life though. He was dating a nice school teacher who was just a couple years older than him, loved to do research and was very easy on the eyes.

He needed to take a bath before he thought about her though. He felt unclean. At least he didn't have to report the results directly. The queen's own good people would handle that.

Moony would have had sympathy for him if someone had stepped into their private argument and murdered his lover over any number of reasons. People quarreled all the time and didn't lose their partner.

But when the people tracking said wizard down were trying to stop Grindlewald from murdering people, and Gellert had helped murder MILLIONS, Remus really had no sympathy at all.

Wondering how long the great wizard's mind had been broken, he left to go home.

-OO—OO—

The day of the match faired bright. Good, they would not have to use the arena ceiling. Most people preferred the open air.

Since the arena was also used for football matches, the queen had two private boxes. One on the lower deck, and one on the higher deck. Both were luxurious, filled with comfy couches and recliners for two and had elves with a variety of snacks on hand to serve their people.

The queen loved quidditch just a bit too much to be completely proper.

Hermione had been invited to join Catherine in the box. Her ladies squad would be around as well, but Catherine wanted her to just be able to relax and enjoy the game. She might not like heights, but she did like watching quidditch. Or was it just a certain green-eyed Seeker.

Harry wouldn't be joining them on the way to the arena from the palace. He was going to be introduced with the team. Hermione was appalled to see that the vehicle taking them to the stadium wasn't a carriage or even their normal horses. No, it was one of those air-ship terror devices!

Catherine handed her a small bag of little vials. "Air-sick potion – my own invention for you. Healer approved and tested."

Hermione downed the minty goodness and let out a deep sigh. The Lady Potter took her place in the ship as did many a knight and escort. The queen and princess were last. They sat and motioned their people to do so.

Hermione thought that Catherine looked quite sweet dressed in the colors of her team. A mostly red dress with black designs and bolero styled jacket completed her ensemble. As Hermione's own uniform was mostly black with red trim and such, she thought they made an impressive looking group.

And the princess did look adorable in her diamond and ruby tiara.

They got to the stadium after a small tour of the city with queen and princess waving to people on the way. Hermione wondered if she was going to need a second dose and when it was safe to do so. But they were soon at the arena and there revealed a worse horror for the acrophobic girl.

They weren't landing on the ground. No, a gantry was lowered to the ship, and the staff disembarked first. At least it had handrails.

The queen had the princess come last. Despite having the higher rank, she felt that Catherine needed to be in the public's eye first. The princess was royal by birth and was doing well learning her role. When she stepped out of the ship, the crowd all cheered. She waved to them, and went to sit in her box.

She was expecting Ian to be here, but it was a couple of very well-trained and well-armed knights that greeted them. They gave and received pass codes that made the security team relax a little. There was no way into the box except via broom or ship. And while there were emergency brooms just in case, the wards only allowed through a few certain elves.

The surprise came in the form of the pre-game show. A great skeletal dragon was wheeled out, then a couple of mages animated it.

"Oh no! People of Aragon, there's a dragon attacking! Whatever will we do?!" The announcer's dramatic voice boomed through the stadium.

A pretty blonde, picking flowers and dressed to look like Catherine had the spotlight on her.

"The princess is in danger! Run Princess, run, run!"

The delicate princess, with more delight on her face at the sight of the dragon than horror, did indeed run. Well, skipped away. Catherine face palmed. It would be the last time that Luna got to play her in anything!

Hermione concurred.

Then it was Hermione's turn to be embarrassed. There in a wizard's robe that would have shamed Albus Dumbledore, was 'Harry Potter' ready to face said dragon. He was wearing round glasses and had a lightning bolt scar that covered his face.

The dragon stalked the boy, and the boy flew away, just in time to not get scorched. The fire was felt from the high box.

They flew and dodged as flame and sparks went everywhere.

Hermione thought it quite impressive.

With wonderful pyrotechnics that had to have had the evil twins as part of the team, the dragon was defeated. The crowd went wild.

Then the visitors were announced. And then the home team.

The reception of the real Harry Potter warmed Hermione's heart. The boy-who-lived really was a humble sort. But his real exploits had been told here. And he was preparing to face a monster. They stood and cheered and cheered.

He flew up to the top box and handed a flower to each of the ladies. A white rose to the queen, a yellow one to the princess, and a deep red rose to his own lady. He then offered to take Hermione on a quick lap of the stadium. She knew that he really wanted this. She took another dose of 'courage' quickly, and went to his arms. She sat in front of him, thanking her foresight in wearing pants, and went for a nice easy lap around the stadium.

He had wanted to show all of the fan-girls that sorry, he was taken, here she is, isn't she wonderful.

The crowd waved and cheered the wife of their savior, and she got flown back up to her seat.

"That was enough flying for the day. I'm done" Hermione wilted into her chair.

Catherine paled. Uh, oh. Her friend didn't know there weren't stairs down yet.

She'd let one of the brave knights tell her that. Later.

-OO—OO—

"What is this master?"

"It is a bouquet of flowers, Bella my dear. Soon, very soon, I will be renewed. I wanted you to have these."

"Do you love me master?"

"Of course I do. You tell me that all the time, well I am telling you now. I love you."

Bella looked at the flowers as though they were poison, but took them anyway. Suppressing a shudder she hugged her lord.

"I'll be in the garden if you want to join me later." He told her, humming. He left to go back to his plants.

Bella went straight to the library. Ever since he had riffled through that horrid girl's mind, her master had been slowly changing everything. He was still very powerful, she could feel that. But he would ask her questions about right and wrong now that confused her.

"Just because a muggle has no power, should we torture them for the sins of their brothers? Does this really teach them to be better?"

The Lestrange witch had no answer to that. He was confusing their hosts, and most of his people.

Britain continued to wait in fear for his dominion to begin, but right now, the dark lord was quite busy with planning his floral garden.

-OO—OO—

Harry had watched the queen release the snitch, but it had promptly disappeared. The Aragon Aerials weren't a bad team if they had been a school team. But they were not in the same league as the Holyhead Harpies. That team had scored three times before the keeper was really in position.

The coach groaned, and watched the disaster between his hands.

The boy-who-lived did get to break up a few plays, but paid for it by getting a bludger to the leg. Fortunately it was just a glancing blow. Heading back up, he continued his search for the illusive snitch. He did see it once, and got to chase it for a bit, but it took a zig when he and the other seeker zagged, and his time as a professional seeker was up.

The crowd cheered him on his way out, and he went to sit with the princess. His princess, not the one with the tiara.

-OO—OO—

The instructions were very clear. The blood used was the right blood, or so he thought.

If this worked, his master would be years younger and restored to perfect health and vigor. And he would be made whole.

The potion was tricky though, just the right number of stirs, ingredients added at a certain phase of the moon.

There was one thing that the great potions master did not take into account. The witch supplying the blood was at a mage's power level. She hadn't been at school long after all when he first met her, not that he had checked ever.

The other thing that he didn't know was that the wizard who had blood-adopted her was now more powerful than Voldemort had ever been.

The potion was ready, but the greedy man wanted another pint or two of blood first. He wanted to keep away from his master for the rest of his life when this was done.

Maybe Catherine was right, and he wasn't too late.

Then he thought of his latest experiment. He would have to stop that sort of thing if he were to turn to the light.

He decided to wait, and think about it. Later.

-OO—OO—

The game was finally, mercifully over. The Aerials had managed to get a few goals in but Harry thought those were more mercy shots than anything.

As promised, Harpies got to meet Harry Potter and his lady, and got to take some fun pictures. Hermione closed her eyes for the broom ride down. At least she didn't have to get into the boat. Ship. Whatever.

Ian never did show up during the whole thing. Harry wondered where his friend went.

What they didn't know was that Sirius and Ian were on a very secret mission to scope out Parkinson Manor, and lay the foundation for a new marauder's map.

-OO—OO—

The men were in the open, best place for a secret meeting. The table had a model of the manor house target, the grounds, the estimate complements of guards, and in scale models of air-ship deployments. The charms to keep them afloat at whatever level they were set out at would have had Flitwick drooling.

The men were not used to planning attacks, to be honest. Defense was a completely different strategy.

Just then, a red-headed boy munching on a crisp apple walked by. He saw the table and ran over.

"This is brilliant! A new form of wizard's chess, alright. Let's see. If you took these men, and placed them here. Oh, there's people in the manor. Right. Aerial attack, remove the roof then, that will take up some of the power support. Unless you had, um. Right."

Two knights looked at each other in astonishment 'Remove the roof…' was mouthed by both.

As Ron started to move the pieces with sticky hands from his fruit, one of the men went to object. But Tevin stopped him with a gesture. Finally. He had a nose for talent, and knew that this boy had it. They watched, they listened, and they learned.

Tevin knew that real combat wouldn't be as nice and neat as wizard's chess, there were far more variables. But he saw potential in that attack, and would watch his memory of it later.

"Not bad Weasley. Go over there, lose the apple and wash your hands."

As the boy did so, the table was reset to just the manor and the guards on one side, their ships and men on the other.

"Start fresh. Take your time. I want you to devise at least a good dozen attack plans. Play with them. When you think that you have two or three scenarios that are really good, bring me those. Oh, and I have a few specialty players with special powers.

One was his former best-mate Harry Potter. At least they weren't enemies anymore. One was Princess Catherine.

The third Ron didn't want to touch. It was Voldemort himself. Even the playing piece seemed to leak evil.

He looked at the knight in awe and bowed properly. "Thank you good sir knight. I really appreciate you allowing me to play with your game. I won't let you down."

The knights stood well back so as not to spook the lad, and watched him plan.

The boy was very, very good.

-OO—OO—

Aragon had never had this situation before, not in a long time. They had not one, but two prisoners who had tried to commit murders of innocents, and worse, tried to hurt their princess.

The first was the British minister's toady. She had drugged the girl to find a convenient branch of the Selwyn family tree in which to graft herself. She claimed to be a pureblood of that house, and never thought that she would encounter anyone with the knowledge to deny said claim.

She wanted to scar the girl's hand since she was pretty and kind, and had a handsome beau. Of all the petty, nasty things! And she had hurt the boy-who-lived just because he had revealed the return of the dark lord. The ministry was trying to cover-up that Voldemort had returned. But there was another reason to hurt the chosen one. He hadn't died when she sent dementors to his house. All they had done was feed on some local muggle gang before having aurors show up that took them back to Azkaban, and the whole incident was covered up.

Now it was this last that was going to either keep Delores in jail for the rest of her life or see her dead after her trial.

There was a great debate as to whether or not the once great Dumbledore was even in his right mind.

But then who could advocate the torture of innocents for the greater good? That the man looked away when his potion's professor had clearly been working as a death-eater and covered up the man's many crimes clearly showed guilt.

But in addition to that he had killed their King. And regardless of his state of mind now, he had been judged sane then. Regicide had never been tried in the tiny kingdom before. The queen wasn't sure that they should, but refused to play the political games that others had.

After all, it was her Duncan that rid the world of Grindlewald. History books would have to be changed, statues brought down, and for her at least, a new one erected.

The question was timing – the world already thought him dead. Would his reappearance in the world cause the dark lord to attack?

Her knights were behind the public trials of both. Let the world know that Aragon stood for its citizens, its people and its king.

Feeling great sadness, she signed the documents. One of the five judges would be from Aragon, four from other countries. Let the world see and know the face of the man behind the mask of the greater good.

-OO—OO—

Hotels that didn't normally sell out until summer were booked, every cottage, every camping area was full to overflowing. Even the acres of gardens that surrounded the arena was covered with wizarding tents as people flocked to Aragon to see the trial of the century.

Or to sell food or souvenirs or trinkets for the people coming to Aragon for the trial of the century.

Vendor's registration was happy and busy, the border was back to being overworked again, and they still had people showing up in the cells. Unfortunately for Lord Black and Remus Lupin who happened to be on duty at the time, the wizard not making it to the normal queue for the border was one of the ICW judges.

"Lord Avery, nice to see you today. There's obviously been a mix up here. Sorry for the delay, let me send for help. You, boy, run and get Sir Brodrick. Tell him that we have a very special guest in lock up that needs to be gotten out of here. Quickly now!"

Remus tugged his forelock and sketched a shadow of a bow before running off. Oh boy. They had a live known death-eater. Was the man ignorant or was this part of a plot? Either way, he sounded silent alarms, and the men-at-arms were ready for action.

Sirius was going to pay for calling him that though. Didn't he know that Remus Lupin was a lean mean fighting machine? Perhaps not a mage as such, but his werewolf strength wasn't limited to the full-moon. Yes, maybe Sirius flying across the practice pitch without aid of a broom would prevent any more of that nonsense.

A very quick missive was sent to the Supreme Mugwump requesting a replacement for the British judge. It included a Polaroid picture of the man with his rolled up sleeve displaying his dark mark. While the confused wizard poked the picture a few times trying to figure out why it stopped moving the image was clear.

Maybe Voldemort's reign had begun already, and they had just been very, very sneaky about it.

Gah! There were going to need to put new security procedures in place!

-OO—OO—

The queen intensely disliked her stadium being used for this purpose, but recognized it for what it was. They really had no bigger venue, and she wasn't allowing either criminal into the second largest building in Aragon, the cathedral where Catherine was to be married in June. No. The lesser of two evils it was.

The crowd sat in seats normally used for athletic events. The only thing missing was the vendors calling out 'Beans, frogs, and wands – I know you want it' and the like. This was a somber event. The roof was closed, and silencing wards put up so that the crowds could hear, but the judges would not hear the crowds.

The executive council decided to try both of the criminals with Delores Umbridge going first. Unlike British trials, she was given a short window of time to plead for mercy or show remorse, and offer up what amounted to repayments of debts.

The woman wasted those minutes going on about how she was a pureblood and under ministry assignment, and she should be released with an apology and restitution given. She was a Selwyn after all.

This caused the crowd to gasp, not that the judges heard, but the princess stood in her box staring daggers at the woman.

She did not interrupt, but the judge from Aragon told the witness to be silent, and addressed the princess.

"While I know that this woman will be questioned, it may please my lord judges to know that I know the Selwyn lines very well indeed. Any kinship she claims to my father's line has not been proven yet in my research. I will happily testify to that under oath or veritaserum."

She sat down to much applause, even if she couldn't hear much of it.

The witch on trial was then questioned expertly first about the attempted assassination of Harry Potter. It turns out that it was her idea, and while Fudge didn't like it, he didn't stop it either. The crowd hissed at that. Her feelings of outrage against the boy had every single man-at-arms waiting to step up to dispose of the trash at the queen's command.

When it came time to question her about the princess, the crowd was ready to riot! They had just gotten their princess. And the pictures of her sitting in power holding the singing Sword of Godric Gryffindor wasn't the only picture going around. Her riding on both stallion and mare unicorns were circulating. That was a potent image of good in the people's minds. Scaring the girl, and worse scarring her because she was beautiful was going to strike a nerve with the people.

Yes, they loved Harry Potter, but they really loved their princess. So for that crime and this, the woman had to die! Or so the crowd would vote.

The wizards and witch wearing the formal black robes were the ones to decide though. They would ask a question now and then. But the laws were laid down long ago. And what use was a law without a consequence? For if the law had not a consequence there would be no justice.

Britain had been a long time without true justice.

The woman sobbed to hear that she would be spending the rest of her days in an ICW prison. Switzerland was known for its cold and harsh prison. It didn't have dementors. It had weather.

As she was led off, the judges allowed the people a short break. The vendors were ready this time. With muggle and wizarding treats alike being swiftly sold, people sat down to munch popcorn and watch the trial of the century. Hermione sat next to Catherine and offered her one of the air-sick vials. They both took one.

Hermione remembered the feelings she had that night waking up to see the great headmaster there. He had woken her up. He had smiled sadly at the Slytherins and turned and looked not at her, but at Catherine with such hatred and malice. She would never forget that look.

Dumbledore hadn't seen her at all. Not a real person in his eyes. Or maybe another way to keep Harry low, to kill the woman he loved.

Ian and Harry were behind them, standing. Hermione noticed that Ian's knuckles were white with the pressure grasping the high-back chair Catherine sat in.

"Catherine, did I ever tell you of my interest in necromancy. Indeed. I'm going to practice on him. That way, Ian can kill him, and Harry, and each of the ones with us that night. I'm going to kill him twice, once for each of us, or maybe three times, once for Harry's childhood. How does that sound?"

Gallows humor. Catherine shook her head, but Ian and Harry both relaxed a fraction.

Both girls were feeling ill as the former headmaster, former Mugwump, former Chief Wizard, etc. etc. was lead in.

They allowed the man to speak first. In a meandering way he talked about all the good he had done in his life, and begged for mercy. He never apologized to anyone and the questioning began.

Three things were explored before the death of the king – the childhood of Tom Riddle, the childhood of Harry Potter, and the kidnap of the ladies from Hogwarts. Catherine was their princess, but Hermione was earning her own spot in people's hearts. She was the betrothed at the time and now lady wife to Harry Potter. She mattered.

The callous treatment of both boys had people noting the similarities. But the contrast was easy. Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord had Bellatrix and her ilk. No parents, or mentors, or a single adult to help.

Harry Potter had Hermione. And Sirius, Andi and Ted. Family. Love.

It was clear that Harry could have gone the same dark way if he hadn't found love and family and friends.

Then the horrified crowd had to listen to the harrowing tale of King Duncan and his knights' fight with Gellert Grindlewald. How the king was killed and the men obliviated so that they remembered a very different history.

Dumbledore was crying opening at that tale, and a generous person would think it was over his actions. But it reality it was grief over the loss of his lover that dark day.

No matter what the wizard could say, what he had done was inexcusable. He had killed the king, stolen a priceless artifact from him that Catherine had openly in her hand now, and had tried to cover it up. That showed everyone that he knew at the time that what he did was wrong. No greater good, no excuse could cover it.

He even had the audacity to accuse the princess of theft and demand the return of his property. That staff was his by right of combat.

Harry stood forward. He knew that the man had no such claim, but wanted this so badly. Needed this.

"Would you challenge the princess? I am her champion and would happily take that challenge."

Hermione gasped. "Harry no!"

Albus grinned. Here was his chance! Once the boy was dead they couldn't get rid of him, they needed him. And he would have everything back.

The judges were unsure of this, but they would allow it. As the defendant had no wand with him, he had to borrow a spare from one of the aurors, but only after he gave a magical oath that the only spells he would cast this day would be the ones as part of his duel with Lord Potter.

The headmaster scowled at hearing that title. Blasted goblins! They must have broken into his vault. They would pay for that.

He was also upset about the oath he was forced to take. Doing any other magic would make him a squib, and at this age, would likely kill him if that happened. Drat! He had managed to get unshackled but still couldn't escape. So close. So close.

Lord Potter was not alone. A small squad of knights and squires escorted him to the field that was being prepared. At the request of the queen, the silencing wards were removed so that the crowd could cheer for the champion.

The queen was about to go out to the field, but the princess begged her for the honor.

Wearing flowing skirts of the palest lilac, the girl was escorted to the field by her ladies. Once there the knights all bowed, and Harry knelt before her.

"As you fight for my honor this day, my champion, wield the staff of Aragon, that it may give you victory this day."

He stood and held out his hand. The staff seemed to understand and jumped to the warrior-mage. The crowd went wild!

The men bowed to Harry and the princess, Ian offered his arm to his lady, and together, the non-combatants left the field.

The queen summoned two of her knights. "At the end of this fight, watch him if he lives. He's a snake that killed my beloved."

The unspoken request was there. She had never asked that of them or any of them before. Their eyes glinted with glee. The mage that killed their king was going home in a box. They knelt and kissed her hand.

Message received.

-OO—OO—

The arena was in a magical city. The quickly provided large rocks, several big trees and small ponds as shields and obstacles. Since Harry had been living and breathing this sort of training for months, he was a very happy mage.

Dumbledore had had his magic and movements suppressed for months, and was using neither of his normal wands. In fact, he didn't know where the death stick was. If Harry defeated him today, then all he would need was the ring to become the master of death.

He had no idea that Sirius and Remus had killed the death stone, and threw the pieces through the arch at the ministry. No one would ever be able to reunite the Hallows ever again.

Harry was used to dueling with staff and wand. This staff was different though. Something about it.

After dodging several sloppy attacks that he felt were an attempt by the old man to get him to let down his guard, he decided to try something.

Harry trusted his magic, and pointed the staff at the ancient wizard. The spell hit, he saw it. But there was no blast.

The old mage fell to his knees, crying. "No, it couldn't have been that bad. No, Tom exaggerated. No, Petunia wouldn't, had to keep you safe. No, no NOOOOOO!"

The wizard was mentally reviewing all of his decisions, and how they had impacted people.

Gellert hadn't been banished off the edge of the cliff into the water for no reason. He had been struck with the staff several times. And had not regretted one decision. Not one. Killing him was the only way to stop him on his path of world domination and the death of millions. The Rod couldn't heal Grindlewald.

Albus felt it, felt the attempt to fix the fractures of his own soul, but he kept justifying himself over each mistake. He refused to admit that he was wrong. He refused to admit that he had done evil. Despite his stance on spells that injured, he, Albus Dumbledore, had killed innocents, had innocents tortured. He had killed a king.

Forgetting about his oaths, the wizard tried to escape with his new wand. He didn't get far. He tried to bind the aurors in his way. Between the stunning spells and the tripping hex that hit him, and the consequences of being forsworn on his oath, the once great Albus Dumbledore fell, and great silence fell with him.

-OO—OO—

Edwina Greengrass called for Winky. The trials had spooked the woman to her core. There were not in Britain anymore. Justice could not be bought here with gold and influence. She knew.

She had tried everything.

She knew that her daughter was up to something. Not Daphne, no. That girl was the white sheep of the family. Daphne was busy making goody two-shoes type friends. And serving in as a lady-in-waiting. It was her baby she was worried about. That girl didn't think! She was a Slytherin, but wasn't acting like it!

Gossip from the palace gave Edwina a picture of what was happening. But that would not save Astoria.

Unbeknownst to others, Astoria had never had to say the normal oaths to get into the kingdom. Lady and Lord Greengrass knew how to stretch and warp oaths without breaking them. But her daughter had never taken them. If she had, she would be a squib by now.

Something big was coming. She could read her daughter like a book. If she was this excited, Edwina knew that she needed to be ready to move the rest of her family far away. But how, without exposing her youngest? What side would Daphne take? What side would her husband take?

Even now, Lord Greengrass was chuckling. The laws that they had in this kingdom made it easy for him to make money right, left, and center. Making and selling needed potions to Britain. Using squib and muggle labor, potion masters all, people that Britain had snubbed and abused.

If the Dark Lord ever learned of this, her family would be killed. Her family had employed muggle labor. Edwina shuddered.

Her marriage may have been arranged, but she had a fondness for her husband, and of course adored her children. Maybe she should take Astoria to their home in Majorca, and stay there a few years.

She had no idea that she was already too late to save her daughter. Already too late to save her from justice that was coming.

The only thing that she could do when she found out what was happening, would be to make sure that her daughter's death was announced before any of her crimes were made public. And she had the lethal poison that would assure that her baby was not alone in that death.

-OO—OO—

 **A/N Thanks go to HinaGuy749. He's smart, he's talented, and he is busy. But he's a great beta.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Restoration

Chapter 10

 **A/N – Harry belongs to JK. Drat. Thanks go to my wonderful beta HinaGuy749.**

 **This is it folks. For those you read this story, I hoped that you enjoyed.**

"My lady, I found something." Tippy talked to her quietly. "I is not seeing little girl do it, but she was here earlier. Tippy is sorry. Little girl waiting down the hall."

"Thank you Tippy. Let me think about this for a moment."

Her elf had discovered sleeping draught in Hermione's teapot. Clearly someone was trying to kidnap Lady Hermione. As Catherine was supposed to be here, then she too was likely a target. Again.

It had been several months since the attack at Hogwarts. The kingdom was getting excited about the coming nuptials for their princess. And Harry Potter, of course. Few knew that he was already married, this was the public ceremony that would announce it to the wizarding world.

Commemorative plates, tea-cups, biscuit-tins, and banners were all being sold with the pictures of the four of them on it.

Catherine had grumbled more than once that maybe they should have had a secret ceremony too. Ian had nodded and agreed with the smart lady.

Back in Britain, different plans were taking shape. Hogwarts was limping on with a skeletal crew of elves drawn from the pureblood families left.

Behind the scenes, Professor Snape claimed that he only needed one more dose of blood. Why then this attack? Of course, the Dark Lord wanted her there for the ceremony. And she needed to be there to try to save her father.

But the seer said that the potion was done, and it needed to be used sooner not later, or all would be undone. Sooner not later.

They had talked about this scenario in the past. Like it or not, Tevin was going to have to let them go. Ian and Harry would have to be put in irons, for a time.

-OO—OO—

"Sir Tevin, there's news."

He took the missive. "Send word. Now. Take the purple port-keys." Color-coded. Parkinson Manor.

He started to run, then apparated to the spot set aside for such near Catherine's rooms.

"Are you ready?"

She explained about their traitors. The knight scowled his displeasure.

"Polyjuice. I won't have you turned over unwatched. Be safe. One hint of a problem, you are out of there. You shouldn't be going at all." Sir Tevin glared at her.

"I know. But I have to try to save him. One last time."

Daphne stepped up. She was stony-faced, watching her sister led away under arrest again. She wouldn't be alone long. Their mother would come get her. Daphne took up the polyjuice potion, and added her sister's hair. She went into the bedroom to change to her sister clothes, her uniform in her bottomless bag.

Daphne never saw the man that had come in at the last moment, never felt the spell that would make her miss the battle. Her only regret would be not being able to stop her mother from bringing her sister poison. The same poison that her mother would take herself while visiting her youngest daughter. Her baby sister. Daphne couldn't save them, she wouldn't have been able to even if she was awake.

Astoria Greengrass came out, uniform hidden in a bottomless bag. Hermione was told nothing, but Catherine knew, and knew she needed to act happy. Act happy to see him. Act happy to see him.

Showtime.

-OO—OO-

"Soon, soon, soon. Soon, soon, soon." Bellatrix was singing to herself. She had a plan, a secret plan to kidnap that wretched, wretched girl. And the mudblood.

Her master had been completely unreasonable. First off, he barely let anyone kill anymore. He didn't attend any of the muggle torture parties, and worse.

He was being kind to many of his minions.

She couldn't wait for her lord to be restored completely. It was supposed to be secret, but she knew that her master would soon be fully male, younger, stronger, and restored to his handsome appearance. The ritual would be best if the girl was actually here, but that was not going to happen.

If she ever kidnapped the girl, she would be dead before her master saw her. If he could be restored, then so could Bellatrix, and only she would be giving the Dark Lord children. No one else. No one else. No one else.

The wizard once known as Tom Riddle listened to her plot to herself.

He shook his head. Maybe something could be done about Bella. It was such a shame, but clearly Azkaban had ruined his favorite.

After he was restored, he would retire her to some minion's manor home. Far from him. He tried to look at the ladies around the room, but none would meet his eye. That was smart – they didn't want him to know how disgusted that he made them feel. That would change. That would change.

Just then, there was a great noise at the door. What was the meaning of this? The door opened, and in barged his potion's master. He knelt low.

"Severus, what brings you here?"

The Parkinson Manor ballroom was much like the Malfoy's, though his chair here was better.

"My lord, I dared not hope, but it is true. I have them my lord. May I present, the Princess Catherine?"

The princess was clearly waking from a potion looking a little nauseated and unsure. Then she saw the wizard on the throne and smiled. She was happy to be here! It radiated about her person.

The other captive was still asleep. Floating behind him in muggle pants and an odd jacket, the girl that would be the ticket to Harry Potter was floated in.

"Severus. You have done well. You confused and befuddled Dumbledore, you helped capture this girl a second time that we need, and you have restored to me my daughter. Think of the reward you want, my friend. It will soon be yours."

"I am happy to be in your service, my master."

Catherine seemed to be on edge. "Oh, thank you Professor Snape – please, feed him the potion! I know that you have it. Please, please!"

The Dark Lord stood. "Is this true Severus? Do you have the remedy for my condition?"

"I wanted to wait until…"He wisely stopped talking and handed over the prepared draught. Drat the girl for revealing that he had had enough blood. He wanted more of it to sell.

"I understand. You wanted her to be here to witness it. Very well. You will watch the restoration of the Dark Lord Voldemort, and rejoice! Your father anews!"

In one go, the dark wizard drank the nasty potion. Snape had said that he needed six pints of blood, but he really only needed three. The others he had sold and had a nice tidy sum put aside. He had been hoping to get one pint more though.

There was motion at the end of the hall. The Granger bint's potion was wearing off, and she stood on wobbly feet.

"Oh, not again!" she proclaimed. She reached for her normal wand, but it was gone. Her staff, hidden at her belt was not. The girl looked around. If it was like last time, then she would be treated alright. Best leave the fact that she was armed alone for right now.

Harry and Ian would be worried sick about how they had gotten out of the palace. Would they even know that they were gone? Would Tevin had told them? And what was happening to the Dark Lord?

The reptilian man was now screaming. His face was melting, bubbling. Wands were drawn, and Severus was shoved roughly to the floor.

"What did you do to our Dark Lord?" one of the men demanded.

However, a stay of execution was granted as Tom Riddle made his appearance in his makeshift throne room of Parkinson Manor. He stood, fully restored, his full mane of rich brown hair showing not one speck of grey. He truly was a magnificent sight to behold, magical power flowing from him like a cloak in the breeze.

Not bad for someone who was school age during World War II.

He reached out a hand to his daughter who started to run to him. Hiking up her full hoops, joy in her face, the Dark Lord never saw her pull her staff or cry 'NOW!'

Months of preparing, planning and training were going into this moment. Sir Tevin hadn't wanted her here, but she knew that she had to be. Had to show her excitement over him taking the potion.

"What's going on?" Was on Bella's lips just as she received the first blast from Hermione's staff.

Bellatrix's wand was in her hand in a second, and a nasty jet of purple went flying towards the wild-haired girl. Hermione dodged with practiced ease, and sent another mighty blast towards the insane cackling hag. That second spell dumped the witch flat on her back. Without a moment's second thought the third blast sent blood, bone and bits of brain to the floor and wall behind her. Bellatrix Lestrange was no more.

An incredibly loud booming noise was followed by cracking and a sudden rainstorm of debris.

"Hermione! She was supposed to be mine!" Neville complained, jumping off the back of the broom that Ron was flying. The boy saluted quickly, and went to find his own targets.

She flipped him a rude gesture she had seen at fight practice, and went onto the next target. Troops were storming in, and there were spells flying everywhere.

Neville was at Hermione's side. Together they had killed everyone wearing a mask near them. Then a shadow covered them. Neville stood, and shoved the girl. Hermione reluctantly grabbed the rope that was lowered to her. Fred and George quickly pulled her into the boat. That much of the plan went right. Nothing else seemed to be doing so. Neville joined them. Bellatrix was done, and they retrieved Hermione from the clutches of the evil-ones. So far so good.

Not liking the heights, and growling a warning about watching who they hit, Hermione went back to her job. Killing death-eaters. Neville liked sail-boats much better than brooms. Using prepared bottles along with incantations, the trio of wizards were causing mayhem while the witch-mage was now dealing death from above.

-OO—OO—

Catherine's sprint to the dark lord was interrupted, and someone knocked her down when she had tried to fire a spell at him with her staff. The princess was lucky she hadn't been killed, but her attacker was now lying dead at her feet.

Spells were flying everywhere. Catherine looked around. No one was firing anything at her. Good. Her staff in her hand, she started working on injuries that she came across. Where was Ian? She was supposed to be pulled away by now. Triage then. If it was a death-eater, they got put to sleep. If it was one of her own, she made a battle field judgment. If they were in bad shape, they were put in stasis. Minor wounds were treated, and the soldier got to get back to the fight. Well, slaughter. They had far more well-trained troops than they had death-eaters. Catherine was not going to over-use her staff.

A death-eater came to her bleeding. It was Severus Snape.

She used her power to levitate him out of the way, and reviewed his injuries. He was in very, very bad shape.

"I asked you to get the dark mark removed." Catherine said, tears running down her cheek.

"You did. My arm..couldn't trust…regrow." He was gasping.

He had too many missing vital organs. She grabbed his hand. At least he wouldn't die alone. "I wish that you had repented. I wanted you to turn to the Light."

"That night, your blood, no mistake…"

"You were one of the world's best, father. I love you. Mother loves you. You never took her against her will. She told me that she loved the father of her child and would until the end of eternity."

"You love…me? She loves…me?"

"I hoped that you could be saved before this night, truly. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. My mother never wanted to be married to anyone, not even you. But I know that she loves you. I hope that in the time that is to come that you can get together with her."

"Tell..her. Love…her. Always." And the wizard that was once one of the world's premier potion masters left the living world. Catherine wept. No one had cared about the potion's master. He wasn't the great evil of the world. So he wasn't the one saved. She had tried, she should have done more, done more, done something.

"There she is! Marcus over here! Come away now Catherine. Oh no! You're hurt." Duncan had her swept up into his strong arms. Marcus was laying down covering fire as tears streamed down her face.

Shedding a few more tears, Catherine pulled herself back to reality. Tevin had forced her to watch memories of battles like this before she could be included. Real combat was far, far worse. Memories had no smell, left out so much.

They didn't include losing people that you never had, but always missed.

Catherine allowed her people to move her away from the main building and out to a grassy area where a triage area was set up. Duncan laid her down gently on a conjured bed. They asked the same question at the same time.

"Where's Ian?"

Shaking her head, she actually laughed at that. Marcus tried to stop her from getting up, but she explained that she was wearing other's blood not her own, and she needed to help. Unhappy with her being here at all, the men nodded, and decided to go find Ian on the map. He obviously needed help. They escaped after getting a hug and chaste kisses on their cheeks.

For the rest of her life, she would be grateful for them saving her life that day, as she was frozen in place, and a very easy target had someone wanted to do her harm.

Banishing all other thoughts, she got to work, putting on a clean smock over her ruined clothes. She washed her hands and went to work. Other healers joined her, and squires too young to fight brought them the wounded that the men were levitating out of the house. They were a brave and hardy bunch, but all would be having nightmares for a time.

Inside was chaos. Little stands of death-eaters were trying to square off against wizard-mages. And a witch mage. Hermione had joined Neville as her partner was absent. She looked around for that Astoria brat that had betrayed them, but there was no sign of her.

While Hermione didn't want Astoria killed in battle, she didn't want her to get away either. But the boys inside wouldn't let her leave the boat. She sighed, and waited for more targets to come into the ballroom.

But there was one more fight left to go, and no one was more anxious about it than Hermione. Where was her Harry?

-OO—OO—

Ian was panicked. He thought that he had seen Catherine upstairs from the elegant staircase. Now this upper level was from his viewpoint of a twelve-year old girl. Professor Snape had sent 'her' to the kitchens to be looked over by an elf, and fed little treats while he got the rewards of turning over the prisoners. Very sly. Or was that very Slytherin? Either way, how had Ian let that happen? He should not have taken Daphne's place, he should not have changed the plan at the last minute, but he was panicked that everyone would be looking for death-eaters, and forget to take care of his girl. He thought that his love would be put into one of the bedrooms as had happened before. As soon as he managed to escape there, he had gone upstairs and had been searching locked rooms. He hadn't found his Catherine yet, and had decided to go to the dungeons.

He met his first real resistance in a hallway. A spell grazed his uniform. There was dragon hide in the interior of it though, so he was uninjured. Fortunately, he was no longer a little girl. Squire McIntyre, soon to be recognized Knight-Mage Ian McIntyre was himself again, and able to wield his staff. Mowing the three death-eaters down like explosive skittles, he tread carefully over their ruins of remains. He felt a deep sadness in taking human life, but the call to surrender had been sounded again and again. And ignored.

Those that had eaten death had gained the justice that their victims had prayed for.

Ian continued on, fighting two more guards with ease. He was a warrior. The death-eaters he had faced were pureblood bigots that liked to talk big and torture muggles for fun. That gave them no experience to deal with the likes of someone like him. He found a cell that had a small group of wizards and witches. He thought he recognized one of them.

"Are you alright?" Ian asked. "Is Catherine here?"

The leftovers of the Order of the Phoenix weren't much to look at or smell right at the moment, but the girl with pink hair ran over to him and hugged him hard.

"I thought we were going to die in here. He kept raving about keeping muggles under control, but was unwilling to hurt those with magic. He looked at us witches as mothers of a brave new world. A world that would see muggles under complete control, and wizard-kind ruling the world." The auror explained.

"There's a lot of fighting going on right now. I have a spare wand or two, but you'll want to take this portkey to the command station to get out of the combat zone." Ian offered from his emergency kit. Two of the aurors, including Pinky took a wand, the rest drew around the portkey, grateful to be alive.

Pointing out where to go, he conjured two Aragonian badges for their shoulders so they would be identified as friendly to the troops above. But this had taken time. His panic grew – he had to find Catherine!

He continued to the real dungeons, where the smells were much, much wore. There was only one guard here, and he had been asleep when Ian came into the hallway. He was unwilling to give up the keys so Ian took them with practiced ease.

The corpse did not complain about the theft.

Ian had been prepared to fight, but not prepared for what he found. His stomach emptied after the first cell. Oh, if Catherine was in one of these, he was going to castrate every wizard there. He cast a spell that would glow if she was in one of the prison rooms. Nothing.

Making a promise to himself to send help down there as quickly as possible, he remembered that Sirius had a map of this place that he himself had helped make. Kicking himself for his panic and not remembering sooner, he made his way to the command post. He met up with Marcus and Duncan along the way, and the trio made short work of the few that tried to stop them from returning to Ian's lady.

Tevin's arm was in a sling and he was talking to Ron who was on a stretcher.

"But the ships were supposed to retrieve the girls, come out and then the real attack…" Tevin was arguing. "Why else pull off the roof?"

"I know, but when they went some of the other flyers jumped to go too. Then we had too many of our own on the ground. Neville was screeching that he had to get down there before Hermione stole something of his. I missed what. Anyway, I'll do better next time." Ron promised.

"Ha! As if! We fought a dark lord fifty years ago, and now this one. May it be another fifty years before we see another, Sir Ron.

"I'm not a knight…" He started to argue.

"I'm putting you in, good squire. Now, shut up and rest. I don't want Catherine exhausting herself again. She's getting tired." Tevin looked at the girl nearby and could see that her magical aura started to flicker. It was time to dose her with a sleeping draught, and get her out of here.

Ian showed up just then, and got the very happy duty of taking his lady home. He ran to her, and shed a few manly tears. He picked her up and kissed her hard before setting her back down. He had only had to deal with a few lesser guards, and wasn't injured. His uniform bore witness to the armor it had provided him though. He told Command about the released captives, and the muggles in the cells.

"Don't you know that I prefer my husbands to be without scars, good sir knight?" Catherine chided, fingering the scorch mark on his uniform.

"Then it is good to be me and not Harry Potter." He said, picking her arm into his strong arms, and kissing her passionately again. Touching a port-key, they were whisked to Aragon, and away from the fighting.

-OO—OO—

As soon as the roof was off, Harry swept in and quickly pocketed his quickly shrinking broom. Bless Hermione and her love of runes.

Harry had been through a very personal love based ritual to remove the last taints from his soul. He had worked very hard to get where his was in terms of strength. He fought one, then two then three death eaters mowing them like wheat. He wielded staff and wand as he had in practice, and the men in masks fell hard.

The boy-who-lived was at the throne. His job was to prevent the dark lord from calling in reinforcements, and to take him out as quickly as he could. If the ladies were successful then Moldy was supposed to be busy with something. No one could tell them the effects of what he and Catherine had done, as they hadn't even told Hermione what he and Catherine had done. Snape didn't know about the blood switch. Snape didn't know what the effects of the restorative potion was going to be, and he created the potion.

The wizard was now looking restored all right. A young man, about twenty, and was staring in horror at the carnage around him.

"You just killed those people like they were nothing! They were wizards, witches, magical!" The former Dark Lord had tears running down his face. He didn't want her as a lover, but his friend Bellatrix was in pieces, and his other friends were also being ground into hamburger. He was frightened!

"Let's get you out of here." The chosen one said gently.

Harry half-carried, half-dragged the young man away from the fight. The living room had very formal furniture that didn't look comfortable, but was clearly new and had a pleasant lilac floral color theme. Harry asked the man, no boy to sit.

"Why did you kill them? Are you going to kill me too?" The teenager looked terrified.

"There was a bad man that led those people. They killed many, many people. Muggles and magical people. I had to stop him. I don't want to kill anyone. If everyone was good, then I wouldn't ever have to again."

The boy nodded. That made sense. "I used to be beaten up all of the time, and I'm scared of the other boys doing bad things to me. I don't like muggles. They are mean. I want to get powerful so they won't hurt me ever again. Or call me bad names. Can you protect me?"

Harry nodded, and moved the young child to his lap. "I'll protect you Tommy. Did anyone ever tell you that they loved you?"

The toddler looked at him and shook his head.

The age regression slowed. A baby, naked and new was in his arms. Harry called for elf help that he knew was nearby, and the baby was soon diapered and gowned as a proper pureblood wizard.

"Oh, am I in trouble Tommy boy. I get to tell my wife about you. I wonder how she is going to react to all this? Well, we hoped that the blood ritual would weaken you, but this hadn't exactly been the plan.

Harry walked out of the manor. He wanted to find his lady. Keeping secrets was something he never planned to do again for as long as he lived!

Harry Potter looked at the baby. The staff that had healed this one's soul had been combined with blood magic to heal his body. The Dark Lord Voldemort was gone as though he had never been. Replaced by a pure soul and body that could be anything, do anything, and live up to the great potential that was within him.

The boy-who-lived was starting to panic at the enormity of what had happened, and felt like a little child. He needed Sirius and Remus, badly. Or better, no offense to his honorary uncles, Sir Tevin. The knight could be counted on not to tease him right now. Harry didn't think he could handle that.

Holding the baby close, the lonely and sad elf that they had picked up in the living room following on, they made their way carefully to find help.

On the way, Harry realized that he had won. He had really won, and was going to live.

He looked at the baby. At least until Hermione killed him over this.

-OO—OO—

Hermione wanted to kill something. She was on edge. She was too high for comfort, and no longer had the distraction of killing death eaters anymore. No one had entered the ballroom/throne room in some time, and they couldn't fit the boat through the doors.

She hoped that the surface damage done by the twins trying to do so would be fixed easily. Someone was going to be upset about it.

Neville returned from the loo, his face pasty. He was feeling it too. The adrenaline rush was gone, and what they were doing here was starting to hit. Fred and George had both taken turns to be sick. Hermione offered potions from her emergency kit that somehow had eluded capture.

Really good rune magic? Or deliberate spy help? Just how much of a bastard was Severus Snape, and would she ever really know for sure. He might have known, and left her with staff and potions on purpose. Her brain hurt.

She was fairly certain that she took down Pansy's father. She looked just like him. And the Bulstrode parents as well. She felt a little sick and a little sad about that, but every five minutes, a very loud call for surrender was issued, and so far, no one had done so.

When the call to return to quarters was given, it was with relief that the boys flew the ship out of the bloody and fire-damaged mess. Pansy, away at Hogwarts, wouldn't have much of a home to return to, and no one she knew of her family would be there to meet her at the train.

They were all in a very different meeting, one that wasn't happy. One that had the smell of sulfur and flame and worse in the background.

Hermione was helped out of the ship by a few of the squires. She never saw the way that even some of the senior men bowed to her. She was going through the crowd, looking for her husband. He had dragged the dark one out of the ballroom at the beginning, being brave, and trying to shield the rest of them from his mighty wrath, no doubt. But it was a risky thing to do.

Where was he?

She returned to her normal squad, and told them that they were going back in to find Harry Potter.

-OO—OO-

Harry saw Hermione standing with the other ladies. They looked like that they were getting ready to storm the castle, but they had already done that bit.

"Oh, Harry! What a cute baby. Wait, don't tell me. His parents were death-eaters, and now they are dead, and can you keep him. But I'm not ready to be a mother. At least not yet. Can't we get one of the pureblood widows to help? Is that selfish?"

He looked at his brilliant wife. "No, in fact, that is probably a great idea. We need help to find someone. No orphan should be raised without love."

Hermione agreed with that.

The group was looking grim. While severely outclassed, the death-eaters were not for surrendering, as they knew that any trial would mean their death. And with justice in Aragon a sure thing for those involved this day, they chose a quick death versus life in prison. Or worse.

Tevin hoped that he wouldn't lose too many of his people that day as he made a mental list of the people that needed commendations.

-OO—OO—

Narcissa Malfoy was saddened to hear of the tragic death of her friend Edwina and daughter Astoria. That girl had had such a crush on her Draco.

She was sipping a light wine, watching the sunset off the terrace when a message arrived for her.

"Meeting at the border of Aragon?" but it was from Lord Malfoy, not that Harry called himself that.

She went, and the meeting was surprisingly simple. She was being offered a chance to raise a pureblood baby, a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, to be raised with the title of Lord Malfoy when he reached seventeen. Harry did trim down the vaults quite a bit, leaving him enough gold for a modest life if well managed, not an overly lavish one. A modest life for a pureblood that was. And certainly not enough gold to front a dark lord, which was no doubt the fear there.

"He needs love, Narcissa. As do you. I have arranged a marriage for you. I hope that in time, you can come to love one another." Harry, Lord Malfoy, bowed

Lord Greengrass was brought in and bowed to the lady. Daphne was there watching everything with hooded eyes. She missed nothing.

"Cyril, you are not a child. How do you feel about this?" The lady asked.

"Actually, Narcissa, I approached Harry here. I know that you dabble in potions, and were a good friend to my Edwina. I would try to make you happy, and it would please me to raise a boy. And have a chance to redeem my honor after my youngest child. If only I had…" He stopped himself.

She looked at the baby in her arms, wrapping his fist around her finger. She could only have the one, and always wanted another child.

She nodded. She looked at Daphne.

"We've always gotten along well, even if you didn't like Draco as much as I hoped that you would. I will try to help you as I can."

"My mother and I have fought since I was three, Lady Malfoy. Narcissa. I think that you and I will do fine. I am sorry about Draco. And Torry." She looked down, the loss so fresh of her baby sister.

Cyril reached over and put his arm around his daughter. And gave his daughter a smile, a little one. He then kissed the blonde lady's hand.

"Your proposal is accepted." She said. He came over and held the baby. Another man, looking dirty and care worn entered the building, and Harry smiled.

"Thank you. I will be stopping in now and then to check on him." Harry promised.

Taking the newcomer's arm, he directed him to the chamber where a certain princess awaited to be adopted by the man that had raised her, and loved her as a father. With his dark mark being gone, he could finally, finally enter the kingdom. This was a big day for her as well. Getting her father back.

Salazar Cyril Malfoy, formerly known as Tom Riddle, sucked his fist, yawned and gave them a quiet and cute burp. The former dread lord fell asleep in his adopted father's arms, never knowing that his soul had been healed by the Champions of Light, never knowing that his attempt to rule Britain and more had been averted. Never remembering the abuse growing up a bastard in an orphanage, penniless and scorned.

He would only have light, and love and laughter in his life from now on.

And his renewal healed others as well.

-OO—OO-

The kingdom was bursting to the seams. Again, everyone with a wizarding tent wanted a chance to say that they were in Aragon when the princess was married, that they had seen the Vanquisher of Voldemort marry the witch-mage that sundered the evil Bellatrix into potions ingredients. Those that had been there that day thought the boy-who-lived very brave to marry such a witch.

Ian felt a little left out of the names going around. The hero that freed the captive muggles just didn't have the same ring as anything else. Especially when said muggles were young and beautiful and mostly naked. He tried not to think about that. No, he had killed a half-dozen wizards that day, and their ghosts haunted him still. And probably would for the rest of his life.

But it was time. He reviewed his uniform a final time.

The ceremony to become a knight had been a long one. Ian was knighted with the Sword of Gryffindor, as was Harry and Harry's friend Ron. It just felt like the right thing to do. Ian wore his new sword, a wonderful claymore, with pride on his hip. He hoped that he never had to fight like that again, but would if he had to.

Hermione's hair looked amazing, Harry thought. Catherine had asked some potioneers to come up with something special for the wedding, and they had come through. She refused to say how much it cost, it was just part of their wedding gift.

Catherine and Luna had woken early, and gone out to Unicorn Glade. With a quavering voice, she sang the song, and the unicorn stallion came. She cried into its mane, talking to the beast. It repeatedly shook its head no. Finally she gave in, and asked it the right question. Much happier the beast nodded, and she mounted for the last time. She rode around the glade a few times alone, cantering with joy on her face. She then slowed and offered a hand to her friend. Luna refused, smiling sweetly.

The princess finished the ritual with a sigh and a long hug. He nickered at her, and huffed, and she took it to mean that he wished her well in her life.

She held hands with Luna going back in. The birds followed them to the doors, singing their way back.

The grooms had to ride in the early parade, while the brides got to follow later in the carriage by themselves. The glass and gold carriage had been enlarged carefully so that the muggles wouldn't notice too much. The ladies, both dressed in silks and jewels were radiant. Hermione's tiara was that of her new station. The queen had made Harry a Duke of Aragon for his role in ridding the world of the latest dark lord.

That most people thought that the dark lord's body was part of the well-mixed carnage on the Parkinson ballroom floor. The truth was something that Harry would never, ever share.

Goblins and mages had checked. The baby's soul was pure and whole. He was a blank slate, and given the chance that little Tommy Riddle had never had. A life without abuse, without Albus Dumbledore, and without any cruel labels attached.

And if he put one toe out of line after he was seventeen, Harry had a box planned, just for him.

Shaking his head, Harry focused. He and Ian neither one had living fathers, so Sirius and Tevin had been brought in. Sirius beamed with pride. Tevin loved his former squire with the love of a parent, and was happy to stand with both of these men this day.

The bride parade was different. Immediately surrounded by the ladies auxiliary, minus the one in the carriage, they were then escorted by every recruit, squire, palace guard and sentry that had a claim to a horse. Rumors were running rife that several of the so-called horses were magical constructs that had better last long enough to get to the cathedral.

People thronged the streets, waving their good wishes to the lovely brides that waved back to them. There was much joy and happiness in the air.

Upon arrival Catherine and Hermione posed for a few hundred pictures before heading in. One young lad made the mistake of trying to rush at the princess, shouting something. Hermione removed one of the picks from her hair, and was holding a wand within a second.

"No Catherine, you should marry Harry Potter…"died on the young man's lips. He wasn't saying another word to the scary witch. Not another word.

In Aragon, there was no call for objections in a marriage ceremony, and if there had been, they would have had to face a very scary foursome to do so.

Holding hands, the girls met their fathers at the doors. By tradition, the fathers unveiled their faces and gave them each a kiss on the cheek, representing that it was a parents' job to enlighten the minds of their children, not keep them in ignorance.

As Ian gazed on his future in the loving face of his wife, he heard Harry mutter something under his breath.

"What was that?" Ian whispered.

"You get to marry a national treasure. I am married to the scariest witch that lives. No fair." He was smiling though.

"Yes, and if you keep drooling over my girl, I'll tell on you to the scariest witch who lives." Ian whispered back.

Harry nodded. No, he was happy with his bride, despite the deluge of mail trying to talk him into accepting a second or third wife as part of the mix.

Harry had a feeling that there were still more adventures awaiting them. They had never found the mermen to ask about the staff. Though they had tried. Much of the transplanted British wizards were moving back now that the danger was past. Aragon would be losing its school and many of the elves that came with it. There just wasn't enough magical students for Aragon alone, so all of the purchases went to Hogwarts as a gift with only a gentle sadness for the loss. They knew that Hogwarts would endure.

Harry and Hermione were going back as well, though they would miss their friends here. They would keep a small house so that they could visit. Besides, Ian promised Harry that he could use his new sailboat whenever he wanted.

He just needed to find the right combination of potions and he was sure that Hermione would enjoy floating in the sunset as well.

The interminable ceremony ended, and Catherine curtseyed gracefully to their queen. Her eyes bright with tears, she pronounced a blessing on the two couples that they continue on the Path of Light, and continue to be Champions of Light forever.

The glow around them shimmered brightly as they all vowed, with heart-felt fervor that they would. They would. They would.

-OO—OO-

As Ian helped Catherine into his sailboat to leave on their honeymoon, he turned to Harry.

"You know that you are welcome in Aragon any time that you like, but you attract trouble. Why don't you and your lady go back to Britain? Do you think you can stay out of trouble for the next few years at least?

Harry smiled. "I'm the son of a marauder, what can I say? I doubt it." With that, he escorted his lady to the waiting carriage. It was time for their long-delayed honeymoon. And the crowd cheered as the boy-who-lived kissed his own princess with passion and promise of many more to come.

The end.

 **A/N Thanks go to my wonderful beta HinaGuy749 without his help/comments/feedback this story would not have improved. Only the errors are mine.**


End file.
